Simplest love
by Lightdarkprincess
Summary: Echizen Ryoma's sister came back from america to spend time with him.She then joins the seigaku tennis team.She is an amazing tennis player but she has a sickness that prevents her from reaching her full potential in tennis.During her time with the regulars,she became close with the captian of the tennis team. Review! Still continue to work hard on my chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Chapter 1

Echizen Ryoma was playing a match against Shinji Ibu. It was a well heated match and he was panting was on the losing end until he heard someone calling out to him.

" Echizen Ryoma you promised that you will not lose to anyone until you defeated me !"

Ryoma looked up and cannot believe his eyes .He saw someone who was supposed to be in the America but that someone is standing right in front of his eyes. He smirked and then looked at his opponent.

"That's right, I made a promise that I will not lose to anyone but her." He thought through his mind. And then, ryoma pushed himself and ended up winning the match.

After ryoma had one the match, everyone ran towards him and congratulated him then suddenly from behind , someone threw arms around him .

"Hello my cute little ryoma . Did you miss me? I missed you so much! Congratulations for winning the match!" I am hugging ryoma with all my might.

" Ryoko, i told you not to call me that !" ryoma shouted , trying to shake my hands off .

The regulars looked at the two of them with shocked looks on their faces. They were thinking who the person is and she even call echizen CUTE!

"ehhh ! Don't be like this ryoma , and i specially came back from america to see you ! "I tighten my hands around ryoma .

Then, one of the regulars, kikumaru eiji shouted " O-chibi ! Is that girl your girlfriend?!" .

"HUH?!" Ryoma shouted back in surprised and glared at him.

"Don't deny echizen ! She's hugging you so tighly and she even calls you 'my cute ryoma' "Momoshiro , another one of the regulars smiled at him .

"Hell no! she is my elder sister! Her name is Ryoko echizen!" Ryoma said it with an angry tone.

"What? She is your older sister? Wow she looks quite beautiful! Momoshiro staring at me.

"Oh, Ryoma is these your teammates? Hello, my name is Ryoko echizen I really glad that all of you are taking care of my brother. Many thanks!"

The regulars think that is personality differences differ that much in the family? Ryoma is acting so cold but his elder sister looking all cheerful and happy? One by one the regualrs introduced themselves to me. When tezuka shake my hands to his surprised that he feels that my hands was quite cold but the weather was quite humid! Since I was ill quite often my body temperature is quite different from the others.

"Well, ryoma do you want to go home now? I am getting a bit tired after rushing down the plane and was told by nanako that you have a tennis match."

" Alright! But next time don't rush here so much or else you will give mum a heart attack! Ryoma glared at me.

"Bye you guys I hope we will see each other in school tomorrow!'' i replied with a happy tone.

" In school tomorrow? Wait a minute you sign up the same school as same me? Ryoma shouted

" oh…. Come on ryoma I wanted to spend enough time with you since we have been separated from each other for so long" I sighed .

"Don't tell me that you also plan to join the same club as me?"

"Maybe" I replied with a sly tone and walked away.

"Wait! Ryoko don't walk away when someone is asking you a question!" Ryoma walked quickly hopping to catch up with his sister

That leaves the regulars stared at each other. And momoshiro break the silent by saying "wow! That girl could really handle Ryoma really well! Like a lost puppy!"

Oishi replied by" You better don't say it to his face or else we have to dig a grave for you"

The regulars laughed along happily.

When both I and ryoma reached home Ryoma began to question me and what am I doing here in japan.

"Well, have you recover from your sickness?"

" Oh my gosh, my little ryoma really do care about his own elder sister I replied with an amused look

" NO!" ryoma shouted

Since they are young, ryoma really cares about his elder sister ryoko since she falls sick quite easily. Ryoko have lung problems since she was born but that's didn't let her gave up on tennis but enables her to work even harder to overcome her weakness. But ryoko could not handle long and time dragging matches. The most she can handle is one hour or else she will fall and collapsed. That is why ryoma parents sent her to America for treatment. Ryoma is somehow shocked when he saw her in japan. Ryoko is a really good player and even win against ryoma in their matches she made herself quite a name in America by winning the championship for national 3 years in a row.

"Well, I hope so. But I still cannot handle long matches" I replied with a sad tone

Our cousin Nanako Meino came into the room and say" Ryoko you better take good care of yourself and don't overstrain on your body!''

My mum came in and says" It's quite late how about going up to bed and prepare for school tomorrow?''

Without any objections both me and ryoma went up to bed. When both of them went up to their rooms they have a lot of things to say it to each other. But both of them went straight to their beds. While I was in my room I found out at my luggage has already been unpacked. I am really thankful to nanako and I don't need to unpack my stuff after a long flight. I packed my books and my tennis racket to prepare for school tomorrow. Ryoma is also packing his books for tomorrow and when they are finished they get already for bed. They fall asleep when their heads touches the beds.

The next morning both of us are having breakfast after saying the normal morning greetings to their parents. It is the first home cooked meals since I went to America and it really has been for a long time and I am really quite happy and thankful for it. When it's time for school both of us grabbled our bags and walked to school.

When they reach school, I saw the name Seishun Academy and found myself in a new school.

**It my first time writing a fanfiction. Hope all of you will support me! Please review**


	2. Chapter 2 A new day at school

I was looking around at her new school. Everything seemed so new to me . I am really looking forward to school with my brother.

"ryoko , im going to go up to class now , the office is that way , you should report to the office to find out what class you're in , i have morning duties so i can't show you around . I'll see you at lunch then." Ryoma ran up to class, leaving me .

I sighed "che you could at least wait for me to hug you before you leave." I walked towards to office and I found out that I am in class 3-A .

"Oh man, I should dragged ryoma along! Since I cannot even finds my class without getting lost in this school! Ryoma! You are a baka! Dumping your own sister!" I shouted.

Then while looking left and right for someone she knew, she bumped into someone. "Ahh , i'm sooo sorry !" I looked up and then she saw Fuji .

"Are you alright?" Fuji said with a calm voice.

"Ah ! Fuji-kun ! I'm saved! I got lost while trying to find my class, can you help me?"I asked .

"Okay sure, what is your class?''

" 3-A"

" That is Tezuka's class. Follow me I will show you" fuji replied

"Thanks a lot!" I answered while walking along with fuji and I have finally found my class to begin with. When both of us reached 3-A class, Fuji said goodbye to me and walk to his class. Luckily haruko-sensei was inside and wants me to introduce myself to the whole class since it was my first day here

"Nice to meet you, My name is Ryoko echizen. I just came back from America hope we can be friends" I say with a confident tone.

"So, where should you sit? Ahem… How about sitting beside tezuka?'' pointing an empty seat that is beside tezuka.

I walked towards the seat and at down and smiled at tezuka. Soon I began the lesson. Firstly we started with Mathematics,then English and finally Japanese the last period before the we have the afternoon break. Then all the girls surround me and asked me why I have the same last name as ryoma. I explained that I am ryoma elder sister that just returned from America.

" Hey! Ryoko! Do you want to eat lunch or not?" Ryoma standing outside the classroom door and shouted for ryoko to hear through the crowd.

" Oh, ryoma. Okay, let's go. Sorry girls we have to chat another time" I replied while walking towards ryoma

" ryoko, do you plan to join the same club as me?"

"ahem.. I think?" I replied with a sly tone just like yesterday and walked away.

"Oh man! Ryoko, do you have to reply by say anything and just walked away?"

Ever since the team start they have start by also recruit female members to their tennis club but no female members stood a chance to become regular. All of the female members just quit since the training is quite tough. They have to make sure that was one of the regulars to be a female. Ryoma wanting to let his sister join but he fears for her health since she just finish her treatment.

" Ryoko, maybe you shouldn't join tennis club." Ryoma stated

" Why?" I asked the obvious

"What happen if you fainted in the tennis match?" ryoma shouted

" Oh che. Don't worry! I took the medicines regularly to keep my sickness under control! Stop worrying like a mother hen! I said with a happy tone

I always worried about you! I don't want anything bad to happen to you! Ryoma thought through his mind. But he knows once his sister made her choice she is petty headstrong for her own decision nothing can stop her. Both of them went back to their lunch. While eating ryoma secretly swore that he will protect his sister with all he can.

After lunch both of them went back to their own class separately since I am always i hugging ryoma all along and they are a lot of pairs of eyes staring at both of them. coach ryuzaki also staring at both of them, and thinking if ryoko is going to try the tennis team in that afternoon. I reached my class before the bell rings and she sit beside tezuka. Tezuka just have a cold look on his face without saying to ryoko. But he suddenly thinks why Ryoko's hands were so cold yesterday. When he stared at my bag that she brought today he realised that I am a tennis player too and decided to speak with me.

" Ryoko echizen? My name is Kunimitsu Tezuka. Tezuka say with a stern look on his face.

" Well, hello. Do you mind if I call you tezuka? I asked with a cautious tone and tezuka noddled.

"Are you a tennis player?"

'' Yeah, I love playing tennis. I am going to join the tennis club here. From what heard from ryoma you are the team captain. Hope you can give me some pointers" I say it with a happy tone

Then finally the school ended with a bell at 2 pm, i stretched my arms and think on her mind. Oh man the lessons finally ended, going to get the forms for the clubs I am going to. I gets up after saying byes to tezuka and when straight to the offices. After getting the form I went straight to the tennis court. I changed quickly to my attire and prepare my tennis racket.

When I went to the courts she was that ryoma and all of the regulars were busying practising. Then she was stopped by Ryuzaki the coach for the tennis club.

" ryoko do you want to try to get into the regulars? With your skills you might get in ever since you made yourself quite a name in America. Ryuzaki asked.

"Can I? I really hope I can be in the regulars team with ryoma" I questioned

"Sure, but you pass the test issue by the team captain tezuka." The coach answered while calling tezuka over and explain to have me to join the regulars and also my achievements.

"Okay if she can prove herself by winning matches against 3 non-regulars and 2 regulars" tezuka say with a stern look on his face.

"Okay, no problem I will show you what I made of!" I say with a confident tone

**Okay, here is chapter 2. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3: Into the regular team

Tezuka called over momoshiro "momoshiro , get on the court , you'll be playing a match with ryoko to test her skills"

Momoshiro immediately replied" Yes, captain tezuka" He turned to me and say" It is quite an honor to have a match against you since your brother ryoma wins a match against me. I want to have a little revenge"

I stared at him, he was quite tall with black hair and say with a happy voice" "we will have to find out then. Since you played quite a good match with my brother, i'll be glad to play against you to see if you're really strong."I walked to the tennis court

While they are saying this ryoma was smiling within his mind and thinking yes momoshiro you may be strong but you don't stand a chance against my own sister! I cannot even beat her. Seeing this put his mind at ease. All of the regulars and even the non- regulars came to see the match between ryoma's elder sister and ryoma close friend. After deciding who will take which side of the court they started playing

After fifteen minutes of the game, momoshiro was panting heavily at the court and sweats was dropping down his forehead. The score is 0-5 and one more score ryoko will win the match. Even the regulars were in total shock. It's only been fifteen minutes throughout the game and one of the regulars cannot even managed to even score one throughout the game. Momoshiro uses his signature move is the Dunk Smash but it doesn't have any effect on ryoko. Tezuka stared at me with a total shock on his face which he quickly hides it and fuji showed its blue eyes while looking at ryoko. All of the regulars realized that ryoko is really strong and may be even stronger than ryoma.

Then the finally shot, I won the game by 0-6. Ryoma was hiding his joy and excitement when ryoko wins the match. Inui was analyzes data of ryoko in order to determine weaknesses and habits of her seeing her in the first match. Momoshiro and ryoko walked toward each other and shake hands like in any competition to repect each other for a great game.

"oh man, I lose to another echizen! I cannot believe it! By the way good match ryoko! I hope you could made it to the regulars ! so you want to go out later? Momoshiro say with an amused tone.

"Thanks a lot! But later? I see if ryoma will come along" I replied with a polite tone.

All the members of the tennis remain silent and stared at ryoma, and bombed him with a lot of questions. How exactly is strong is his sister if she ables to beat a regular in 15 minutes. Tezuka broke the silence by allowing ryoko to rest for 10 minutes after she beat momoshiro.

Ryoma walked to his sister to pass me a drink and let her rest for a while.

" Are you sure that you are alright?" ryoma whispered to me without letting any find out what they are up too. Tezuka looked at both of them with a suspicious look on his face.

"yeah,stop worry about me" I assured my brother with a smile.

After 15 minutes of the break Tezuka called over Shusuke Fuji to test ryoko skills. Both of them walked into the tennis court.

"Nice to meet you again. my name is Shusuke Fuji from class 3-B same class from Eiji Hope we will learn a lot! Fuji said it with a causal tone.

"Nice to meet you again! It's my pleasure to have a match against you. I replied politely.

Both of them decide the court and start the game. I feel that fuji is a friendly. i looked around and saw tezuka staring at her, I blushed and forced myself to concentrate in the tennis match.

"Are you alright?" shouted fuji

"Yes, let's begin" I answered fuji and both them started the match.

After 30 minutes of the match began fuji is panting heavily. The score now is 3-5 just like just now one more shot from me and will wins the match. The regulars stared at me now they can understand that momoshiro lost the match but fuji He is given the title "tensai", or genius, due to his tactical skill on the tennis court. Ryoko managed to score the last points and wins her the match. Fuji revealed his brown eyes halfway through the match when he was the truth potential of ryoko. He uses his Triple Counters Higuma Ootoshi ("Bear Drop, Tsubame Gaeshi ("Swallow Return") Hakugei ("White Whale),hoping to stand a chance against ryoko but it barely make a chance. After the game is over, fuji is smiling widely since it finds himself with another challenge.

Both of us walked to the centre to have their normal handshake for up against each other.

"Let's match up again" fuji say with a serious tone.

"Yes, you are a strong player that I ever beat!'' I replied

Tezuka lets ryoko to rest for 15 minutes to have another match against non- regulars after this. He originally thought that the match will last until tomorrow but now he thinks that ryoko will ends the match today. Ryoko walked to her original place to sit down and have a break and then ryoma walked towards her.

" ryoko, are you alright?" ryoma asked with a concern tone

"Oh, my cute brother worries about me? I am so glad" I say with a joyful tone.

Ryoma signed he is so regret on asking his sister since she was looking a little pale after all the match lasted for 30 minutes. If fuji is any stronger you will have a hard time of winning and she will not be joking now. She will ends up the in the hospital before anyone will realize.

"No, if you end up in the hospital mum will nags me forever!" ryoma replied.

"Don't worry! I just use up a bit of my energy I should ends the match quite quickly with non-regulars" I replied

Both of them thought their conservation no one will finds out, but they have no idea that tezuka is staring at both of them. Tezuka is thinking why ryoko is getting paler after the match against fuji and she is quite good to win against fuji.

After 15 minutes I went back to the tennis court to match up against non-regulars , she managed to defeat the three non-regulars within 10 minutes of the game and given 15 minutes to rest after each match. But ryoma was really worried since his sister is really getting a bit pale after each match. He managed to relax after ryoko serve the final shot and gets the point. The battle against the three non-regulars is 0-6. Everyone was beaten without getting any points.

The final member walked up to me and both of us gave each other a handshake. Then tezuka asked them to gather.

"We finally found the female regular that we are going to use in our competition." Tezuka said it with a stern voice. Everyone knows who this girl is.

" Ryoko echizen, you are the new regular." Tezuka announced

"Thanks for a great match! I will work hard to win in the nationals" I replied with a polite tone.

Ryoma was grinning from inside that his sister finally made it to the team. I am really happy and full with joy when tezuka announced. Later after the training has ended Shuichiro Oishi the vice-captain asked for my size to make the regular shirt for me. After that I went out with Fuji, Momoshiro, tezuka as well as ryoma to throw me a party and congratulated me make it to the team.

**This is my first time writing a fanfic , I hope it wasn't too bad . **

**Chapter 4 would be up soon , i've already have an idea of what to write . **

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4: Terrible match practice

After the celebrations, me and ryoma returned home since both of them are really tired especially after I have beaten Shusuke Fuji, the genius of the tennis team has really taken a full troll of the strength me. When they reached home, mum wanting both of us to have an early night and prepare for school tomorrow. Both of us walked up to our rooms and hopped on to their beds and both of us fall asleep immediately.

After the morning breakfast I and ryoma rushed to school since they were slightly late, when they reached school ryoma wanted to get away from his sister.

" ryoko, I need to report to class now, so I see you after school during practice" ryoma said it urgently and walked away.

"oh, ryoma. Why you walked away so fast? Do you think that your own sister will eat you alive?" ryoko stated. Oh today have practice? I might bring my medication after the matches yesterday but I might eat it this morning! I am thinking about this while I walked up to class.

" Good morning ryoko" tezuka said with a stern voice when ryoko sit at the place beside her.

"oh, good morning tezuka" ryoko said it with a happy tone.

Before we all knew the lessons started. Both ryoma and I didn't have to go to buy their lunch since their cousin has already packed for them and to ensure that I will eat healthy food from home. Since tezuka brought his own lunch too, ryoko decided to eat with him without anything into the topic. Luckily fuji and eiji decided to drop by and luckily they have something to say. Then finally the lunch hour is over and both fuji and eiji returned to their own class while tezuka and I prepare for the next lesson to start.

Then the after school bells rang, everyone dashed out of the classroom and tezuka and I decided to go to their clubs together, upon reaching the clubs I saw ryoma and walked towards him. After all of the regulars and non-regulars have changed they proceed to the court for their warm up before the practice even begins.

Tezuka after seeing they have all done their warm up and he shouted gather! Every members gather in front of him with the regulars in front.

"The second and third years are going to use the fourth and the fifth court and the first years will help by getting them warm up. Regulars we will have a warm up match'' tezuka said with a stern face.

The warm up match is drawn by lots, ryoma was matched against oishi. Fuji was up against eiji. Kawamura another third year was up against Momoshiro. Kaidoha a second year is up against inui. Then finally tezuka was up against me.

When ryoma heard that his sister is up against tezuka his was really worried since he have a matched against him but he cannot win beside ryoko body cannot handle long tiring matches. He silently hoped that ryoko will make it through.

The matches started one by one first ryoma up against oishi he won by 3-6, then fuji up against eiji since eiji is rather weak without having enough stamina fuji wins the match by 3-6. In the third match kawamura up against momoshiro,kawamura barely win against momoshiro with a game 5-7. The last match between inui and kaidoha inui wins by using data he gather really overthrown kaidoha with 2-6.

When the matches started I am feeling nervous since she heard that tezuka will be a tough partner to beat since her brother also cannot win in the match. Finally the match against tezuka started and both of them reported to the court.

The regulars and non-regulars are really looking for to this game since ryoma is quite potential to get himself even stronger since his elder sister has already defeat fuji in the tennis team. How is she matching up against tezuka? The strongest among all in the tennis team who beat their previous captain to earn his position. Ryoko is elder sister her skills must be the closer to Nanjiro Echizen. The father of both ryoko and ryoma. He is known as "Samurai Nanjiro" for his invincible tennis skills during his earlier years as a professional tennis player. They really want to see how close ryoko in her tennis skills to her father is.

Ryoma walked up to me and whispered" Are you really sure that you are already to be up against tezuka? He is the strongest among all the players that is here. Your medicinal condition could it allows you to win?

I smiled at her brother and replied "I hope so, I hope really hope I can finish this match quickly" After saying this I walked over to the court. After deciding who will be on which side using the tennis method they began the match.

Ryoma is watching their every move even the regulars are amazed that ryoko could keep up with tezuka in the tennis. Both of them are into 50 minutes of the game, their score now is 5-6 but either of them is giving up. Ryoko is really pale right now and ryoma is getting really worried, it's already been 50 minutes to the game but neither of them is backing down into the match.

I am gasping for my breath and think what will be my next move. I have to end this match so or else my body will not be able to handle it for long. Tezuka also realized how am I getting pale and is gasping for my breath than what a normal person will need too, he wanted to stop the game and let me to sit down soon. He doesn't really show in on his face.

Ryoma shouted across the court" Ryoko, it has been 50 minutes onto the game, you have to end this game soon!"

I know what you are telling me brother was giving me and hinting me, but suddenly, my chest really hurts and I holds my hands close to my chest and grab the clothes and finally I bends down to the floor. My heart started pounding in my ears. Sweat was running down my face. I could feel my chest closing in. When ryoma saw this scene his first reaction is oh no! She cannot take it anymore. All of the regulars when they saw this scene they were in total shock what is going on? Tezuka standing beside across the court was in a total shock. Is something wrong?

Tezuka shouted across the tennis court" Ryoko, are you alright?''

Without any response from me, tezuka stopped the match and walked towards her.

" Ryoko are you alright'' tezuka asked with a concern tone which shocked everyone in surprised that he can be such gentle and stared at him which he return by glaring them back and the message was sent if anyone tried to say anything 20 rounds around the courts.

I wanted to get up but when I start to get up I ended started coughing and wheezing violently. I feel my mind went blank and I fainted. Tezuka barely caught her in his arms.

" Ryoma, what on earth is going on!" tezuka began to question ryoma, thinking he might have answer to the questions.

"No time, we have to get ryoko to the hospital." Ryoma say while taking out his handphone to call his cousin Nanako.

Tezuka quickly hold me into the bridestyle and quickly made their ways to the hospital that is about 20 minutes away from the school. Ryuzaki the coach when she saw this scene she quickly realized what is going on and dismiss all of the members of the field since of the regulars has already follow tezuka out of the school.

When they reached the hospital in less than 20 minutes due to the speed they are dashing there. Tezuka quickly put me into the stretcher and the doctors wheel me in to the emergency room. The regulars then bomb ryoma with a lot of questions.

" Ryoma what is going on… what is happening to her? Is she alright?" ryoma was been questioned with all the question without providing any of his chance to even speak.

" okay,okay one question at a time I cannot answer all of the question at one go let me explain what is going on." Ryoma assured them.

" To start by, ryoko have lung problems when she was born that makes her immune system really weak when she was born if she play long matches her body cannot really takes it and she will faints" ryoma explained.

"O-chibi ! Can she even play tennis like this?" eiji asked with worry

"Yes, she can if she don't put so much strain in her body like she did just now. Don't look down on her just because she has is sickness, she is even stronger than me" ryoma explained.

Nanoko finally arrived to the hospital and walked towards ryoma and bombed him with a lot questions like the regulars did to him just now. Ryoma was thinking if he ever gets the break of answering every question whenever ryoko fainted after overstrains her body.

" ryoma! Is your sister alright?" nanoko asked.

"The doctor is examining her." Ryoma answered.

The doctor came out of the emergency room and asked who were the family members of the patient inside.

"we're her family members."ryoma and nanako said to the doctor .

"Okay , ryoko has had this sickness since she was young, ,as her friends and family .please take good care of her since her immune system already very weak .

Make sure she takes her medicine regularly to prevent this from happening again. She is awake now, you can see her now." The doctor say and he walked away .

"Ah, this is my fault. I forgotten to get ryoko to take her medicine in this morning… nanoko say it sheepishly.

Ryoma and the other regulars glared at nanako. "Is she trying to kill her" they thought.

When I was awaken I was laying at the white sheet bed. I realized that I must be in the hospital, thinking back I realized that I must fainted halfway through the match against tezuka. So they sent me to the hospital? When I looked down I saw ryoma was lying on the bedside. Ryoma woke up then he asked if you were okay in a panic mode and then he shouted to call the doctor then the regulars rushed in together with the doctor.

"Well, miss echizen, you are ready to go home but take it easy for a few days before you go for a match . Please also remember to take your medicine before you start playing tennis." The doctor advised

Ryoma is glaring at me with the looks of a devil. Does he have to glare at me. Okay maybe it is my fault for forgetting to take my medicine. Then ryoma turned around and glared at nanako-san .

"Nanako-san, please don't repeat that same mistake again."

"Ryoma , it's not nanako san's fault , it's also my fault for forgetting to take my medicine . Don't be so angry at her." I tried to calm him down but instead, his aura just got darker and glared at me next. Uh-Oh..

"Ryoko ! Do you know how worried I was?! Can you please be more careful next time?!" Aww ryoma is so cute, he's worrying about me . I smiled at him and pulled his cheek. "HEHE RYOMA YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"Stop calling me CUTE! Ryoko! You should be more careful next time!" ryoma yelled at me.

"Yes, echizen-san, you should really take good care of yourself." Tezuka advised

"tezuka , you can call me ryoko. Since we are the same age"

Tezuka hid himself into the embarrassment and walked straight out the door.

"Okay, ryoko, it's time for us to go home. See you soon" oishi stated.

Then all of the regulars went out of the hospital room after saying byes to me. Oh man today is really a long day since I ended up myself in the hospital.

"Come on, we should be on our way too. Uncle and aunt are really worried about you." Nanako said in a worried tone

I go up from the bed and I still feel a bit wobbly but then nanako came and support me when she saw this. Ryoma went to catch a cab since he thinks that I am too weak to even walk home myself. He is really cute when he starts worry about me. I got a fuzzy feeling that it was tezuka who carried me to the hospital. When we reached home mum is really worried about me and she command me to go straight up to bed after taking my medicine. Wow tezuka is quite cool when he was carrying me to the hospital.

Tezuka was walking home alone in the dark lights of the streets, then he realized with all these excitement that he has put his tennis stuff back in school so he walked back to school to take his bag. Then he found out that ryoko's stuff is also there he immediately took the stuff hoping to return it to ryoko the next time he meets her. He only seen that ryoko and ryoma hiding somethings from everyone but he didn't expect to be ryoko's health condition. He feels really bad to push ryoko to the limits when they are having tennis match. Its feels kinda of bad. Wait a minute when did I become so concerned about ryoko. She is a pretty and cheerful person; I hope we become great friends with tezuka thinking straight to himself.

The next morning I reported back to school. When I reached the class I thought tezuka smiled to me and pass me my tennis bag that I left behind school yesterday. I got a warm feeling that I don't have it for a long time.

Well this is chapter 4, hope you like it I will start chapter 5 soon! Please review


	5. Chapter 5: Team of hens

The team is prepaing to battle 's tennis team next week . I was looking forward to the match until i noticed that fuji-san wasn't looking too good .

i went over to ask if he was okay and then i learned that it is his younger brother school.

" fuji-san are you okay ? you don't look well ?"

"i'm fine ryoko , it's just that we will be facing middle school next week , and .. it's my brother's school ." Fuji opened his eyes and looked a little sad

"you don't have a good relationship with your brother ?" i asked .

"he used to come to seigaku .. but because of people that kept comparing him with me , he decided to transfer schools ."

I looked at fuji-san and he looked a little guilty so i decided to cheer him up "fuji-san , its not your fault that your brother was compared with you . some people just don't know when to shut up .So cheer up ! "

Fuji looked at me and then his usual face was back and smiled gently at me . "thanks ryoko , you really made my day better ."

"you're welcome ! I can't imagine what would happen if ryoma hated me because of some people comparing the both of us. So I know how you feel ."

Meanwhile ..

Tezuka was behind them and watching fuji and ryoko getting along .

" Fuji-san, I'm going to go and practice now!" I said and skipped to the locker room happily when I felt a hand on my arm.

"where do you think you are going ryoko?'' I turned around and saw tezuka who was holding on to my arms.

"Where else, to change and then to practise." I looked confusedly at him.

"You're not supposed to practise; you just discharged from the hospital."

" Che, I'm all better already, stop acting like a great great grandmother hen. We already have one mother hen on the tennis team, we don't need another." I said sarcastically with a smile on my face.

"I'm just worried about you!" Tezuka shouted which surprised the both of us. Then he let go of my hands and cleared his throat.

" anyways, you're forbidden to enter the courts, is that clear?"

Then he walked away. I looked at him and thought that he was worried about me. Why was he worried about me? Isn't he like the statue of the tennis club with no expression and feelings? It felt weird. I had this feeling in my chest. But I already promise myself that I won't fall in love again not after that jerk betrayed me.

I still went to the court even though tezuka forbid me to go inside. Who would listen to that statue anyway. I skipped happily towards the court. I opened the gates and I saw everyone was staring at me.

" Ryoko!" Oishi, the mother hen of seigaku came over with a worried look on his face. ' Ah' I thought, not the mother hen again! Must there be so many hens in this team.

"Please don't nag at me too! Tezuka already nag the whole day!" I said and rolled my eyes.

" We're just worried about you, you should take a break."

" Yah yah don't worry so much mama hen! I'm just going to sit by the benches and watch you guys practice. Plus I'm also waiting for ryoma at go home." I walked way from Mr mama hen.

Then I felt a dark aura from behind.

" I thought I told you that you are forbidden to enter the courts."

Tezuka appeared from behind with his arms crossed.

" Great here comes the papa hen."

" What was that?" He stared at me.

" Nothing, relax, I'm just going to sit down on the sides to watch the matches." I walked towards the benches and sat down. Two hens in one team. I should call them both captain papa hen and vice-captain mama hen. I took out my phone and began to play some games on my iphone. Then I heard ryoma's voice from behind.

" Ryoko what-"

"Oh, what? You wanna be a hen too?" I glared

"Huh?! I didn't even complete my sentence." He looked at me with one eyebrows up.

After practice was over, ryuzaki coach called the regulars over. I went over too as I was one of the regulars. Ryuzaki coach saw me and I knew what was coming next.

" Ryoko, what are you doing here?'' she asked.

"Oh come on! Why is everyone in the tennis team a hen?! You should call this the hen club instead of tennis club!"

I shouted in frustration. Then everyone burst out of laughter.

Tezuka cleared his throat and everyone turned back their attention to the coach again.

We found ourselves our line up for the next match.

" singles 1 – tezuka

Singles 2 – inui

Singles 3- ryoma

Doubles 1- oishi, kikumaru

'Oh great!' I thought. I didn't get a chance to be on the match!

Finally the coach said the final doubles

Doubles 2- Fuji, Ryoko

"Doubles?! Why doubles?! I've had the worse day even and now I have to play doubles.' I thought to myself. I stomp off in frustration. How the hell am I going to play doubles?

Then I saw Fuji-san and I went over and talked to fuji-san

" Erm, Fuji-san, can I have a moment with you, in private?" I asked while blushing slightly.

"Then Fuji brought me to the corner of the tennis court.

"okay we're alone now, what is it?" Fuji asked me while smiling as usual.

" Erm… are…you free…this Saturday?" I asked

Well, here is chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be out soon!

This is specially thanks to Yukiki-Chan. She is also a writer too thanks from the bottom of my heart


	6. Chapter 6: Date

I was standing in front of fuji and waiting for his answer. He's been staring at me ever since i asked him if he was free this Saturday.

"fuji-san? HELLO? Are you there ?! " I waved my hand to get his attention

" Oh,yes..yes. I am here. I am free this Saturday. Why? Do you need something?." Fuji asked

"Then…do you want to go out with me? I asked while blushing slightly.

Then Fuji laughed softly to himself and said "sure. Why not"

"Great! Then, erm, I'll text you the time and the place." I said and walked away, not knowing that someone was eavesdropping on our conversation.

Normal POV

I walked away from fuji after talking to him not knowing that a group of people were watching and listening in our conversation.

" Did you just hear that?" Momoshiro told the rest of the regulars that happened to be there. Momoshiro, kikumaru, inui and ryoma was there and had just heard what I had said.

" Yeah! Oh my god, they must be going on a date!" kikumaru exclaimed

Suddenly, a dark aura emits from ryoma and he looked extremely dissatisfied.

" Date? And she didn't even ask me about or told me that she wanted to go out with Fuji-senpai… I won't allow!" Ryoma said while glaring at Fuji who was still standing at the same position.

" Oi…. Does echizen have a sister complex?"

"Hm…. According to my data… there's 90% that he is very protective of his sister nad 10% that he has a sister complex." Inui read from his notebook

" Wah! As expected from Inui!" kikumaru said with amazement.

"So in conclusion… Echizen is one of the hens in the tennis team" every stared at inui and then….

"Pfft… Hahahaha!" They burst out laughing. Ryoma then looked at them and said "What?". The regulars looked at him and imagine him in a chicken suit and playing tennis in a chicken suit. The thought of it made them burst out laughing but they stopped when a devil appeared from behind.

" Ho…ho… laughing here are we?" Tezuka appeared from behind with devil's horn appearing from his head. The regulars flinched upon seeing tezuka. Then kikumaru accidentally blurted out " I wonder how captain tezuka would look like in a chicken suit. And they thought of how tezuka would look wearing a chicken suit and commanding people with his statue like expression which made them laugh louder.

" 100 laps around the courts… NOW!" Tezuka shouted looking extremely pissed

After running and changing out of their tennis attire, the regulars walked out of the school together.

" Hey, Ryoko just asked Fuji out right?" kikumaru asked to confirm with the rest of the regulars.

" Hmm…according to my data…120% yes. She just asked Fuji out…80% is probably a date." Inui said while writing in his notes…Then from behind, ryoma's aura became dark. Everyone was afraid to talk to him.

The next day…

" Hey, mom, I'm going out today so don't cook lunch for me!" I shouted to my mother.

" Ryoko! Have you taken your medicine?" My mum asked.

"Yeah! Don't worry so much. I'll be off then; I'll be home by dinner!" I shouted from the front door nad left with my tennis bag.

" Erm why is ryoko carrying her tennis bag? And where the hell is ryoma?"

Meanwhile…near the bus stop where ryoko and fuji will be meeting

" I came along just because I was worried but… Why the HELL are you three here?!" Ryoma glared at momoshiro, kikumaru and inui who was hiding with ryoma behind the tree.

"We wanna to know too, after all, it is fuji-senpai that's going on a date, and of all people he is going with ryoko, your elder sister!" momoshiro exclaimed.

"Yes… this is great data…" Inui scribbled notes in his notebook.

They hid behind the tree until they saw fuji waiting at the bus stop. After a few minutes, ryoko came.

"Ah sorry I'm late!" Ryoko apologized. Fuji smiled. " It's okay, you're not late, I was too early."

" Then let's go!" Ryoko smiled. This made everyone surprised and thought that ryoko likes fuji. With that, they walked towards the direction that has many shops. Ryoma and the others followed them slowly. This made the people that walk by stare at like they were some sort of stalker.

Meanwhile

" So why did you decide to ask me out today?" Fuji asked while smiling.

"ah…That's because…about the doubles match…" I said nervously not wanting to show my blushing face. Then I stepped on Fuji's shoelace that was untied.

"Ah?! I lost my balance and was about to fall when Fuji hold on to me

"Ah are you alright?" fuji said. When I opened my eyes. Fuji was holding on my shoulder and it looked like I am hugging him with my face just inches just away from his face. Fuji opened his eyes and eyes meet.

Back at ryoma:

When ryoma saw this scene and he practically jumped up due to shock." Why that fu-"he was about to shout when momoshiro covered his hand around his mouth and pulled him back down to his hiding place.

"Are you trying to kill us all?! You know how Fuji is!" kikumaru whispered.

Back to Fuji:

Fuji looked back when someone is about to shout his name and then he was ryoma's hat that was sticking out from the brush.

hmm…so that's what it is… he thought to himself. Then he smirked…

" This is Fun… Let's fool around with them.

Well this is chapter 6. This is specially all thanks to Yukiki-Chan. She is my editor who help me in my story. Hope you guys will also support her by reading her story First Love , Last Love. Thanks! Please review for this chapter next chapter will be out soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Practice

" ryoko are you alright?" fuji asked while smiling at me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for holding on to me" I replied back. I pushed myself right back on to my feet. It was really an embarrassing. Luckily no one saw us in that position.

Fuji saw my tennis bag and asked me" Ryoko isn't your bag heavy?"

" Oh, no. inside it just my tennis rackets". I replied nervously without looking up at fuji.

"Let me carry it for you , it looks heavy" fuji then took the bag from me .i tried to resist .

" I can carry it myself you know I'm not so weak ...unless...don't tell me you're going to become a hen like oishi ." I said while looking at fuji.

" Oh , no I'm not going to become a hen too , I just felt like working my muscle."

"Oh ... fine.. You win ..."

I hand my tennis bag over and fuji immediately held on to it .

" Alright then, let's go , oh and ryoko .."

"what now ?"

"Don't fall again .. I won't have any hands to catch you this time."fuji smiled .

"Che , I won't ." I smirked at fuji .

They continued walking towards their destination, not knowing that not knowing that four people were watching them from afar.

Back to ryoma:

" Oh, fuji is helping ryoko to carry her bag! So they are indeed on a date!"kikumaru whispered to the group of the regulars from their hiding spot.

" Hmm… according to the data they are 80% on a date and 80% that fuji likes ryoko…" Inui said while writing on his notebook.

Ryoma has really a dark aura surrounding him and his face turns into a devil looking person, the group slowly back away from him not wanting to experience his wrath of anger.

"And well, 90% that ryoma is overprotective his sister and 40% that he has a sister complex towards his sister." Inui said while still continue writing in his notebook.

When ryoma heard about this, he glared at inui also wanting to tear apart the notebook that inui is writing but then the group saw that both ryoko and fuji is walking away so they move up slowly to catch up with them hoping to listen to their conversation.

Back to my POV

Suddenly, fuji put my tennis bag together with his own bag and grabbed my arms. Then he pulled me towards a shop that was located a few walks away from us. What? What's going on? I was about to say something when fuji smiled at me.

"Ryoko , let's play hide and seek ."

What?! Hide and seek? Now? Here?! What's with fuji ?! Then he dragged me and ran from one corner to another. Turning here and there .

When we reached some place that was quiet , he let go of my arms and said " ryoko , sorry to drag you around , i just wanted to try this with someone , and your the first on my list ."

"HUH ?!" Fuji sure is weird , but that was fun .

" so, do you need something when you asked me out?" Fuji open his eyes and looked at me.

" Oh…you see… even though I am good in tennis but I cannot played doubles really well, when I played doubles with ryoma before we ended up fighting with each other next week is the match so I wanted to be familiar with the doubles so I can pair up with you perfectly." I explained while blushing.

" Hmm so that's what it is .. Well then Let's go to the tennis courts ," Fuji said.

" Okay, let's go." I replied.

Back to ryoma and the others :

" Oh COME ON! Where the hell did both of them run off too?" momoshiro exclaimed.

"ochibi, what shall we do now, both of them went missing right under our eyes!" kikumaru asked.

"hmm…80% that fuji wanted to do something with ryoko.." inui writing something more on to his notebook.

Ryoma is really angry with fuji ran off with his sister until they went missing right under his eyes . he couldn't believe that both of them will went missing like this. After a few rounds of finding he gave up by saying" let's go home, we cannot find both of them like this ".

" Alright, I'm going to make fuji-senpai answer my question on Monday" Momoshiro said.

" if you do that .. you'll be dead before we even head to the nationals ."Ryoma smirked .

The group went home together after the seniors treat them at duck burger with the afternoon meal.

Back to my POV:

When we reached the tennis courts, fuji changed to his tennis attire. Wow I must say he look quite good looking in his tennis attire. Then he said with a smile " ryoko, if you want to play doubles well, you must work together with your partner like he or she become one with yourself. If you don't do that it will ends up in a fight since both of the players cannot handle the doubles match they will end up playing like in the single match did. And doubles match have rules that is not the same as singles match."

" Oh man I cannot believe that playing a doubles match have so much explanation why on earth the coach put me in a double match?" I complained

" Well, the coach wanted to see if you can play double match well, but I think she make a mistake again like she did with ryoma and momoshiro." Fuji smirked while replying to me.

" Ryoma, playing doubles? Oh boy! I wish I could have seen that ! I should have come back to japan sooner." I laughed.

" Well, you guess it correctly both of them ends up in a fight in the middle of the game. Both of them have to end up playing like in singles match to win the game. He laughed.

" Okay, let's start by telling me the rules of the doubles match games." I said with a smile.

" First of all when we are practicing if you are not feeling well we are going to stop."

" Che, I can take care of myself"

" The last time you take care of yourself you ended up fainting!"

" if you don't agree will we not start our practice match"

" Fine, you win."

Finally, Fuji began to explain the rules of a doubles match to me, the more I listen I found that a double match is really different from a single matches. There are much rules and regulations to follow. After explaining we began our doubles match since there are also some players who are also playing doubles. At first I mess up quite a bit but later I can catch up with fuji moves.

After every game fuji lets me rest to recover my energy since he knows about my health . After we playing another doubles pair I still wanted to continue to play and he said with a stern voice

" Ryoko, please go and have a break. I don't really wanted you to faint here at the tennis court"

I reluctantly follow fuji since I have agree before and sit down on the beaches. Oh man! He is really another hen on the tennis team! I thought to myself. Can't he see that I am more than capable to take care of myself. What should I call him? Hmm… a naggy grandmother hen! I smirked at the thought.

When fuji looked at me and saw me smirking he say:" Don't tell me that you are thinking of me as a hen?"

What? Of course not!" I exclaimed. Then I walked back to the tennis court to continue our practice on my team combination. When fuji saw me walking back he also follow my suit.

After a few hours of practice and getting sufficient rests from fuji after each doubles match I have, its finally getting late in the evening. Not to let my parents to worry , we started to pack our stuff and ended our practice match. Fuji walked me home from the tennis court, the night wind breezed through my hair swaying my hair in all kinds of direction.

When we finally reached my home fuji smiled at me and say " Its is a really great day of going out with you ryoko, hope we can catch up with you soon. Good night."

" Oh, good night, fuji-san. I have also a great day with you. And thank you for accompany me home." I said with a smile not knowing that someone is listening to our conversation at the moment.

Then fuji walked out of the sights and when I turned behind I also bump with ryoma and I shouted" Ryoma! what on the earth that you are doing here out at night?"

" The same question applied to you! What are you doing with fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

" What am I doing with fuji-san? Its none of the business of you. Che, why my brother also being like a hen?"

Ryoma glared angrily at me when I finished my last part I ignore him and walked into my house with ryoma closed behind me after taking a shower and ate my dinner I went to my room after excusing myself from my parents and also the glaring with ryoma. I have an exhausting day with fuji-san since our match is next week Monday I can asked my dad to have a practice match with me tomorrow. Luckily I have finish up my homework before I went out with fuji-san today.

The next day

I woke up in the next morning feeling entirely refreshed from last night, then I prepare myself for the morning. As usual I went downstairs to have my breakfast after greeting my parents. During the meal ryoma keep on staring at me and I cannot really stand it anyone. Last night during our dinner he keep on glaring at me and now he is staring at me.

" What do you want ryoma, don't stare at me like a puppy!" I said to ryoma.

" What?! Puppy? I want to hear your explanation from last night, why is fuji-senpai sending you back last night and where have you gone for the whole day!" Ryoma shouted.

" Oh, boy you are really a small kid. Forget it now I have more important things to do now." I decided to ignore ryoma for now.

"oto-san, I have a match tomorrow. Can you have a practice match with me?" I asked my father.

" Sure, anything for my beautiful daughter." My oto-san replied while smiling happily towards me

Ryoma glared at our father as if he was saying " if you dare to do anything to ryoko I will personally murder you and place you in the coffin."

Then my Oka-san came out of the kitchen and asked" Have you eaten your medicine, ryoko?"

" Yeah, oka-san, don't worry too much." I replied.

My oto-san let me to the tennis court that is behind our shrine and he walked to the right side of the courts while I remain where I was standing at the left side of the court.

" As my beautiful daughter, you will have the honor of getting the first serve"

" Okay, oto-san. I will try my best" I replied knowing that no matter how hard I try I just cannot beat my oto-san in tennis, he known for his invincible tennis skills. I cannot beat him even my body is healthy but now I have this sickness.

Then both of us went on for our practice match, while Ryoma was watching both of us while playing with Karupin. He is really enjoying to play with Karupin nowadays since it will relax his tension towards other people.

After forty minutes later I was puffing and gasping for breath, luckily I have taken my medicine before engaging in a practice match with my oto-san or else I will be fainted again and now I will be in the way to the hospital again.

" Ryoko, I think we have enough for the day with my loving daughter go and take a rest now on the side" oto-san said in a stern tone while he seen my condition.

" Oto-san, now is my turn to have a practice match" ryoma asked while he took his tennis racket while going to the court where I am standing. I walked over to where he was sitting and decided to play with karupin. Wow, I must say that he grew fatter than the last time I saw him. I thought while playing with karupin.

"Okay, ryoma since you are not my loving son you like your sister you are not getting the first serve like your sister have gotten it" Oto-san said.

Ryoma glared at father and make no effort and waited for him to make his first move. After fifteen minutes onto the game, ryoma is already gasping for his breath and was in the losing end already. Oto-san smirked while he saw this scene and ended the match quickly. Ryoma is getting a lot stronger after he has beaten by tezuka a few days before I even came to japan. This lost will definitely make him stronger than before and someday ryoma you will become even stronger than both father and me. And I hope when that day really come I will be in good condition to play against you.

While I finished my thoughts ryoma walked towards me sweating then mum called us in since it was getting late. Ryoma and I walked in with our father walking right behind us. I quickly when up to the second floor toilet to take a shower while ryoma taking the first floor, I have to bathe quickly since I was young fainted in the toilet before while I was showering I have to end it fast. Then we have our dinner, the mood seems to relax unlike this morning where ryoma keep on staring at me both of us finish our dinner and went to an early night to rest for tomorrow match.

The next day

The regulars of Seishun Academy was a gathering at the tennis court of the competition one by one they came. First arrive is of course tezuka follow by oishi and one by one the regulars and the members of the tennis club has finally arrive but two of them are missing.

" Where the hell is both ryoko and ryoma?" Momoshiro asked.

" hmm… 80% ryoma has overslept again. And ryoko is following her brother suit" inui read from his notebook. Suddenly a voice was heard

" Hurry, ryoma both of us are late." I shouted while running.

" okay, ryoko please watch your step."

" Che, stop worrying both of us will not be late if you woke up on time, you sleeping pig!"

Finally, both of us reach the tennis court where the team supposed to meet and there are a lot of pair of eyes looking at both of us since both of run all the way here as ryoma overslept again.

" Ryoko and ryoma, stop at your argument, both of you need to prepare for your upcoming match. Ryoko get ready since you are starting with fuji in doubles" oichi said in a calm voice.

" Fine, ryoma but I am not done with you. Wait until when we get home you will experience my warth!" I shouted at ryoma and I walked towards the beaches to sit beside fuji-san to prepare my upcoming match.

" Ryoko, hope you are ready, since we have practice for the whole Saturday" fuji smiled at me.

" Yes,of course. I will not fail you fuji-san. Let's play at the best we can." I say with a smile.

Then the match started when the referee asked the players playing doubles 2 of both Seishun Academy and St. Rudolph to step into the court. When both fuji-san and I stepped into the courts I find out that both of the opposite team are boys they are Atsushi Kisarazu and Shinya Yanagisawa. When they saw me they said with a confident voice

"Hey, there is a girl in the opposite team, they will surely lost in the game before they even start.

Both of them smirked as they thought they will win this match before they even start. I will show them not to look down on girls because they look weak I thought. Then we start on the match. Both fuji-san and I was almost prefect since both of us knows our movement quite well since we have practice last Saturday.

" wow, ryoko and fuji are doing quite well with each other." Kikumaru stated.

" Of course, they are prefect since both of them went on a date with each other." Said Momoshiro. When tezuka heard the conversation he felt really uncomfortable but he didn't know the feeling that is come out.

The opponent team was shock how did a female regular manage to end this double match with fuji so fast and they manage to win about letting the opposite team having any chance to score. The game ended in about 15 minutes and ended with 0-6.

Then the next doubles begin oishi and kikumaru versus St. Rudolph's Ichirou Kaneda and its captain, Yoshirou Akazawa. But they lost the match with a game 5-7 as kikumaru is lacking of stamina to continue the match. So the match continues to singles 3 where ryoma will be up against Yuta Fuji. I saw Fuji-san is looking uncomfortable.

" Is something wrong fuji-san?" I asked.

" That opponent that ryoma is up against is my brother yuta." Fuji replied.

"Fuji-san, everything is going to be alright." I tried to comfort him.

The match begin, ryoma is having some difficulties against since Yuta performs his Twist Spin shot. When I saw the shot that Yuka perform I was shocked that moves is highly dangerous since it will damage to the wrist when it was highly perform in young age, and the user may not have the chance to play tennis again if that continue no wonder fuji-san is so worry. When we turned back to the match, ryoma perform a new move Drive B to counter Yuta's technique and wins the match with a game 4-6. Then the match continue where inui was up against Mizuki into a data match. This match is really getting on my nerve since both of them are exchanging data into their match. But inui ended the game with 3-6.

When the match ended, we waited at the benches for the results when a voice shouted at both of us

" Ryoko! Ryoma!

When we turned back we saw our cousin Nanako. " Nanoko, why are you doing here I asked.

" Ryoko, Ryoma. Karupin is missing!"

**Done ! Can't wait to write the next chapter ! Thanks for reading please review **

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWE PRINCE OF TENNIS**


	8. Chapter 8: Missing Cat

What? Karupin went missing?" Both of us shouted

" Ryoma, we have to go and look for it!"

"No, Ryoko , you are tired after the tennis match . You should go home and rest" Nanako advised.

"But…"

" No buts! You have a weak body, you must rest!"

"Don't worry, I will go and search for karupin" ryoma suggested.

Then we left the tennis courts with me being drag home by nanako and ryoma went to search for karupin. After taking a bath and eaten my dinner, I sat on the couch, waiting for ryoma to call. It was already pass 9pm, and ryoma has still not call home or found karupin . I was extremely worried.

"Karupin...where have you gone off to?" I said softy to myself. I should have gone out to look for karupin as well. But, I am apparently locked inside the house with my parents and nanako looking out for me. If only there was a way to shake them off! I went off to the bathroom to wash my face and calm myself down. Then, I noticed that there was a small window at the top left of the bathroom. I just had the most brilliant but craziest idea in the world! The window was small, but it was just big enough for me to pass through. I quietly locked the door then I took at stool that was next to the bath tub and I climb out of the toilet. I landed on the ground and I jumped for joy!

"Yes! I'm out! Opps better keep quiet or else they will hear me."

I ran out of the area and went to search for karupin , my beloved cat .I hope they don't find out that I am gone until I am back with karupin.

Normal POV :

"Ryoko ! It's time to take your medicine!" Nanako called out to ryoko but there was no response. She then went up to ryoko's room to find if she was there, but there was no one in the room.

"Is she in the toilet? Ryoko?" Nanako went to the toilet to check if she was there. She tried to open the toilet's door, but it was locked. "Ryoko ! Are you inside?" she called but there was no response. 'Oh no, she couldn't have fainted inside?! ' nanako thought . "RYOKO!" She banged her hand on the door.

"What wrong nanako?" Rinko came over when she heard the shouting.

" Aunt, ryoko is nowhere to be found when I went to her room to ask her to take her medicine I thought she is in the toilet but she the door is locked I think she may be fainted in there." Nanako explained.

"Say no more, I will go and get the key to open the door" Rinko immediately went to the drawers to take the key. When both of them unlocked the door they shouted " ryoko! Are you alright?" but the toilet is empty and when they looked up they saw the window is opened and the stool that is under the window. Oh, boy, she must go out by using the window. They thought. Nanako took out her mobile phone and called ryoma. When ryoma answered, the phone he was really annoyed since he had been busy searching for his cat and he picked up the phone with an annoyed tone.

"What? I'm Busy-"

" Ryoma! Ryoko also went missing!"

"What?! WHAT?! What the hell? HER TOO?! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!? YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK AFTER HER?!" ryoma shouted through the phone and hang up.

What on earth these happen? Firstly his cat went missing; secondly his sister also went missing around the house! He thought to himself.

Meanwhile:

I was busying searching for the cat. I search the bushes, I search everywhere but I cannot find him. Karupin where are you.. I searched through the bushes that were near a park. It was dark and no one was there, it felt creepy, I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Then, I heard footsteps from behind. On my god, don't tell me it's the pervert that everyone has been talking about. I heard from nanako that the pervert has been going around every night near this area and molesting girls. Don't tell he is behind me? I bent down slowly and grabbed a thick branch that had fallen on the ground. Then I walked slowly towards the vending machine that was nearby and hid behind it. I heard the footsteps getting louder. Shit, he's following me. I held up the branch, preparing to attack the stalker. Then slowly, I saw the foot of the stalker appearing from the sides of the vending machine. I jumped out and hit the person with the branch using all my strength!

"What do you want from me you perverted alien from space!?" I screamed and continued to hit him with the branch.

"Ryoko! Stop it!" The mysterious person said while protecting his head from the wrath of my branch.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! HOW THE HELL DOES YOU KNOW MY NAME?!YOU MUST BE ONE HELL OF A PERVERT, STALKING ME AND EVEN KNOWING MY NAME WHO ARE YOU!?"

"RYOKO IT'S ME! TEZUKA!" He shouted. I stopped hitting him and looked at the person. Heh ? Tezuka ?

"T-tezuka? Why are you here? Why the hell are you stalking me? OH MY GOD ARE YOU THE PERVERT THAT EVERYONE HAS BEEN TALKING ABOUT?!" I pointed my index finger at him.

"HUH?! WHAT?! NO?!"

"Then can you explain to me why are you doing here at this timing?"

"I just went to the convenience store to buy something, and then I saw you, I wanted to come and greet you but then you just ran off to this vending machine here and then you started to ATTACK me when I came here ." He glared at me.

"Oh ... my bad, I thought you were the pervert that has been going around molesting girls ..." I laughed.

Tezuka glared at me.

"Then, now that has been cleared up, what are you doing here at night, you supposed to be home after the match."

"Well, my cat went missing ...And well, I was searching for her."

"Do your parents know where you are?"

Ah crap..I was asked the question that i didn't wanted to be asked. I kept quiet and said nothing to tezuka . He looked at me with a stern look on his face.

"Well, if you're keeping quiet, I guessed i have to call echizen ." he took out his cellphone and was about to call ryoma . I couldn't let that happen so I grabbed his hand to prevent him from calling ryoma .

"Erm, please don't call ryoma. I'm really worried about karupin .."

Tezuka just stoned down there and stared at me. What? What did I do? I pulled my hands back, I felt my heart racing. Why should I feel that way, no I already made my promise not to fall in love again? I thought to myself

Tezuka broke the silent by "Fine, but, on one condition, I will stay with you until find your cat."

"Okay!"

Tezuka stayed with me when I was searching for karupin. I looked everywhere and i couldn't find her. Then tezuka was about to tell me to stop when I heard a meow from a corner of the park. Karupin?

"KARUPIN!" I shouted. Then from the tree, karupin jumped down and landed in my arms. I hugged karupin as tight as I could. I missed him so much!

"karupin , where have you been , I was so worried about you !"

Karupin meowed at me. I smiled and continued to cuddle her in my arms.

"erm , ryoko , since you found your cat , I think you should go home now your parents will be so worried."

"Okay!"

"Since it's late, I'll just walk you home."

"You don't have to ..."

"Aren't you afraid of the stalker?"

"Okay never mind maybe you should just send me home." I said walked off hastily.

Tezuka walked all the way home with me; we said nothing on our journey home. He keeps on staring at me when he walked beside me the silent was really unbearable not to talk to each other throughout our journey. When I reached home before I even step into the house I heard a voice shouted at me.

" Ryoko!, where have you been?"

Oh crap! It's my cousin Nanako! Behind her it's my parents and ryoma glaring at me. So they found out that I climb out of the toilet? I thought I can hold off my family until I found karupin and I have reach home.

" RYOKO! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN RUN AWAY TO LOOK FOR THE CAT, WHAT HAPPENEND YOU HAVE A RELEAPE OF YOUR SICKNESS?"Nanako shouted at me. My parents and ryoma is also glaring at me.

" What? I am home now! And karupin is home too!" I say

When my mum saw tezuka she walked towards him and says with a calm tone " I thank you for bringing ryoko home and take care of her until she finds her cat."

Tezuka replied "It's no trouble at all, but time is rather late so I should take my leave please WATCH over ryoko." Then he walked away.

What the heck? I can pretty well take care of myself thank you very much! I thought to myself. " Ryoko go up to bed now, tomorrow we will have a really long chat with you" my mum said to me.

I went up to my room while I hold karupin up to my room. " oh, karupin have I done something wrong again?" I asked him.

" Meow?"

"Well, the mistake is ready done there is no point of complain over it! Let's get ready for bed karupin." As I changed into my pajamas and put over the covers getting ready to sleep. Then karupin jumped on to my bed and hurtled itself around me. "So karupin you want to sleep beside me?"

" Meow!"

" Alright, good night!" Then I fell asleep.

Meanwhile:

Ryoma and Nanako had already gone up to their rooms, rinko is talking to nanjiro to talk about "Ryoko escape" today where she sneak out to find the cat.

"Nanjiro, I cannot stop worry about our daughter she always so reckless about her health, when I got the call from ryoma that fainted at the tennis court I got the shock of my life. Do you think it's too early for her to come back from America?" Rinko asked her husband.

"Don't worry so much rinko! Ryoma will watch over ryoko. If ryoko is lucky enough she will definitely finds her true love soon enough to take care of her, now let's get ready for bed."

The next day:

I woke up in the morning to get ready for the day in school; I find that karupin is still sleeping on my bed. So cute! I remember that when I was young ryoma will sleep with me together on the same bed now he is too embarrassed to sleep with me even on the same room together. I finish packing my bag and went downstairs to have my morning breakfast when I reach the dining table and sat down my mum speak with me

" Ryoko, your oto-san and I have discuss about your action from last night."

What both of them still wanted to nag at me? Wow now I realize that not only the tennis team is full pack of hens even my home is full packed of them. I thought to myself.

"We decided that you should be wary about your own health; please take good care of yourself." My mum advised

"Now, both of you should get ready for school by eating breakfast." Said my mum.

I start eating my breakfast then I saw ryoma walking to the dining room and he is glaring at me. Oh man! What did he want now? I thought.

" Ryoma, can you stop glaring at me with those puppy eyes?"

" Ryoko, you make all of us worried last night! What are you think that you are doing by searching for the cat at night when japan temperature is really cold, it's different from America. Ryoma shouted.

" Ryoma, can you stop shouting at me! I only wanted to find karupin since you are taking too long to find it and you didn't even call home I was worried." I argued back.

"I didn't call home since I am looking for karupin but I didn't expect that you also gone missing around the house."

"What now you blame on me had gone missing around the house?"

"No, I think that you are pretty inconsiderate towards people around you that care about you."

"You are all acting like a hen! Do you know that hens! You guys are worry too much!

"The last time you say that you are alright during the match against tezuka ended yourself up in the hospital!

"Ryoko and Ryoma can both of you stop shouting in front of the dining table?" Our mum finally cannot stand it anymore.

"Well, he is the one who started first." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well stop it both of you." Our father finally stepped in.

" Ryoma, that is not the tone that you speak to your elder sister like this apologized to her." Said Nanako

Both of us stop our argument for now to finish our breakfast before we are late for school. Once we step out of the house and parents are out of the sights we started all over again.

" Ryoko, you are the one who made the whole family members last night! Can you be more considerate towards other people and think before you act?" shouted ryoma towards me.

"NOW! Who was the one who has overslept for the match yesterday and we end up have to run all the way to the tennis court? You are the one who is irresponsible towards other people." I shouted back.

"What I am tiring to watch your step everywhere you go!"

"You know what? Me too! I cannot believe that you're my brother but you are acting like a hen!

"You are the one who made us to become like a hen!"

"What is my fault all of you are acting like a hen? You-you shorty!"

"What shorty? You baka elder sister!"

**What will happen next between ryoma and ryoko? Review to find out! Stay tune for the next chapter! Until then.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN Prince of tennis**


	9. Chapter 9: An agurment

"What? How dare you call me shorty? You big stupid idiot!" Ryoma shouted.

"What? You super super shorty that will never grow!" I shouted at him. Everyone around us is looking at our direction and I stomped off, not wanting to even continue our conversation any longer. Oh my god why on earth my brother is acting in such a brat? I thought to myself and walked quickly to school.

When I reached the school I was pacing around, stomping my feet down on the ground, I was thinking about my morning conversation. That brat, why can't I do things on my own? I am in deep thought then I bumped into someone.

"What you want to have a piece of me?" I shouted to the unknown person that I have bump into.

"What wrong ryoko?" The unknown person asked. When I looked at the unknown person oh my gosh it's tezuka.

"Nothing's wrong" I replied hastily.

"Okay, just remember that training is today." Tezuka reminded.

"Che, I remember." I replied grumpily. What wrong with everyone today? First my parents, then ryoma now even tezuka is nagging at me. Ignoring, him I walked in to my class and sit down on my place.

After school ends, tezuka and I went to tennis court together on our way there we saw ryoma. Ryoma is glaring at me, what does he want now? I thought. Never mind I am going to ignore him for now. I went to change and get ready for the practice.

When I reach the tennis court the coach gather the regulars and the rest of the non-regulars went back to practice.

"Okay, the next match is on next Monday and the school we are up against is Yamabuki and the lineup for the match is

Singles 1- tezuka

Singles 2- Ryoma

Singles 3- Ryoko.

When I heard my name said out in singles 3 I was in a great relief that I don't need to pair up with anyone this this match. I can play with my own style. The coach continue

Doubles 1- oishi and Kikumaru

Doubles 2- Momoshiro and Kaidoh..

When coach said the last doubles everyone was shocked, what wrong with everyone on the last doubles? Ryoma and I look around everyone is too shocked to even move. Finally tezuka finally break the silent by

"Everyone, report to the courts we will have a practice match, start off with ryoko versus ryoma.

"Great. Now I have to face shorty in a match" I grumbled.

" Ryoko and ryoma report to the court." Tezuka said in a stern voice.

Both of us went to the tennis court and continued glaring with each other, when we reach the court ryoma went to the their side and shouted back

"Ryoko, Don't think that I would go easy on you just because you are my sister!"

"I didn't expect you to go easy on me. I'll win you anyways" I shouted back. Oh man why on earth both of us are having a practice match with each other when both of us already so angry with each other. This is going to be a long day for both of us. I thought to myself and get ready to serve.

The match lasted even longer than I imagine since both of us are really angry with each other. Both of us are not backing down. Then there is a scream

" Ryoma-sama is going to win this match for sure . After all he is the prince of tennis." One of his fan-girl, Osakada shouted.

I twitched to the word of his fan girl and I shouted as loud as I could

"What prince of tennis? He is acting more like the prince of hen!"

"Wh- ?! HEN ?!" ryoma shouted back . Every in the court heard this and they held the urge to laugh. Then by another side of the court, Fuji, kikuamaru and momoshiro burst out laughing . Ryoma face flushed red and shouted back at me.

"What? Ryoko! Do you want to start all over again? You baka sister!

"What? How dare you! You baka shorty Hen !"

"What?! Shorty hen?! You're the baka !"

Both of us started our argument all over again, just like in the morning we completely forgot what is going on around us. The regulars were listening to our argument and no one interfered.

Tezuka finally cannot stand it anymore of our argument and he walked to the tennis courts, with his arms crossed and said with a stern voice

"Both of you tens laps around the courts for disrupting the practice match."

Okay That is it! I held my anger for the whole day and now this statue comes here and commanded us to ran laps!? First my parents, then ryoma and now this stupid captain!. I walked towards him and poked my index finger at his chest and shouted at him

"Ten laps, ten laps! What ten laps? I have enough of the ten laps! How about you go and run ten laps instead? You- you baka papa hen!

When tezuka heard this he was stoned there and everyone is holding their last effort not to laugh.

Oishi, the Mama hen of the tennis team also came over and said

"Calm down, Ryoko!"

I don't wanted to listen to anyone right now and I shouted

"You don't come over and nag at me too! You- mama hen." Then I stomped off.

Oishi was shocked to the point that he was pale as a white sheet of paper .Then everyone cannot hold it for any longer all of them burst into laughter. Tezuka turned around and glared at them.

"All of you 100 LAPS NOW!."

Then kikumaru blurted out "Ryoko really said the real thing how captain tezuka and the connection between him the laps around the courts."

Tezuka glared at him "If you dare to say anymore I will kill you."

All of them admitted to their fate and started to run the laps.

I ran to any direction where I first came across to not wanting anyone to find me. I finally stop to catch my breath and look around to see anyone is following me when I saw no one I feel relief. I walked around trying to calm myself down when I saw there is a shade under the tree I walked over and sat down. The winds brushed through my hair and I feel great but I still don't really want to go back to the tennis court.

Then I heard a familiar voice " Ryoko what are you doing here?"

When I looked up I saw Fuji, I said with an angry tone "If you're here to talk to me about that hen, don't bother."

Fuji seemed to be in amusement mood and reply "Don't worry, I won't . But I have to agree with you, he is a hen ."

"So fuji-san what are you doing here."

"Oh, just looking for you since you just dashed off the courts. Can I sit beside you?" he asked. I nodded and he sat beside me.

"What happen with you at the tennis court? I have never seen you so angry before."

"Well… I got into a huge argument with ryoma. That why both of us are arguing at the tennis court."

"What happen that makes both of you argue with each other?"

"I sneak out of the house last night to search of my cat and I make my family worried, they think that I might cause a relapse in my sickness."

"So that's why. But you know that if you fainted like last time you will make everyone worry about you?"

"Che, I know that but I already come home safely right? So what will be the problem? And beside my parents already nag at me I just don't really want my brother to also nag at me!"

"Okay calm down. Let me tell you something interesting? Actually you are the first person that ever scolded tezuka and humiliated him in front of everyone."

"Really? Why?

"Tezuka is always having that cool stare at everyone and all of them is afraid to approach him you are the first ever person who scolded him. It's really funny that he was scolded by a girl; no one really dares to scold him before.

"Oh, that is the reason? I guess I have so much anger with me so I just let it out."

"But hahaha…. It's really funny to see tezuka stone like that."

"Really? I saw tezuka's reaction it is also really funny!" I also started laughing.

Normal POV:

Ryoma and tezuka found ryoko laughing with fuji. Ryoma is started to get even angry now he is worried about ryoko so he went to find her but then she and fuji-senpai started laughing now, she had completely forgotten about our argument. When tezuka saw this scene he walked away quickly without telling anyone. When fuji saw this scene he smirked. Oh tezuka you do really care about ryoko and don't really care of what ryoko said about you he thought.

Ryoma walked over towards me and shouted

"Ryoko! We are having a big argument just now but now you are laughing with fuji-senpai?

"WHAT?! Do you still wanted to experience my wrath ryoma? I shouted back, I cannot really believe it I wanted to apologies to him when I saw him but NOT now I thought.

"Ryoko you-"

"Stop it ryoma! Cannot you see that ryoko's face it's getting paler?" Fuji-san finally cuts in.

" Ryoko!" Both of them shouted.

"What?" I answered

"Have you taken your medicine this morning?" Both of them asked.

Oh boy this tennis team is full with hens, there are already two of them standing right in front of me and asked me the same question. Does my face really pale? I think I might forgotten to take my medicine again since I was busy arguing with ryoma this morning. I thought to myself.

Both of them are staring at me then I said softly "I think I might forget to take my medicine again."

"What?!" Both of them shouted at the top of their voice.

"Oh, please don't shout both of you are really damaging my ear."

"Ryoko, we are going home this instant!" Ryoma grabbed my arms and pulled me to the school gate. Oh boy he may be the first number one hen of all I thought to myself.

**Here is chapter 9. What will happen in the next chapter? Not sure yet, let me think about it! By the way please review for this chapter. Thanks **


	10. Chapter 10: A phone call

When we reached home our cousin nanako saw us. She was quite surprised since we told her that we have tennis practice this morning she didn't expected that we will come home so early.

"Ryoko, Ryoma didn't both of you say that there is tennis practice today? And why Ryoko is looking so pale again?"

Ryoma gave nanako an unbelievable look and shouted

"WHAT THE HECK? YOU DIDN'T REALISE THAT RYOKO DIDN'T TAKE HER MEDICINE THIS MORNING?"

"What? Ryoko is that true?"

I signed. In school we have already have more than two hens and here there are one more hen. Why on earth that I have so many hens in my whole entire life? I thought.

"I guess I was busy arguing with Ryoma I totally forgotten to take my medicine this mornimg."

"Ryoko go and take your medicine NOW! Your face is already getting paler. After that you are going to up to bed."

I resigned to my own fate I didn't really want to argue with two angry hens now. I immediately took my medicine and go up to bed to my surprise I fell asleep quite quickly.

Tezuka POV

I was walking home after practice has ended. The memory flashback of Ryoko and Fuji keep playing in my mind. The scene of them smiling and having fun with each other kept repeating itself in my mind. What is this feeling in my chest? Why I feel the sadness in my heart when I saw Ryoko being so close with Fuji? Have I started to care about Ryoko too? That's not possible , there's no way , i'm just worried because she is a tennis team member and that's all , there's absolutely no special meaning behind it .

I walked home quickly to have my dinner and proceed to revise my work but I cannot seem to concentrate on my studie as I keep on thinking about Ryoko. I stood up from my chair and paced around the room, sighing. What happen between Fuji and Ryoko? Why am i so damn worried? This is so unlike me at all. Maybe some sleep will help me to get my mind off things. I went over to my bed and lied down flat on my back. I tried to fall asleep but it was no use. After rolling left and right on my bed, I gave up. I sat up straight and took out my phone. I dailed ryoko's number.

"Hello, its ryoko."

"Erm…. Ryoko its tezuka."

"Ahh! do you wanna be a hen on a phone now !?"

"No , i just ..."

"Oh please just say it ..i'm getting a little impatient right now."

"did something happen today?"

"Oh I just have an argument with Ryoma. That's why I am so angry today I'm sorry if I provoke you and sorry i called you a hen in front of the team."

"Oh just like that? Then ... what about fuji?"

"Fuji? What's with fuji ?"

"I saw you laughing with fuji just now after you scolded me and it's weird because one second you were so angry and the next you were laughing ."

"ah that ? I was just laughing cause fuji told me a joke to cheer me up , why ? Dont tell me your J-" ryoko was cut off by a voice .

"Ryoko! You have just taken your medicine you should be in bed now!"

Ryoko signed "Sorry, tezuka you heard the boss. I have to go to bed now. Good night."

"Good night, ryoko" I said and hung up my phone.

After talking with Ryoko I felt a great relief, there is nothing happen between ryoko and fuji I thought. But what's wrong with me? Why I feel so worried that Ryoko might fall in love with fuji? Never mind it's getting late now I should probably sleep now. I got up to bed and fall asleep.

Ryoko POV

When I hung up the phone I felt that tezuka is worried something might happen today but I don't what happen. Then a voice shouted

"Ryoko, go to bed this instant!"

Che, what wrong with everyone today? Everyone seems to be hiding something from me but I don't have a slight idea of what I thought. I got a feeling in my heart when I talk with tezuka but I don't have the feeling when I talk to Fuji-san. My heart will rapidly beat faster and I look at tezuka I feel that I cannot control my emotions. This feeling I have it years ago until that jerk betrays me. Until then I promised myself that I won't get into another relationship with another man. But this time this feeling reappear in my heart does it tells me something? When I fainted at the tennis court he carried me to the hospital it feel really uneasy. Then someone broke my thought

"Ryoko, go to bed this instant! This is the last time I warning you!" My mum appears at the door.

"Yes, okaasan. I will go to bed." I quickly changed into my pyjamas and get ready to bed. It will not going to be pleasant if I experience my mum wrath of anger right now. Never get her to be even angrier then she needs to. I got up to my bed and think about the match next week. I heard that school has made it into the national championship last year so their team must be very good I must be fully prepared if I want to win the singles match on Monday. Tomorrow is a public holiday maybe I will ask dad to prepare me but I think I have an even better idea.

The next morning I woke up early to have my breakfast after greeting my parents. Everything went well but when ryoma came down and glared at me again. He is really a brat! How he can stay angry for so long. Luckily I have plans to go out today or else my eyes will be very tired and I will be completely exhausted at the end of the day for having a glaring contest with ryoma the hen .

"Ryoma what do you want now?" I asked

"Why have you forgotten to take your medicine?" Ryoma asked while glaring at me

"Che, do you even know what is the meaning for forgotten? It's mean to cease or omit to think of something. Do you even need a revision on your language?

"Of course I know what that mean! But I don't know you if you do it on purpose!

"Oh man I really cannot stay at home with you for the whole day with you around bossing with me and glaring with me for the whole day!"

I took out my phone and dialled tezuka number and he answer

"This is tezuka"

"Tezuka? It ryoko I need you to help me today. Are you free?" I aksed

"Erm.. Yes I am free."

"Okay, let meet up today. I need your help with something."

**What do you think that ryoko asked tezuka out for? Stay tune for the next chapter! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sick

I waited patiently for tezuka at the bus stop where we were supposed to meet, since I cannot stand my brother being such a hen I have decided to go out for the day to have a break from that nagging hen.

After a few minutes of waiting tezuka had finally arrived and he asked me

"Ryoko, what did you ask me out for?"

"Well, since I can't stand my brother , the nagging hen for the entire day at home ,I decided to ask you out instead of staying at home to face him . Besides both of us have unfinished business."

"Unfinished business?"

"Yeah, since we never finish the match last time, I figure that we can have another match now."

"Are you sure that you want to continue the match?what happen if your sickness relapses again?

"Oh my god, I just came out of the house of hens to escape from their nagging and here you are , acting like a hen ! Don't worry! I want to finish my matches not half way through beside I have taken my medicine in the morning! I have my sickness under control."

"Okay, if you say so but please take good care of your health. And stop calling me a hen . I am a human for god's sake ."

When I heard the last sentence , I wanted to laugh but my heart raced a little . I cannot help but wonder that he is worried about me .But I have promised that I will not fall in love again. After regaining my thoughts I walked to a tennis court that is nearby with tezuka following behind me.

When we reached both of us quickly went and changed to our tennis attire and walked over to the tennis court to begin our match.

After a half an hour through the match both of us are panting heavily . I am gasping my breath heavily. Then a drop of water fell on to my face, I looked up and saw dark clouds are formed in the sky and I realized it is going to rain. Then tezuka stopped the match.

"What do you think that you are doing?" I asked him

"It is going to rain soon." He replied

"So? We are going to finish to finish this match. I don't care if it is going to rain ." I said .

"Ryoko, your immune system is not really good so we are going to draw on this match for now. I don't want your brother to kill me if you fall sick because we are out in the rain." He walked to the beach where we put our tennis bag and packed his tennis racket inside . Che , I have no other choice do I ?

I went over and also packed my stuff. I cannot believe that he is really another hen in the tennis team. How many hens do I have to face in the tennis team? I lost count after two hens .First , there is the Mama hen , oishi , then papa hen , tezuka and ryoma the baby hen . Sigh . I hope the rest don't become a hen .

Then the rain driped down heavily .When tezuka saw this ,he grabbed my hands and ran to the direction of my home. My heart beat rapidly against my chest and I blushed slightly when I saw tezuka holding my hands. When both of us reached my house , we were already soaking wet from the rain. When Nanako saw the both of us at the door step , she was really shocked.

"Ryoko and tezuka why both of you are soaking wet at the door?" Nanako asked.

"Ryoko and I have a little practice match just now when we realized it started raining both of us are already wet." Tezuka explained.

"Ryoko, you knew better that you should not be out in the rain like this! Do you even remember what happened last time you are out in the rain? Nanoko asked with a serious tone.

"Oh man both of you are really nagging hens." I said.

"What happened last time?" Tezuka asked.

"When ryoko was soaked in the rain last time , she ended up with pneumonia the next day and it was so serious that she had to stay in the hospital." Nanoko explained

"That's serious I guess is good for Ryoko to be back as soon as she can." Tezuka said

"Yes. Ryoko go up and take a hot bath and changed to dry clothes now!" My mum appeared before us and shouted

"Yes, yes .." I replied before going up stairs to take a bath. After taking a bath I went downstairs and I heard my mum speaking with Tezuka while I hid in the dark .

"Once again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you brought Ryoko back home. I have been a little worried that Ryoko is out in the rain."

"Welcome, since it's getting late for the day I think I should go home for now" Tezuka replied.

When I heard this I immediately walked out of my "hiding spot" wanting to send tezuka to the front door since he made an effort of sending me back.

"Tezuka, I'll walk you to the front door." I said without letting my eyes meet with tezuka.

"Okay, thanks Ryoko." Tezuka replied and both of us walked to the front door.

"Thanks for everything tezuka." I said when we reached the door and tezuka walked out.

"Ryoko next time both of us will finish our match once it for all ." Tezuka said with a stern voice

"Okay, tezuka! Remember that this is a promise! Or else you are really a hen!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Ryoko, please… never mind good night."

"Good night Tezuka!"

After both of us said good nights to each other I went back to my room to have an early night since I am getting tired. While I am in my bed I began to recall what happened today. I was really excited when tezuka hold my hand, he was better than that jerk that betrayed me a few years ago. When that person betrayed me ,I didn't tell my parents and my brother thinking that I will become a burden to them. Is tezuka a different person than that jerk? I thought to myself and finally fall asleep.

The next morning I was not feeling well I slowly lifted my eyelids and a wave of nausea came over me. I looked at the clock. 7:30! It's time for school but I seems didn't have the strength to even get up. I feel tired and I just shut my eyes and went back to sleep.

Then suddenly, a voice appeared beside me

"Ryoko? Are you alright? It's time for school."

I opened my eyes and I saw Nanoko standing right beside my bed. I started coughing and gasping for breath when I wanted to answer Nanoko.

"Ryoko? Oh my gosh! You are burning up!"Nanoko said while using her hand to feel my temperature.

"I will be alright. I guess it's due to the rain yesterday." I managed to croak out my words.

"I guess you will not be able to attend school for the day since you are burning up. Wait here I will help you take your medicine." Nanoko walked to my cabinets in my room while she took my medicine out

"Here, take it and swallow it slowly.'' Nanoko helps me take my medicine.

After taking my medicine I felt too tired. My eyelids felt heavy and I went to sleep. When Nanoko realized that I went back to sleep she went out of my room and told my parents and Ryoma that I fall sick.

Tezuka POV

When I reported to class I saw that Ryoko's table is empty. What's wrong with ryoko that she didn't even come school today she is usually early to report to school but it almost running late? I began to worry what has happened to her? I thought.

After school when I saw Ryoko was still not here I asked Echizen

"Echizen, why your sister didn't come for practice today?"

"Captain, she has a fever today that's why she is absent for today." Ryoma replied

"Oh, what happened?" I cannot help myself but ask what happened .

"After she ran in the rain yesterday with YOU she was soaking wet even though she went for a bath but her immune system is weak so she fell sick again" Ryoma answered.

"Oh, go back to your practice." I maintain a stern look on my face

It is really my fault that Ryoko fell sick because she is soaking wet from running in the rain yesterday? Ryoko please get better soon I thought to myself.

Ryoko POV

I am resting in my bed for the whole day but Nanoko always came up and looks after me while I am sleeping bringing my breakfast, lunch and dinner. My mum also stay by my side ensure that I am feeling better if I am not she will send me to the hospital.

After a whole day rest, I was better today but I still have a little coughing but I can manage myself to attend school today.

I get myself ready for school with my medicine in my bag in case for any relapse in my sickness. I went downstairs for my breakfast and I greeted my parents

"Ryoko, are you feeling better to go to school today?" My mum after I have greeted them

"Yes, I am feeling much better." I replied

Then, Ryoma the hen saw me at the breakfast table and glared at me. He is really a hen to be glaring me at the breakfast early in the morning when I really wanted a break.

"Ryoma, if you want to say anything can you please say it out without glaring at me. My eyes are starting to hurt with all the glaring from the hen.'' I said

"Ryoko, what happened to you when you come home soaking wet and you fall sick the very next day? I wanted to hear the full explanation." Ryoma replied.

I did not say anything to him since I don't really wanted to explain that I wanted a rematch against tezuka on that day but we ended up in a draw due to the bad weather on that day.

"I don't need to explain anything to you." I replied after much thinking. After I have finished saying this I grabbed my bag and I went out of the room. When I am out I could hear Ryoma shouted my name. I ignored him and walked quickly to school with Ryoma walking behind me.

I went up to class immediately when I reached school ,not wanting Ryoma the nagging hen to nag at me even further. When I reached the class I found that tezuka is already there I went over and say hello .

"Good morning, tezuka."

Tezuka then turned away from the book that he is reading and looked at me .

"Good morning Ryoko. Are you feeling better Ryoko" He replied with a cold look .

"Huh? How did you know I was sick ?Yes, thanks for the concern." I replied.

Then, the school bell rang. I went to my seat and sat down . I slowly realized that the statue , tezuka , has been staring at me ever since the bell rang. Whats wrong with him staring at me ? Then without knowing ,I started coughing again. I quickly take out my medicine .

"Ryoko, are you sure you should even be in school today?" Tezuka asked

"Don't worry I've just taken my medicine. I am feeling a lot better than yesterday." I replied. Then the teacher walked in to begin our lesson.

Finally, the school has ended. Both of us quickly packed our stuff and proceed to the tennis court for our training for the day. I went to the locker room and changed to my tennis attire and walked to the tennis court. Then the mother hen Oishi came over

"Are you sure you can practice today? I think you should take a break today Ryoko"

"I am fine with a little match today . Besides , I am already feeling better." I replied

Oh man he is really the mother hen of the tennis team . Can't he even give me a break? I thought to myself. Then the coach came over and says

"Today, we will have a practice match."

"What practice match?! we just have a practice not too long ago !" Kikumaru moaned .

"Yes, practice match . but todays practice will be a little different from the normal ones." Our coach replied . Inui , then came out , holding a box in his hands .

"Here is a box full of papers. One each paper is a punishment . whoever loses the match will have to pick out one of the papers from this box and do whatever the punishment on the paper is ." Inui smirked evilly to the others .

"Okay, if that is settle let's begin the practice match" Inui stated

"Okay, this will be the order of this match

Oishi vs Ryoma

Fuji vs Kikumaru

Inui vs Kaidoh

Momoshiro vs Kawamura

Tezuka vs Ryoko "The coach stated

YES ! I get to play with tezuka ! Lucky ! I looked at tezuka and gave him a smile .Then Oishi and Ryoma began their match .

**How will the story formed? Who will win in this practice match and who will get the punishment? And what will be the punishment? Well please wait for the next chapter and please Review for this**


	12. Chapter 12: Unique Punishment

Then Oishi and Ryoma began their match .

After about 20 minutes into the match both sides are not really backing down even though Ryoma is leading in the game. It is taking too long I thought. Let's add a little spice to it!

"Ryoma! Do you want to get that punishment? Hurry up and finished the game or else you are really a hen!" I shouted. When ryoma heard this,he turned and gave me a look . His eyes started to get serious and after a few minutes he finished the game with 3-6.

When he walked over and shake Oishi's hand he said "Gomenasai, Oishi senpai. I didn't really want to get the punishment or being called a hen by my sister."

Oishi smiled and said "Nothing of the sort! You are powerful to win the match even without your sister saying anything."

Then Inui came over holding the big box of paper fill with punishment and said to Oishi

"As the vice-captain of the tennis team, make your team proud and draw the punishment of losing the match."

Inui smirked evilly when Oishi pick out the paper from the box. When Oishi read the paper his face turned pale white.

"Do...do I really have to do this?" He asked while staring at inui .

"Yes, don't forget that you are the vice-captain of the tennis team! You cannot just back off like this. You have to set a good example . Just do what the paper tell you to do." Inui replied.

"I know that ! But Do i really have to wear this ?" Oishi replied while holding the paper to only Inui to see. Inui took a look at the paper and let a small chuckle to himself .

"Well , this punishment suits you . The thing you are going to wear is there. I have already planned everything out when I write these punishments." Inui replied while pointing the costumes outside the tennis court.

I didn't realised until now that there are a box costumes outside . All of us are staring at Oishi when he walked over to take the costumes. We were quite curious to know what kind of punishment did Oishi picked out from the box. Then he picked out the chicken suit and walked back to the centre of the courts. Oh my god ! He has to wear that ?!

"Inui ! What did the punishment said ? Why is oishi holding a chicken outfit ?!" Kikumaru shouted at inui. Then inui passed the piece of paper to kikumaru and he read it out .

'Please wear a chicken suit provide by inui and dance the chicken dance in the centre of the courts in front of the entire tennis team'

Pfft ! Are you kidding me ! Now i wished ryoma was the one doing that . Everyone started to laugh softly to themselves and some were trying to hold their laughter .

"I'm glad i wasn't paired with buchou for the first round or else i would be the one in the chicken suit now ." was what ryoma said after seeing oishi putting on the chicken suit . Oishi then walked to the centre of the court and stood there . Oi , is he really going to dance ? i mean surprisingly the outfit really suit him but is he really going to dance such an embarassing dance ?! Then before we knew it , he started dancing .

He flapped his arms four times in a motion of a chicken flapping his wings .

And wiggled side to side four times.

Then clapped four times.

When I saw the dances I burst out in laughter and almost drop to the floor, all of the regulars also bursted out laughing.

"Hahaha. St….Stop…..the…..da…dance." I managed to say out the words and continue laughing.

He repeated the dance four times which makes us laugh even louder . It really suits him! Since he is a mama hen and now he is wearing the chicken suit doing the chicken dance. Finally he stopped and his face was flushed red . All of us still laughing thinking about the chicken dance that just performs before us.

Tezuka cleared his voice and said "please start the Next match right now."

Fuji and Kikumaru went over to the court to begin their match. Both of them begins their match but Kikumaru is still lost to his stamina while his opponent is the genius in tennis and also in studying. The game ends with 4-6.

Kikumaru walked over to Inui and asked "Do I really have to pick the punishment out of the box? What happens if i end up with something ridiculous like oishi !"

Inui smirked "Everyone who lost the match would have to pick out the punishment, go and pick out the punishment from the box."

Kikumaru pulled his hand into the box and pull out the paper and read it silently. After a few seconds of silent he asked "Inui, are you even sure about this?''

Inui nodded and said "Just do what is stated on the paper."

Kikumaru broke into a smile and shouted happily "The paper stated that I get to hug one of the female regulars that is on our team since there is only one female regular on our team, I get to hug Ryoko!"

"What?!"ryoma and I shouted. What is that punishment that got to do with me? I thought. When I looked at Kikumaru he is already on his way running towards me. Oh god, why I have to be hugged by someone? Inui that sadist !.

"Ryoko, finally I got the chance to hugged you!" Kikumaru threw his arms over me and i closed my eyes . I was waiting for the impact but i didn't feel anything . Then i opened my eyes and saw him hugging a rather short person ..ryoma.

"Kikumaru-senpai, I will rather for you to let go of me now." Ryoma stated .

"o-chibi! What are you doing here? I get to hug ryoko as punishment." Kikumaru stated.

"I don't care about what punishment! If you dare hugged her. I will personally murder you . Do you understand?" Ryoma shouted and glared at Kikumaru . Kikumaru flinched and nodded .

Then I saw Inui is busy writing something down to his notebook while smirking happily. Tezuka again cleared the commotions and Kikumaru took a step back and join Oishi.

The next match begins with Inui and kaidoh walked over to the courts. The match begins and ended quite quickly since Inui as all the Kaidoh data where Inui can simply overthrow them. I remember that Ryoma told me before that he doesn't really like the style and data he put in to the match. The matched ended with 3-6.

Inui get the box in front of kaidoh and let him to pick the punishment, Kaidoh pull his hands in and withdrawn one paper from the box. He read "Please perform the Lala dance at the centre of the courts." All of us immediately burst out laughing again. "Please go over to the courts and perform the punishment, don't you think you can escape. Your entire senior has admitted to their punishment please also do the same?" Inui stated.

Without any choice Kaidoh went over to the courts and began the Lala dance. All of us laugh even louder than before especially Momoshiro who laugh the loudest of all of the regulars. When Kaidoh finished the dance he glared at Momoshiro who also returned the glare.

Fuji cut into their glare and say "Please stop glaring at each other. Momoshiro and Kawamura please go over to the courts to begin the match before any bloodshed appears at the courts. I am sure the cleaners of the school would definitely mind the blood appearing on the floor."

I looked at Fuji-san, he has a really good way to revive the situation. Momoshiro and Kawamura made their way to the tennis courts. I didn't see how Kawamura played in tennis before. I didn't played with him before but I have played with Momoshiro before his tennis style is really unique and I heard from Ryoma that on the surface Kawamura has a shy personality without his tennis racket, but becomes extremely aggressive and loud once he has a tennis racket in his hands. I cannot wait to see what happen in this match.

The match started when Kawamura holds the tennis racket he really seems different. "Great! Burning! Momo! Start the match." Kawamura shouted. Then they start the match without any delay since Kawamura is at the aggressive mood that was cool . I wished i had the ability to do that .

Momoshiro has done his best but he is not match against Kawamura who has the strength in the match. The match ended with a close game of 5-7. It is really a close game but Momoshiro has really done his best with of him up against Kawamura who was a third year. Inui walked over to Momoshiro and asked him to pick out the punishment from the box.

In a tennis match, a lost is still a lost. Momoshiro pick out the paper from the box and read it "Walk around the school for twenty minutes dressing up as a hamburger." Everyone stared at Momoshiro with a small smile form on their face. Momoshiro went to dress up as a hamburger when he came out the entire regulars saw him in that outfits all of us burst out laughing. Momoshiro walked out of the tennis court to serve his punishment. After twenty minutes he came back with the hamburger suit on his hands and shouted

"I would not eat hamburger for least a week since I know how feel to be one!"

Everyone burst out laughing . Momoshiro's face turned red and walked away as quick as he can .

Finally my chance against Tezuka, this is really a great day since I can finished the match once it for all. Both of us walked over to the courts and begin the match. Even though I am leading the match I can felt that Tezuka is distracted by something, but what is it he is distracted about?

"tezuka , at this rate im going to win .."

He didn't reply me . And infact he eventually slip up and the ball went out of the court and gave me the winning point .

The game eventually ends with 5-7. He is quite strong even though he is distracted by something but I win the match. Okay i just felt angry right now . He didn't play me with his full strength !

Inui walked over to Tezuka and hold the box to him. Tezuka stared at Inui. Inui replied "Even though you are the captain, you still have to pick out the punishment! You must show the attitude of a captain!"

Tezuka put his hands into the box and draw out the paper. When he read the paper his face changed. "Practice is about to be over -"

"What did you get Tezuka? Are you running away ?" Fuji cut tezuka off .

" I have things to take care of . I better be going now." Tezuka replied nervously and was about to walk away .

"Come on; let's see what you got!" Fuji walked over and took the piece of paper that is on Tezuka's hand. When Fuji got the paper and read it he immediately burst out laughing.

"What wrong Fuji? What did Tezuka get?" Kikumaru walked over to Fuji.

"H…he Got…..hahaha" Fuji continues his laughter unable to speak with anyone of the team.

"Okay, let's see what Tezuka gets" Kikumaru gets the paper from Fuji. When he read the paper Kikumaru also burst out laughing.

"What's the matter? Senpai? What did the captain get?" Momoshiro walked over.

"You see Tezuka have to have to" Kikumaru started to control his laughter to say.

"Have to what? Say it out!" Momoshiro shouted.

Kikumaru was unable to say it so momoshiro took the paper and read it out loud .

'please go over there and grab the monkey suit and perform the monkey dance in front of the tennis club . PS : i hope tezuka gets this .'

Momoshiro laughed after reading that and tears were coming out from his eyes . Pfft a monkey dance ?! Now that i want to see !

Everyone stared at Tezuka and wonder if Tezuka would do the punishment as requested. Then Fuji walked over to Tezuka and said

"You want to teach the right way right? As the captain you have to show the perfect example for the members' right?

Tezuka stared at Fuji without saying anything all of the regulars is trying to control their laughter. Tezuka walked over to take the monkey suit and put it on. At that moment everyone is staring at him. He walked to the centre courts and began to dance. Everyone burst out laughing non-stop with the movement of tezuka being the monkey. Ryoma and i hugged each other and laughed at tezuka . Now i was glad he was distracted since i get to see this side of tezuka .

When tezuka finished the monkey dance everyone is too busy laughing to even realise. He walked over and said in a stern voice .

"Everyone, twenty laps around the courts!" He said while still in his monkey suit . Now i want to laugh even louder since he look so ridiculous in the suit ! and he was also commanding us while wearing that ! Tezuka then turned to inui and gave him a devil's look .

"Inui hundred laps around the courts for all of the stupid punishment!"

**This is the chapter 12 of my simplest love! Thanks for all to view this but also take time to review! Next chapter will be out this week the earliest if not next week. Thanks for all the support!**


	13. Chapter 13: Match

After the practice we were really tired since Tezuka has made us run around like mad dogs. I am getting quite hungry right now. Better to have some dinner before we go home . I heard there is a new café opened last week and the ice-cream there tastes great. Let's try that !

"Ryoma, let's go for a little dinner before we go home." I asked.

"Where did you want to go? You know that mum don't really like you to eat outside." Ryoma stated.

"Don't be such a great killer! Once a while is okay, if you don't want to go ,I can go on my own " I resorted. I cannot believe that my brother will be such a hen right now!

"Ryoko, are you guys going out to eat?" Kikumaru cut in to our conversation. I think he has been listening to our conversation just now.

"Yeah, do you want to join us?" I asked.

"Sure, why not. Since I am also going to have a little dinner before I go home, Kawamura just went off before I could have the chance of even asking him." Kikumaru replied.

"Let's go then. I want to try a new ice-cream at a café that just opened last week." I said.

"Let me just remind you that a certain someone just recover from her sickness just yesterday." Ryoma sounded and glared at me .

"Ryoma , Keep your mouth shut or else you want that little secret to be out!" I said it with a smirked on my face. Ryoma's face began to turn white. That secret only me, mum and him knows . I always threatened him if he made me really angry with that. He was really afraid that I will reveal his secret to everyone. The price on his face was priceless!

"Fine ! I will also come along with you. Since Okaasan told me to watch your meal over the next few days. If I don't come along with you , I will get even more scolding from her." Ryoma said.

"Alright, let's go then." I said while walking to the front gate with Kikumaru and Ryoma right beside me.

When we reached the café we saw that Kawamura .

"Hey, isn't that Kawamura going to that café too?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is really him! I thought he went home straight after the tennis practice just now?" Kikumaru said

"Yeah but why he is doing here?" I asked.

"Probably a date " A voice sounded right behind our back and startled us .

When we turned and he who was behind our back we will shock to see that Inui was standing right behind us. How the hell he got here? Did he come here by teleportation? How did he get behind us so fast? I thought to myself.

"Inui-senpai? What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"This is a good data to capture of Kawamura , I must record it in my notebook." Inui said it definitely.

"Yes, this may be a good data." Ryoma replied . And why is ryoma mimicking inui ?! What does he need the data for ?! Ryoma is weird .

Oh boy what kind of mess have I gotten myself into? By the time I knew it , Inui, Kikumaru and Ryoma already went into the café. Without any choice I also went into the café. We went to take a seat near to where Kikumaru is seating. When we took our seat we saw that Kikumaru is seeing a woman.

"Oh, Gosh! He is really seeing someone!" Kikumaru whispered to us.

This is really embarrassing! All the people among us will probably think we are some sort of stalker. Now I will rather go home rather than to be here to try the new desert. I thought to myself.

"This is the menu for our dinner combo meal for all students at a special price, please try out our meal." The waiter said to us while giving us the menus. I quickly glance through the meal and the others also slowly glance through the meal while secretly glancing at Kawamura.

I quickly ordered my meal since I don't really wanted to be here any longer. Since I am sitting at a position where I could see what Kawamura is doing. All of them are staring at Kawamura and Inui are busy writing notes in his notebook. Ryoma is also staring at Kawamura

"Are you all sure that you don't want Kawamura to find out that we are secretly staring at him?" I asked after I stand it anymore with all the position they are in.

"Yes! Why would someone that is stalking someone let him know that we are stalking him ." All of them answered in the same voice . Okay they are truly stalkers .

"In that position, the only person who will not spot you is blind people." I said while shaking my head.

Then suddenly Kawamura and that woman started their conversation and she started crying. Oh my gosh! What did Kawamura said to make her cried? Then a young man came in. He walked to the seat where the woman and Kawamura are seating. He looked like a punk with white hair and he also looked very violent to me.

"That is Jin Akutsu from the Yamabuki Middle School. The opponent team where we will face on Monday, rumors stated that he is really strong." Inui explained.

"Is he that strong ?" I asked.

"Rumors stated that he is once-per-decade tennis player and he is known as a monster. He uses an unusual flexibility of his body to put high speeds in his shots and hit balls in unnatural positions allowing him to hit his opponents if he desires. He can also change the direction of the balls in any position .He won every tennis match that throw to him and he hasn't lost a single point to his opponent." Inui explained.

Hmm , he is that strong ? He looked more like a jerk to me! I bet that he doesn't even like tennis at all! I thought to myself. That Jin Akutsu walked over and sits with that woman. My god ! Did Kawamura steal his girlfriend from him? If he is , he is bound to be in a great trouble since that guy don't seem very nice . We continued to watch and then we saw that they were quarreling .

Then we saw that Jin Akutsu stood up , took a glass of orange juice and poured it on to Kawamura's did he do that for ?! What a jerk ! I started to get angry. Even though I don't understand the full matter but this is not something one should do ! Without much thinking I stood up and went over to them.

"Ryoko!" Kikumaru shouted.i ignored Kikumarua and walked towards the table that Kawamura and that Jin guy . I stood there and Kawamura's face looked shocked and his eyes were wide open .

"You! What are you doing? Even though I don't understand what happen that is not the thing to do to others !" I shouted at Jin Akutsu and pointed my index finger at his face . Then , he smirked at me .

He was staring at me with his eyes cold as ice but I am not afraid of someone like him . He don't scare me at all ! I glared back at him which surprised him . I guessed all the girls at his school must be terrified of him if he is this surprised . Well , i'm not ! I have my father's blood flowing in my veins and I am so not scared of him .

"What do you think that you are doing .. Busybody!" Jin Akutsu standing up.

"i should be the one asking that !What are you doing to Kawamura?!" I said determinedly.

"It's not your business little girl ." he said.

"Of course it is ! Kawamura is my friend and you just poured juice on him ! apologised to him and I am not a little girl you jerk !" I shouted at dare he call me a little girl ?! I hate it when people call me little ! I am taller than ryoma you know !

Then he stood up and looked down on me . I saw that his fists tightens and he looked like he wanted to hit me . What does he want to fight !? I'm not scared ! I stood there and waited . Then Ryoma stood in front of me and that jin guy lowered his hands .

"What do you think that you are doing now Brat?" Akutsu asked.

"What do you want to do to my sister ? Like she said , you're in the wrong , either you apologise or you leave. " Ryoma said it with a cold look on his face. Oh boy he is really angry now! He only gives off people that look when he was really angry then looking around and I saw that the entire cafe was looking at him .

"There is too much of the busybodies here right now, I don't feel wanting to deal with it. We will meet again." Akutsu replied while pulling the woman away out of the café.

"Are you alright Kawamura?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry . Next time Ryoko don't act rashly , that was a dangerous situation you know ." Kawamura replied.i ignored that comment

"Kawamura-senpai, do you know him?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes, he is one of my friend and we know each other since . Childhood. We learnt karate together when we are young." Kawamura explained.

"Oh, I hoped I can get a chance to battle against him on Monday, he looked strong." I said.

"No , he's too dangerous !" Ryoma shouted.

"I'm not scared at all ! I will play against him !"

"No you won't be !"

"Actually, Ryoko you will get a chance to battle against him on Monday, I heard that he is also in singles 3. You will match up against him." Inui walked over and explained.

"YAY ! In your face ryoma ! Now I have a great match to look forward to" I said happily with a smile on my face. I haven't been a prefect opponent for a long time after than Tezuka.

"What !? INUI-SENPAI ! CHANGE THE PLANNING !" Ryoma shouted and looked at inui .

"Sorry echizen .. but it's been fixed . Unless you drink my special inui juice then I may consider changing the position."

ryoma's face went white as snow and shook his head .

Oh my cute little brother is starting to be caring towards me? But I feel that I have to be on the match to battle him. I shake my head and replied

"No, Ryoma I will handle the match on Monday. I wanted to see for myself if he is strong just like other people have say about him. "

Ryoma see that there is no point to continue the discussion since I will never reconsider my choice if I have decided to do it, so he just kept quiet. We went to finish our meal at the table and then paying our bills before going home. If he is that strong like people say about him, I will get my Otou-san to have a practice match on the weekends to have a little practice before the match .

Then both Ryoma and I went home, after my shower I thinking how will I win the match against him. After much thinking I fell asleep and I have thought of an idea to win against him.

During the weekend I have practice match with Otou-san and I felt ever ready to battle against that jerk. I have been thinking about something else other than the match on Monday. I was thinking about the day where I had a practice match with Tezuka . Did he let me win on purpose so I will not get any of the punishment? I thought to myself. No ! Tezuka is not someone like that ! Ahh whatever ,I have to win the match against that jerk first! I have to concentrate! I went take a shower before getting already to sleep. Tomorrow is the match I must get plenty of sleep to prepare myself for the match.

The next day came quickly , I was wide awake when my alarm clock wakes me up and surprising that I don't even have to wake Ryoma. When I made my way to the breakfast table he was already there eating breakfast. I sat down opposite him to eat my breakfast.

When I finished my breakfast, Oka-san came over and asked "Ryoko, I heard that today's match may be difficult for you. If you are not feeling well in the match you must give up alright?"

"Yes, I know." I agreed hastily. I don't want to give up on the match but I don't really want to faint on the tennis court too.

Both Ryoma and I walked out of our house and walked to the tennis court where the next match is going to be held. When we reached the competition area we found that all the regulars are already there. We walked over them and then together we went to the register counter where we will sign in before each match.

Then we went to the area where we can put our things down and relax before the match even start. Within minutes the players from the Yamabuki Middle School also arrived to their area. When I spotted Jin Akutsu my blood boiled in anger , today I will win the match against that jerk !

When the teams are settled and about 15 minutes later the match begins. We started off with Momoshiro and Kaidoh. All of the regulars seem really worried about both teams up with each other in the match. Did something happen to both of them? I thought to myself. Another team starts off with Ichiuma Kita and Touji Muromachi. All the four players went to the court and went to the double position. The match begins.

When the match start we can all heard about Kaidoh and Momoshiro arguing with each other.

"Oh, boy they have started the war again?" Kikumaru smirked happily.

"oi ..Are they really alright with this double match?" Ryoma asked

"Yeah, they seem they don't have a good friendship between both of them. Did something happen to them" I asked.

"Both of you are new to this team .. so you don't understand. Kaidoh and Momoshiro have always been arguing each other even when they are in the first year. Both of them will not back down now if both of them are in the same tennis match together." Fuji explained.

"So why are they always arguing with each other?" I asked.

"Hmm well you could say they are rivals ." Fuji replied.

When I looked back on the match, what Fuji say was true they seem to know each other position in the tennis match. They also knew each other weakess through the match. The match ended in 30 minutes with our team wins against the match with 3-6

Since there is nothing in the next match interesting to see since the next match is Oishi and Kikumaru the golden pair in our team up against Kentarou Minami and Masami Higashikata. Our team will win for sure; I will take some time to walk around to perhaps buying something Ponta to drink since I am getting quite thirsty. I stood up and walked over to the vending machine.

After I buy Ponta from the vending machine I walked around the area but then I heard one voice.

"You little brat, you knocked against me and spill your drink all over me now you trying to get away?"

"I am sorry, please don't hurt me" A small voice whimpered.

I quickly went over to the direction of the voice and find that Jin Akutsu was bullying a small boy . He was holding on to his tennis racket and tennis ball aiming to throw against the small boy that is laying on the ground. I cannot believe it now he is bullying the small boy who has just spilled some juice over him. He even threatens to beat him up with the tennis ball?

Filled with anger , I walked over to them and shouted

"What on earth you are doing to the little boy !"

He turned around and looked at me. "What , you again ! You are that girl from that day who tried to interfere with me." He said with a cold voice.

"Yes, I am. You better let go of that boy now! I am warning you." Akutsu took a few steps back away from the boy. I went over and helped that boy to get up and asked to get away from here as fast as he can. The boy say thanks and quickly ran away.

"Now, you have done it . The boy didn't even apologize to me!" He shouted.

"He has already apologized to you! At least he apologized ! You on the other hand , didn't even apologize to Kawamura ! " I shouted back at him. He looked down at me and stared at me . W-what ?

"So .. you're the regulars of the Seigaku ? I heard that i was going to have a match against a girl from that school. I'm guessing it's you .?" He said.

"Yes, that's me but I don't really want to play against you Now ! You don't deserve to even hold the tennis racket on your hand right now." I shouted at the top of my voice. I hated it . No one use tennis as violence as a source of violence .

"You know, I wanted to beat the hell right out of you right now!" He shouted while closing his fists and landing his fist on midair right now.

I quickly close my eyes and waiting for the impact to land on me. After a few seconds nothing happen and I slowly opened my eyes and I found out that Tezuka was standing right in front of me clenching his left arm. Tezuka ?! What ? Did he hit Tezuka ?!

"Tezuka !" I shouted and kneeled down by his side .

"I suggest that you leave right now." Tezuka said with a cold tone in his voice.

"Hmph ..." Akutsu said and walked away .

When he walked away , I turned to Tezuka who was still holding on to his arm .

"Tezuka ! i'm sorry ! are you okay ?!"

"I'm fine .. it's just a-"

"Tezuka, Ryoko! Are you both alright? Tezuka ! Your arm ! You know you're still healing it ! why did you use your arm to block the attack ?!" Fuji asked while walking towards us.

What ? Is his arm injured ?

"Ryoko, let's let Tezuka rest for a while at the bench over there." Fuji said while pointing the bench that is a few meters always from us.

I helped Tezuka to get over to the bench since he is grabbing his left arm tightly and he almost drops to the ground right now. When Tezuka sat on the bench I could see beads of his sweat was dripping on his forehead.

"Tezuka, you take a rest here, I will go and take some pain reliever." Fuji said.

"Wait, Fuji ! I'll come with you " I said.

Fuji nodded and I quickly walked beside him. When Tezuka was out of the sight I quickly asked my suspicious.

"Fuji-san, did Tezuka injure his arm before?" I asked. Fuji looked at me and kept quiet for a while. Did I ask something i'm not supposed to ask .?

"Erm , nevermind if you don't want to tell me .."

"Yes.. he did .. Back in the first year where he is battle an upperclassman. He left arm was been injured by the upperclassman and he cannot make the full recovery of it. That is the reason why he is in pain right now. When he is defending you Akutsu must hit his left injured arm." Fuji explained.

"It was my fault." I said with a sad tone. If only I didn't provoke Akutsu .. This won't be happening...

"Don't be so upset, you are not the one who cause his injures, he defended you from an assault. It's not your fault ." Fuji said while trying to comfort me.

Fuji grabs the pain relievers while I grab some water and brought some ice from the store and we quickly when back to Tezuka. When we are back Tezuka was still holding his left arm grinding in pain. I walked over and sit down right beside his injured arm. Fuji gave the pain reliever to Tezuka while I hold the water to him. When Tezuka see this he took the pain reliever and shallow it with water.

I put the ice in my towel and wrap it. I said to Tezuka

"This could help to reduce the pain" I placed the ice pack on his injured arm .

At first he was grinding in pain and his shoulders tense up and slowly he relax. After 15 minutes or so he seems completely relaxed I think that the pain must be gone, So I remove the ice from his injured arm.

I stood up and glanced at him and I finally spoke

"You're an idiot ! Why did you protect me with your injured arm ?!"

"Saying from someone that provokes him just now? Why can't you be more mature ?!" Tezuka say with a stern voice.

"I'm...I'm sorry ...I know it's my fault ..I'm sorry ." I said with a sad voice and looked down on the ground .

"It's not your fault that my arm is injured. Just… just be careful next time." He said while standing up. "It's not your fault so don't worry about it ." And he patted my head with his palm . Ba-Thump !

The last words make my heart skipped a bit . This feeling again . What's wrong with me ? The three of us when back to the tennis courts together. When we enter the courts we found that our team has won the match with a game of 5-7. It was a close call but we still won. The next match will be me up against Jin Akutsu.

I went to prepare my match against him when the time for the match I went over to the court. About 5 minutes later I found him walking to the courts and we glared at each other. The judge asked the match to begin and both of us walked to the court without saying anything to each other.

I began the match with quick and swift movement of tennis. He seems quite shocked that a girl like me could be so skillful in tennis. To counter his movement to hit balls in unnatural positions, I close my eyes and stand at the center of the courts since then I managed to hit what he throw to me. Every player seems shocked to see since I have been practicing the skill with my father during the weekends. The game ended with 3-6 giving my team to win.

After that, both of us walked to the center of the courts. I smirked at him and said

"I won the match didn't I? You also put effort into this game. There is really good job"

He doesn't say anything but just walked away laughing happily. He is a strange player that I ever met. I am sure that we will meet again someday in the future.

I went to back to my team's area to pack up my things and then Kikumaru shouted

"We can get to relax right now! Since there is no match for a while after this"

"No, we cannot" I replied causing everyone to stare at me and I continue my sentence "The examinations start next week. We have to study !"

"What?! NOOO!"

**This is my chapter 13. It's quite long. I will continue to put effort in my next chapter. Thanks for all the support! Please enjoy this chapter and review for it! Next chapter will be out by Tomorrow or at Tuesday! **


	14. Chapter 14: Revision and Examination

"Oh, ryoma cannot you even understand this simple Maths question? I have been teaching you this question for the past 1 hour but you still don't get it?" I snapped at ryoma who was just sitting beside me trying to understand the question.

"Maths, it's just not my best subjects you know. If I am lucky I am get least a B+ if not I will get the B- " Ryoma replied.

"Yes, can you even concentrate for your examination that is a week away?" I growled at him.

I was really getting impatient about this, the examination is only a week away but he hasn't start until I called him in the morning to revise our subjects together. But when I gave him a maths question, he just stared at the paper and now , I am watching him as he tried to answer the question that I just asked him. He was frowning and staring in to the piece of paper and finally he goes to the silent mode. That how I guess that he doesn't know how to do it. I have been coaching him Maths since I was young .

I went over to my bed and lay down. I really need to take a break from teaching Ryoma's maths. I have my own weak subject that I need to study . In school , Either Tezuka will be the top or I will be the top of the exams chart. I already lost to him in tennis and I cannot afford to be losing to him in my academic performance. I thought to myself.

"Ring! Ring!" My phone rang and I quickly pick it up.

"Hello, it's Ryoko." I answered.

"Oh, Ryoko? It's Kikumaru, are you free today?"

"Not really, both Ryoma and I are busy revising for examination next week."

"Do you want to come to my house to revise? All the regulars will be there; all of us could revise together."

"Okay, why not. Both Ryoma and I will be there! See all of you soon!" I said finish and hang up my phone. I cannot stand to teach Ryoma another question right now! I will go crazy like this; let the others Like Tezuka or Fuji-san teach him instead! I smirked at my plans.

Within minutes we prepared ourselves to go to Kikumaru's house to study. But I got a bad feeling that isn't going to be that simple for Kikumaru to invite the regulars to his house and study. He must have planned something but I have already agreed to go and I have a big headache of teaching Ryoma better if we went to have a little study group.

When we reached Kikumaru's house, it was rather simple and big house. I heard that Kikumaru lived with his sister and parents I wonder if they were at home. I pressed the door bell and immediately Kikumaru answered the door bell.

"Ryoko, Ryoma. I'm so glad that both of you are here! Let's go inside and start on revision right away!"

"Sure." I replied and walked in with him with Ryoma walking behind us.

When we reached the living room all the regulars are already here. Even Tezuka the statue is also here! I never thought he would come!

"Alright! Since we are all here we should split ourselves up into 4 different study group." Kikumaru stated.

"We should split ourselves up?" I asked.

"No, I already split up the regulars with all the data I received from you guys from the couples of days. I will split all of you up." Inui replied while reading from his notebook.

"Alright, let's get started then." I replied.

"Okay, the first group will be Tezuka, Ryoko, Kikumaru." When I heard my name in the first group, I almost wanted to bang my head onto the wall. Why I must be the same group as that statue? I thought to myself.

"The second group will be Ryoma and Momoshiro. By the way Ryoma, Momoshiro English is really bad please take some time to teach him." Inui replied. When Ryoma heard about this, he groaned loudly. But Inui also continue "Kikumaru's English is also very bad, Tezuka and Ryoko both of you must take some time to coach him."

All of the regulars started laughing out loud; I also busted out laughing. I never expected that they group one of the first years to teach a second year English since both Ryoma and I lived in America for a long time, both of us can speak and write English really well.

When our laughter stop, Inui continued " Group three will be Kaido, Fuji and me. The fourth group will be Oishi and Kawamura."

"Alright, all of you please proceed to your group and start studying." Tezuka replied with a stern voice.

All of us quickly walked to our own groups, I walked over to Tezuka and Kikumaru. All of the 4 groups have their own comer and their own place. I sat down and asked them what subjects do they want to start on .

"So what subjects you wanted to start?" I asked.

"How about Maths? I have a question that I am currently stuck on." Kikumaru replied.

"Which question are you stuck at?" Both Tezuka and I asked in the same voice.

"This one." Kikumaru showed us a question from an assignment book.

"Okay, this question needs can be solve by this method." I replied and showed him the method.

"No, this question needs to be solved by this method." Tezuka replied and showed another method.

"Tezuka, this method is wrong!" I said to him

"No, your method is wrong!" Tezuka said it to me

"Your method has a mistake you know?" I said.

"Your method has a mistake too." He said.

We keep on arguing on which method to choose . Kikumaru and the rest of the regulars just stopped revising and stared at me and tezuka fighting over the maths formula .

"How about we solve the question by using both of the method? The method who gave the correct answer is the winner." I said.

"Okay, that's alright with me." Tezuka replied.

"The loser must agree with the winner with a one condition! Is that acceptable?"

"Fine !" Tezuka said it with a confident voice.

"Okay, bring it on!" I replied.

Both of us begin to solve the question by using two different methods. After ten minutes later both of us gave two different answers. When we checked the answer at the back it was showed that I gave the correct answer.

"YAH! I gave the correct answer! Now Tezuka must accept one condition I give." I shouted.

"Fine , so what is it ?" Tezuka asked.

Hmm what should I ask ? I know !

"Lend me your science notes!" I said. He looked at me and I looked at him .

"No!" Tezuka said it straight even without thinking. I know what he is thinking. My weakest subject is science whereas science is his strongest subject . Both of us are always fighting about the ranking in class. I know why he is reluctant to lend me his notes ,He must be afraid that he might lose to me in the upcoming examination!

I got closer to him and whispered in his ears "If you don't lend me your science notes , then I'll have you dance the chicken dance like how Oishi did."

Tezuka's face become really pale . Wow , is that dance really that horrible ? Well , if tezuka did it , I think I will just lose my voice .

Tezuka was thinking that "FINE !"

"Alright, Here are my science notes !" Tezuka passed me the science notes. I happily accepted the science notes since I know that Tezuka will rather lend me his science Notes then rather dance the chicken Dance , he is someone with a lot of pride , just like ryoma .

"Okay, can we on the air-con? It's really getting warm here" Kikumaru asked.

"Alright then." All of the regulars responded.

After another 1 hour of maths we decided to move onto another of the subjects but I was freezing in the room Like this! My body is not used to be staying in a cold room like this and I have stayed in this room for at least for an hour without any jacket. But I also don't want to them to turn off the air-con just because of me. I started trembling in cold. Tezuka was keep staring at me and he was just sitting beside me, it's was really uncomfortable for someone to be staring at me. Just what does this papa hen want ?

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Yes." I croaked out the words. I was feeling too cold to even speak in the normal voice.

Tezuka doesn't really believe me and he touched my hand by using his hands. Why is he touching my hand all of a sudden ?!Ba-thump ! My heart just skipped a beat . No , not this feeling again !

"Ryoko, you are freezing like an ice! Did you even bring your jacket along?" He asked.

"I forget to bring when I was going out of the house." I said.

"What I can do with you? First you almost are being beaten up a few days ago and now you forgotten you jacket? Don't you know that your immune system is weak ?!And your doctor specially asked you to take special care." He shouted to only for me to hear.

"Yes, I know…" I tremble with my words.

"I give up! Here is my jacket. And Kikumaru please raise the temperature of the air-con." He handed over his jacket and I quickly put in on. Kikumaru went over to the remote control and raise the temperature.

When I put on the jacket I can feel his warm and his scent in the jacket. "Okay, let's move on to English since it is Kikumaru weakest subjects." I replied

"Okay. Let's move on." Tezuka replied.

"Kikumaru how to spell "sit"?" I asked.

"Erm….S…E….A….T?" he replied.

"Sorry, I am asking the word sit not seat. Both of them have different meaning." I replied and my sweat dropped. Oh man this is more difficult than I thought it will be.

When I looked at Ryoma he is asking Momoshiro the past tense of drive. But what can I see from his facial expression he doesn't know the answer. Ryoma is taking a short break of teaching Momoshiro's English and doing his maths problems. When I saw that he was stuck at a question I secretly laughed. After a few minutes of testing Kikumaru, I almost wanted to face palm my face onto the wall. I gave him some verbs for him to revise for 30 minutes and I will test him again and Tezuka concentrate on his other subjects.

I went over to Ryoma and asked "Oh, Ryoma you are still stuck at this question?"

"None of your business!" He replied coldly.

"Hmm and who was the one that asked me to revise maths with him huh ?So its none of my business .." I asked.

"Erm…."

"Why are you such a dumb head in maths?" I replied.

"You are also a dumb head in your science." He replied.

"You! Never mind I will teach you again! YOU better listen with your heart!" I shouted.

After thirty minutes later after I have finish explaining the question, I made him doing about 10 different questions and I returned to teach Kikumaru in his English.

"No! I cannot understand the Verbs in English! How can it be so difficult?" Kikumaru exclaimed.

Both tezuka and I looked at each other and finally signed. Both of us took turns explained and explained the question to Kikumaru and taught him how to answer these types of questions. After one hour of explanation, he finally understands the question.

Both Tezuka and I are exhuasted. It was so tiring to teach Kikumaru in his English! It was even worst of teaching Ryoma in his maths! We ended the group study at about 5.30 pm since it was getting late.

When all of the regulars went home, Tezuka, Ryoma and I were walking home. I took off the jacket that Tezuka was lent me and handed over to him.

"Tezuka, thanks for your jacket for the day." I said trembling.

Japan and America is different of their climate, Japan is cold in the evening and night is much different than living in America.

"I think you should wear the jacket" Tezuka responded.

"Erm.. we are going home now so it is the best if I returned your jacket tight now." I resorted.

"You better put the jacket on or else you will get sick again." He replied.

"Alright. I will return to you after I have washed it." I said.

"Okay, see you in school." He said.

"See you in school." I replied. Both of us walked in different direction heading home.

After eating my dinner I immediately went up to bed and fell asleep. I went to school tomorrow and returned Tezuka's jacket with a big thank you.

After a few days of school and two days of weekend we have our examination on Monday when we reported back. The papers were fairly easy and the science paper is great since I have lent Tezuka's notes.

I got the Top 2 after Tezuka got the Top. How did he get top again !? I was sure that I would get top since I borrowed his science notes ! That devil .. It was really tough situation where we are rivals not only in our tennis and also in our school performance. After school we have our tennis practice. The coach asked all of the regulars to gather when the tennis practice started.

"Now I know your exams are over but you can't relax yet ! Two weeks later, we will have another match against Josei Shonan, it was really a tough school to beat. To win all of the regulars must attend the training camp that is going to be held for the upcoming school break!" Our coach explained.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOO…." All of us screamed. This is so ironic...

**This is the next chapter! Sorry, that I am one day late since I am busy! But thanks for all the support! Examination is coming out soon! So maybe I will be slow in writing in future chapters! Sorry! But please enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the views I have!**


	15. Chapter 15: Camping trip

I am stuffing my camping stuff into my camping bag. Oh boy! Why on earth do we have to go for a camping trip ?! And also it was straight after our examinations! I was hoping to get a break and relax at home but now , this ?! Sometimes I really regretted joining the tennis team . Sigh

I was busying packing and I didn't notice that my mum came to my room.

"Ryoko? Can't you just skip this camping trip? I'm really worried about your health , why don't you stay home and rest ?" Okaa-san said.

"Don't worry so much! I can take care of myself. This camping trip is important if we want to win the match next week. I promise that I will take good care of myself." I assured my mother .

Okaa-san nodded and helped me to pack my camping things; she knows that if I set my mind on something I will never change my mind. After I packed my things I get myself ready for bed.

"You ? Heh , I never even loved you . It was all for a purpose that I went out with you . To get close to you and to break your heart .Its all for revenge . If you want to blame someone , blame your father that ruined my father's career . I can't believe you actually fell in love with me . You're such a stupid women .. Hahahahaha !"

I woke up immediately holding my hand against my chest then I realized it was all a bad dream. What was that . Why did I have such a nasty dream . It reminded me of something I hate . I rubbed my eyes and see my alarm clock. 9.00am… Oh no! We have to in school by 7.30! Now it's already 9.00am? Ryoma have you also overslept too?

I quickly walked over and bang on Ryoma's door and shouted

"Ryoma! Wake up! We are very late! Remember that we have to go for a camping trip today? It's already 9.00am in the morning!

"Oh no! I overslept!" Ryoma shouted from his room.

"Let's get going already ! " I shouted.

I quickly dashed to my room and get ready to go to school as soon as possible. I knew that ryoma was sure to oversleep , but I can't imagine I overslept too ! Both of us got ourselves ready within 10 minutes and we dashed out of the front door.

"Oh man we are really late! What should we do now?" I asked anxiously.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that there will be someone waiting for us." Ryoma replied.

"What? How did you know that?" I asked suspiciously

"Well , for all I know , coach will never leave any members behind . Because i'm always late .. " Ryoma said nervously

"So someone is always late for their matches?" I stared at Ryoma.

Without having much thoughts we reached school and we finds that our Coach Ryuzaki was waiting impatiently at the school gate when she saw us, she shouted

"WHY BOTH OF YOU ARE LATE? I TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES THAT YOU SHOULD NOT BE LATE!"

I thought my ears drums are going to burst but I explained for the both of us. After much explaining, the coach didn't say anything and stared blankly at the both of us.

After a few minutes of staring I finally asked

"So, can we go now?"

"No, we have to wait for one more person" The coach replied.

"So there's another lazy bum other than us huh ? Wonder who is he .."

"That would be me." A sound sounded from behind me.

I turned behind and saw the Papa hen of the tennis team. Woah ! Tezuka is late ?! Impossible ! I thought he is always punctual for all the things in the world! But now he is late! What on earth happen that he is late? I thought to myself.

"Alright, since all of the lazy bum have finally arrived let's board the car. Since the bus has already taken all of the regulars to the mountains. Now is our turn, all aboard!" Coach said.

All of us immediately went into her car, with Ryoma ended up sitting at the front with the coach While I ended up with tezuka at the back . The coach drove off quickly since it has already getting late.

In the car was full with silence, no one is talking and Tezuka was reading a book for school. What a bookworm! Studying even after the examination! Ah The silence is too deafening ! I can't take it anymore !

"So, Tezuka why are you even late for the camp today?" I asked while breaking the silent.

"I overslept.." Tezuka replied.

"Hmm , so even the honor student and the captain of the tennis team can oversleep ." I laughed .

Tezuka stared at me without saying anything, a lot of things happened last night. I have a horrible dream . With much thought we arrived at the camp on the mountains.

Even though the camp is up at the mountains, luckily the slope could allowed the car to drive or else we will have a hard time climbing the mountains. All of the regulars have already started training when we arrived.

We quickly put our bags in our room. Tezuka and Ryoma will be sharing one room. Since I am the only female regular in the tennis team, I will be sharing the room with the coach. The camp is quite large to have 6 rooms available for the most of us without letting anyone to be cramp together in one room.

After we have put our bags into the room and walked to the tennis court where all the regulars are.

"So why are the three of you are late today?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yeah , even tezuka is late . What's going on ?" Fuji asked

"Let the training camp start without any question." Tezuka answered with a stern voice.

The first training of the camp has begun. First is to hit the coloured balls to the receptive corns. The game is simple enough but the person who has failed to do that will have to receive the punishment of drinking Inui's special juice.

Momoshiro started out first. He did quite well but failed at the last ball . He ended up needing to drink the super combo of inui's juice he quickly dashed out to the toilet. All of the regulars followed the suit dashing to the toilet after drinking Inui's special juice even Ryoma.

Both Tezuka and I managed to escape this tragic fate of ours due to our tennis skills is way better that the others of the tennis team. I am so relief. Thanks god that I would not need to drink the super combo Inui's juice.

After the training of the day, all of us went back to the camp. Since they are being so gentleman they allowed me to be able to use the shower first. I skipped happily to the shower as I am able to wash away all the tiredness and sweat for the day.

When I opened the door and went into the bathroom , I saw the thing I fear the most.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted at the top of my voice !

"RYOKO ?!" All of the regulars dashed into the shower. Then they stood there and stared at me . I was standing on top of the sink and pointing at the floor .

"CALL THE POLICE! CALL THE POLICE OR KILL IT !" I shouted .

"Erm…ryoko ...why would we call the police just because of a tiny little Cockroach?" Fuji asked.

"YES! THAT STUPID LITTLE COCKROACH KILL IT! KILL IT! DO ANYTHING TO IT! JUST DON'T LET COME NEAR ME! I continued shouting.

Then , the cockroach flew towards me . AHHH THE HELL ?! I jumped down from where I was and I grabbed the person that was closest to me .

"Kill it!" I shouted. "Chop off its head! Use a wood chipper! Bunsen burner , whatever just get rid of it !" I shouted with my eyes closed .

"Really, Ryoko?" Momoshiro smiled. "Aren't you over reacting?" while he grabbed the cockroach .

"Where is it ? Is it gone ?"

Then , I heard tezuka clearing his throat . I opened my eyes only to realize that I was grabbing on to his arms . Eek ! I released his arms and stepped backwards .

"Here Ryoko, the cockroach." Momoshiro approached me with the cockroach dangling by its fillers .

"AHHHHHHHHHH !"

Once again, I shouted at the top of my voice. Before I knew it I hugged tezuka as tight as I could and tezuka lost his balance and fell back on the floor .

"Get rid of it! Get rid of it!"

"Momoshiro-senpai, please just get rid of the Cockroach before Ryoko gets into another hysterical mode." The person under me replied while shaking his head.

"Oh well, I guess so." Momoshiro walked away.

Momoshiro then got out of the room . God thank god that was over ..

"ryoko... would you mind getting off me ?"

Huh ? I looked up and realized that I was on top of tezuka . AHHHHHH !? What kind of position is this ?! I jumped up from where I was when I tripped backwards and fell on top of ryoma .

"Oh...g-god ..." Ryoma tried to talk .

"Ryoma?! Oh my god ! I am so sorry!" I apologized and I got up from my position .

"It's alright since you are my sister but…" Ryoma said.

"But?" I questioned.

"Don't you think you should go on a diet ?" Ryoma said.

"What the hell are you taking about Echizen Ryoma!" I shouted.

"You're getting heavier you know ? I can't even hold you even though you are smaller than me ." Ryoma explained.

"You- you have no right to call me small ! You shorty !" I resorted.

"What? You pig!" Ryoma shouted.

Both of us started to shout against each other and finally Tezuka cannot take it anymore and say it with a stern voice

"Can both of you stop shouting? And Ryoko please continue what you need to do before another cockroach appear."

Without any further instructions Tezuka and all of the regulars went out of the shower even Ryoma who was fighting with me just now. Well I can deal with Ryoma that little shorty later now I will enjoy my shower.

Ryoma POV:

I cannot believe that Ryoko will argue with me. Looks like I will suffer the punishment later.

"Should we do something to scare Ryoko?" Kikumaru-senpai asked the others of the regulars.

"What do you think we should do?" Momoshiro asked.

"I think we can pretend to be a ghost to scare her." Kikumaru said.

"Yes! It will be the prefect plan! What do you think Ryoma?" Momoshiro said.

"I – I don't think that's a good idea…you guys better not." I replied.

"Don't be such a letdown! Let's do it!" Kikumaru said with a happy tone and walked away with the regulars followed behind.

"Don't blame me what will happen to you later, it's not my fault!

**Okay, here is my chapter! Hope you guys will love it! I am so sorry that it took so long since I have my bloody examinations! I wish examination will never appear again! Well next chapter will be out soon! Please review what will happen later!**


	16. Chapter 16: The night trail

Inui came over holding on to a small box filled with papers . Today , the seigaku tennis team will be holding a special night trail event . This is fun ! I wonder what kind of trail its going to be like ! Hehe , its exciting !

"Here , everyone take a piece of paper and open it . inside the paper , there will be a number ." he said .

I went over and took a piece of paper . I wonder what this is for . Whatever . Lets just do it anyways . After taking the piece of paper , the others followed and did the same .

"Hey inui , what's this for ?" kikumaru asked .

"Yeah , and why are there two different colours of paper ?" momoshiro asked .

"Well , first you guys have to split up . Those who have the blue paper , please stand here and those who have the white paper , please stand beside me ." inui commanded .

I walked over and stood at where the blue team was supposed to be . Why did I have to be in the same group as ryoma and tezuka ! I don't mind momoshiro , kaidoh and oishi being in my team but why those two stones ! Inui walked over and told us to open our piece of paper . we opened it and saw a number . 3 . What's this ?

"Now find the person that have the same number of the one in the paper and pair up with the person ."

Hmm , I wonder who's the person that have the same number as me .

"Hey echizen , we're paired together !" momoshiro shouted to ryoma . Okay so my partner is not ryoma or momoshiro .

"Lets work hard together kaidoh !" oishi walked over to kaidoh .

"fshhh.." he replied .

So its not those two either . Holy shit . Don't tell me …

"Please tell its not the statue …"

All of a sudden , a shadow appeared from behind .

"Who's the statue ?" I turned around and saw tezuka standing there with the number three in his hands . Ahhh ! Not him again ! Why do I always get paired up with the statue ! I always end up with him!

"You are !" I replied . A rather quiet and stone one too .

"Excuse me ..?"

"Nothing .."

Inui walked over to us .

"Alright , the event will be that each pair starting from number one will have to enter the forest and exit it within the hour . Those who fail to do so or forfeit the event … this will be waiting for you …"he said and held up a glass of purple color juice . "Inui special grape juice.."

Grape juice ? more like the juice of death . Everyone's face turned pale .

"so the event starts in five minutes , please head over to the starting line ." he turned around and looked at the white team . "for you guys …"

We walked over to the starting point of the forest . I wonder what's going on .

"So the first team to go is ryoma and momoshiro.." oishi said .

"Hmm … I hope you're not scared ryoma !" I laughed .

"Who's scared , I'm not scared at all !"

Che , he's so not cute at all ! He's much cuter when he was still a little boy . but now , he just gets on my nerves !

"Hurry up and start already ! It's already been five minutes !" I pushed the two of them into the forest and waved .

"Alright alright !" ryoma shouted . The both of them walked into the forest . Hehe , I wonder what's going to happen ? Are there ghosts ? Nah , no way . After ten minutes .. there was a loud scream coming from the forest . What the .. seriously ? Is that .. ryoma ?! I turn and looked at the others . Oishi was pacing around worrying . God , he's still a hen now ? And kaidoh looks like he was about to faint . This is ridiculous . And tezuka is …well his facial expression has not changed at all !

"Hey its your turn now oishi ! The next team have to go in after ten minutes right ?" I told them .

"Oh right , come on kaidoh lets go !" oishi looked at kaidoh , but kaidoh's face was paled .

"D-d-do w-we h-have t-to ?" He stuttered .

"Yes .. unless you want to drink inui's special grape juice ?"

"No way in hell ! I rather die than drink that horrible drink !" He shouted and stormed off into the forest . Soon after , we heard him shouting at the top of his lungs . God , what the hell is happening in there ?

"Tezuka .. are you scared ?" I asked .

"I'm not scared …"he said in a stern tone .

"You sure ? You don't look so good , your face is starting to turn pale ."

"I said I'm not …"

"Okay .. then its our turn now , lets go !" I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the forest . The both of us walked through the forest and kept quiet all the way . Why is he being so quiet ? I hate the silence . Then , all of a sudden , the bush rustled . I saw tezuka flinch .

"Tezuka , are you alright ?"

"Y-yeah.."

"What's wrong with your voice ?"

"Just a little dry , that's all .."

"Well okay .."

We continued to walk and then , the bush rustled again . Tezuka jumped up .

"Erm , tezuka .. are you sure you're okay ?" I asked , you don't look okay to me .

" I said I'm fine-" before he could continue , someone wearing a white gown with long hair jumped up from the bushes .

"AH ?!" Tezuka shouted .

Unknowingly , my hand stretched out and I ended up punching the ghost . Wait . I can't touch a ghost ! That must mean …Wait ..

"What are you doing behind me tezuka ?"

"OW !" the ghost cried in pain . Wait that voice .. I went over and pulled the wigged off .

"Kikumaru ?! What are you doing ?" I shouted .

"Well , we were told by inui to be the scaring team .. but ryoko , why did you punch me ?! That hurt !"

"Sorry , reflexes you know .."

"What !"

The other regulars came out from the bushes . What the hell are they doing in the bushes anyways ?! I thought they were supposed to be somewhere inside the forest !

"hey , what are you guys doing here ?!"

"Sorry ryoko , this was all inui's and fuji's idea , we were planning to give you a scare but .. looks like it didn't work .."

All of a sudden tezuka came out from behind me with a dark aura surrounding him .

"So , if I'm not wrong .. you guys used me in the process to scare ryoko ..?" He asked in a serious tone . Oh shit , he's going to unleashed his 'laps' punishment .

"Kikumaru , fuji , inui , when you get back to the camp .. 50 laps ! The rest of you except for ryoko , 40 laps !"

"EH?!" They shouted .

The next day..

During practice , after the others finished running their laps , we had some practice matches . This time , thank god I'm not with tezuka anymore ! I was paired fuji .

"Ryoko , your serve has gotten much stronger ."

"Hehe , thanks !"

The both of us practice until we came to a tie breaker .

"Lets take a few minutes break everyone !" Tezuka shouted . All of us went to the benches to take a break . we drank from our water bottles . All of a sudden , an orange came flying at our direction . It headed towards me . I used my racket and blocked the orange . Wait ! An orange ?! I looked up and saw someone standing a few metres away from us . He was wearing a black cap and he was about a few inches taller than tezuka .

"Hey ! Who the hell are you !" Momoshiro shouted .

"yeah , why did you served an orange at ryoko ?!" kikumaru said .

"You want to fight ?! Fshh !" kaidoh said in an angry tone .

"Oi.. everyone , there might be an explanation-.." Oishi said but before he could continue , I ran towards the person and hugged him , surprising everyone .

"Nii-san !" I cried in happiness . Its ryoga ! I can't believe my eyes ! I missed him so much !

"Haha , how have you been , my kawaii sister!" he hugged me back and carried me up .

The regulars stood there with a confused face .

"What ?! Sister ? Nii-san ?!" they shouted .

"This is so not happening ." ryoma sighed .

**Here is the next chapter of my story! Hope all of you will like it! Sorry it took so long to write it! I think the next chapter will be out soon! Please continue to support and review for this chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17: Tezuka's feeling

"What are you doing back in Japan?" I asked.

"You stupid brother , how long are you going to carry ryoko ?" ryoma jumped into our conversation .

"Oh chibisuke ! How are you ?"

"I'm asking you for the last time , how long are you going carry ryoko ?"

"I can carry her for as long as I like . What ? are you jealous ? Don't tell me you want me to carry you as well ?" Ryoga joked . I can see ryoma's face becoming red and he looks annoyed.

"Why do I want my stupid brother to carry me ?!" Ryoma shouted.

"Che , you were much cuter when you were young."

"Nii-san, you haven't answered my question. Why are you back in Japan?" I asked.

"Huh ? Isn't it obvious ? I'm back to see my kawaii little sister !"

"Can't you wait at home ? Why do you have to come all the way here ? And how do you know about this place anyways ?!" Ryoma groaned .

"I think I can answer that for you ryoma ." Our coach , ryuzaki-sensei stood there . Ryoma looked at her with eyes wide open . Ryoga placed me down and all of us went inside the cottage where sensei explained to us why ryoga nii-san is in japan . Not to mention , at our training camp .

"So , what you're saying is that sensei asked ryoga to come and take part in our training camp ?Why ?" Momoshiro asked .

"You'll know sooner or later ."

"So anyways , chibisuke , how's your tennis skills now ? I hope you're not getting worse ."

"Oh , he's getting worse alright ." I said .

"What did you say ?" ryoma shouted . Ryoga and I looked at each other and the both of us burst into laughter .All of a sudden , ryoga grabbed my hands and dragged me out of the room .

"Nii-san ?" I asked . Where is he dragging me ?

"Come on , I want to show you something ! Plus , didn't you tell me you missed riding on my motorbike ? There's a great scenery nearby ! Sorry ryuzaki-sensei , I'll be borrowing my sister for a while !" he shouted and ran out of the room , dragging me along . The others stood there and stared the door . Ryoga dragged me to the car park . He passed me a helmet and he got on his bike .

"Erm , nii-san . Is it okay for me to miss practice ?"

"Don't worry , I'm sure they'll understand ."

As I was about to get on his bike , I saw ryoma and the others running out of the cottage.

"Oi ! You stupid brother ! Who said you can just take her away ?!" ryoma shouted .

"Oh , he's here . Lets go !" Ryoga shouted as he pulled me on board . "Hold on tight !"

I grabbed hold of his waist . Ryoga started the engine and left the training camp area . I looked over my shoulder and saw ryoma running towards us . Is he an idiot ? There's no way he can outrun a bike . I want to laugh !

Back at the regulars ..

"Ryoko !" Every one ran out of the cottage shouting her name . They found ryoma lying on the ground ,panting . They headed towards him .

"Echizen ! Are you okay ?" Oishi asked .

"That stupid brother of mine . I swear , I'm going to kill him when he gets back !"

"Don't worry about them echizen . I'm sure he only wants to spend time with his sister ..Unless… you're jealous ?" fuji came over .

"WHO'S JEALOUS OF THAT GUY ?!"

Tezuka , stood at the side . He pushed his spectacles up and cleared his throat .

"How long are you going to play around ? Since you guys like to run , 20 laps around the court .. NOW !" He shouted . Everyone stared at tezuka thinking _'what ?! We just ran like mad dogs and now 20 laps ?!'_ . Fuji stood there and smiled to himself .He walked over to tezuka and whispered in his ears .

"Why are you so worked up tezuka ? You're not jealous right ?"

Tezuka shot a glare at Fuji .

"Do you want me to make you run another 10 laps ?"

"Sorry sorry , I'm just joking .."

The rest of them went back to the courts and started to run their laps . Tezuka walked away and headed towards the water cooler behind the cottage . He placed his hands on his head .

"Why am I having these weird feelings in my chest … Is something wrong with me ?" He thought to himself .

Back to ryoko…

"Are you cold ? How's your sickness ?" Ryoga asked . I am riding behind ryoga on his bike .

"I'm fine . My sickness is getting better I guess . By the way Nii-san , you didn't come back to japan just so you can see me and not because sensei asked you to right ?"

"As expected of my sister , you really do know me ."

"Of course I do ! I spend most of my childhood time with you right ? So is it a tennis match ?"

"Yeah , but can you keep it a secret for now ?"

"Okay !"

"We're here now ." Ryoga stopped his bike and the both of us got down . Seagulls were squawking in the air . The wind blew against my face and I can smell the scent of the seawater . The sun shown against my face and I hear the sounds of waves crashing .

"Wow , its so beautiful !"

"I know right ? I was driving up this area when I saw this . So I wanted to show it to you . I thought you may like it ."

"Yeah , I do !" I smiled at him . He came over and patted my head like how he always do .

"Come !" He held my hands and walked towards the seawater . My legs touch the cold seawater .

"Wah ! Its cold !" I shouted . Ryoga laughed and started to splash seawater on me .

"Nii-san !" I shouted . He started to run away from me .

"Come and catch me if you can !"

I ran after ryoga and started splashing water on to him . The both of us played at the beach until we were exhausted . I lied down on the beach sands with ryoga .

"That was fun . I've never had so much fun for quite some time now ."

"Me too .. Do you want to go back now ? Its lunch time now ."

"Okay !"

The both of went back to the training camp . We reached after about 5 minutes of ride . As we entered the cottage , we heard ryoma's and the other regular's voices coming out from the dining room .

"O-chibi ! Tell us about your brother ! He looks quite close with ryoko ." Kikumaru said .

"They seem to be talking about us nii-san .." I told ryoga .The both of us leaned towards the door and we listened .

"There's nothing for me to tell .."

"Oh come on ! There must be something !"

"Hmmm .. there's some I guess… That stupid brother of mine likes to flirt around with girls .."

What ? How dare he say that about nii-san !

"I'm guessing he have a lot of girls back at America .."

"Why that little !" ryoga clenched his fist .

"And ryoko … she's quite stupid to hang around that flirt .."

"Excuse me ?!" I said .

"In conclusion .. they're both stupid .."

Ryoga slammed the door opened and we stood there glaring at ryoma .

"I'm going to kill you chibisuke !"

"Get over here right now !"

Ryoga and I shouted . Ryoma face turned white and he started to run . Ryoga and I chased him around the place . As I was chasing ryoma around , I saw tezuka looking extremely annoyed . What's wrong ? Woah ! Before I knew it , I tripped on to a towel that was on the floor . Who the hell put that here ?!

"Ryoko !" everyone shouted . Crap .. ryoga's not going to like it .I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact. BUMP ! I fell . Wait .. its not hurting . In fact .. its warm and soft . I thought the floor is supposed to be hard and cold . I opened my eyes and looked up .

"T-tezuka..?"

**Here is it! This chapter is done! I try to put more romantic scene between Tezuka and Ryoko in my future chapter! Please continue to support me in my future chapters! Please enjoy this chapter and wait for the next! **


	18. Chapter 18: Beach incident

"Are you alright? Ryoko, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Tezuka asked with a concerned tone.

I looked down and saw Tezuka helped me to cushion my fall. Why on earth he would go on to that extent to help me? I feel my face blushing and my heart was beating fast against my chest. This weird feeling I have what is that? Is that the feeling that I have the few years back? The same feelings that I have given to him a few years ago? No that! That cannot be!

"Who is the bloody idiot will put their towel on the floor!" Ryoga shouted angrily.

"Well…..that person will be me…." Momoshiro slowly put his hand up.

The dark aura slowly appeared on Ryoga. Oh boy the "lord of the demons" is here. I have to close my eyes before the thunderstorm will arrive in the few minutes.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL RYOKO OR SOMETHING? TO LET MY KAWAII SISTER TO FALL! I WILL KILL YOU!" Ryoga shouted.

"I am so sorry….. I didn't mean it! Ryoko? Save me." Momoshiro pleaded. Looks like I better help him; we don't want a missing person in the next tennis match. So, I walked over to ryoga and pulled his sleeve.

"Erm nii-san , I'm fine . So you don't have to be so angry. In fact, tezuka is the one that got hurt ." I turned around and looked for tezuka .. But WHERE IS HE ?! I saw him walked away towards the door, what the hell?! And what wrong with the biggest stone statue on earth!

Tezuka POV:

What is the matter wrong with me? Why I will risk hurting my shoulders again just to save Ryoko? What are the strange feelings I have when I am holding her? My heart was beating fast against my chest. This is strange feelings that I haven't have it before. Have I develop some feelings towards Ryoko? No .. there's no way .

I went to my room use my hands to brush my hair hoping to clear my thoughts but my thoughts just run wild about Ryoko. Ever since I have met her, the weird feeling grow stronger every day. That feeling afraid of her to get hurt, the feeling to protect her. Whats wrong with me?

"Knock! Knock!"

"Tezuka, it's me." Fuji sounded from the door.

"Come in." I said with a stern voice.

The door opened and Fuji walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Tezuka, why are you hiding in your room?"

"I need to think of something."

"So are you thinking if have you developed some feelings for Ryoko?"

"Fuji, if you don't want for a 100 laps around the courts I suggested that you keep your mouth shut for any nonsense things that you are going to say out. Why will I have feelings for her ? I just….."

"Calm down, Just clear your head for once and calm down. Have some thinking for yourself; I think Ryoko may also have some feelings for you as the both of you are blushing when you are holding her just now."

"Fuji, you are definitely crazy. Do you want 200 laps around the courts so you can clear your head for a while?"

" Maybe I should leave you alone for you to have some thinking for yourself."

After saying this Fuji walked out of the room. Maybe I need some time to think about this weird feeling I have.

Back to my POV

"Everyone this is the last day of the training camp so we are going to the beach for a little break and relaxing of the day." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"We are going to the beach? Yippeee! Lets go! Lets go!" Kikumaru shouted happily.

I feel that Tezuka was staring at me. What is the matter? I felt my face was blushing when he keep staring at me. But wait ! Why am I getting all fidgety ?!

"Ryoko?"

Why am I blushing to the fact that Tezuka helped me ?

"Ryoko ?"

Why do I keep thinking about him ?!

"RYOKO ?!"

"YES ?!" I jumped up . Ack ! What am I doing ? That was embarrassing !

"Are you alright? You've been a little out of it since afternoon . Are you unwell ?"

"NO .I.. I'm fine ! I was just er... thinking about Te- something !" Ohh my god , I nearly said tezuka ! What the hell is wrong with me ?!

"Ryoko , are you sure you're okay ?"

"I am !"

"If you are not feeling well, please make sure to tell us." The mother hen of the tennis team stated.

Everyone is looking at me with a concern look on the face. It was all the mother hen fault! If not for him no one will keep on staring at me! Even Tezuka the stone statue was looking at me with a look on his face without letting everyone knowing. The whole tennis team has becoming the hens one by one!

"Come on! Everyone lets go! The beach is waiting for us!" Momoshiro shouted and ran towards the front door.

Oh well, I guess I have to go. It was great to visit the beach again even after Ryoga nii-san brings me there before. i can have some time to think about the weird feeling I have when I was with Tezuka.

We walked slowly to the beach and we reached there about 20 minutes. All of the regulars spread out of the area when they have reached there. I walked to the shade area to all the coconut trees were.

The winds gushing through the leaves of the coconut trees and it helped me to relax. I can also hear the seagulls crying at the sandy beach. It was really relaxing until a voice called out to me.

"Hey, what's a girl like you doing alone in a beach ?"

I turned around and looked at him . The voice came from a man who was about 18 or 19 years old, he looked like a gangster with an ear loops and tattoos around the body. I better stay away from him .

I looked at him and walked away but he grabbed my arms .

"Hey don't just walk off on me . Hmm , you're kinda cute ."

"Let me go ."

"Come on , I'll bring you to some place fun . Its not fun to be alone !"

"Let me go !" I tried to swing his hands away but it was futile .

"Come on! There is a place not far from here where sight is better than this place . Just come with me."

"Let me go you scum ! Someone ! Help !" I shouted at the top of my voice. Who is this jerk! I don't want to go anywhere. Just let go of me.

He slams me onto one of the coconut trees and used his hands to silence my shouting.

"Don't you dare to shout anymore! Keep your mouth shut or I won't be nice to you!"

I .. I can't move .. someone .. anyone .. Help ! I could feel my eyes getting watery . Ryoma . Ryoga ! Tezuka ! Help !

"Don't cry! Girls are always so troublesome." he raised his hands in the air . Is he going to slap me ? I closed my eyes and braced for the impact , but then , after a while , I didn't feel anything .

"Who the hell are you ?!"

"Stay away from her !"

Wait a minute this voice sounds familiar . I opened my eyes .

"T..tezuka.."

Tezuka POV:

I was relaxing at the beach reading a book to pass by the time when I heard a voice .

"Let me go !"

That voice! It cannot be! Ryoko? Is she in trouble ? ! I swear this girl always gets into troubles just like her brother would ! I guess I will check it out to be safe. I walked over to the shade and I found out that there was a man pinning her down against a tree . She doesn't look good !

I saw him raising his hands . That bastard ! Is he going to hit her ? When he was about to hit Ryoko, I quickly ran over to stop the attack. It was the strange feelings again. What wrong with me. Why I always feel upset when someone tries to harm Ryoko. .

Back to my POV:

"T..tezuka !" I shouted. Why do I feel so happy to see him . I feel a sense of security . Why ?

"Stay away from her you bastard !" Tezuka shot a glare at the man with a coldest glare he can make up with. When I saw this, I knew that he was super angry with this man.

"Who are you !? Stay out of my business !"

"You bastard !" Tezuka grabbed him by his collar and punched his face hard . The man fell on the ground .

"Aghhh…. You better remember this! I will come back for this!" The man shouted and he ran from.

"Ryoko? Are you alright-" before tezuka could continue with his sentence , I unconsciously hugged him from behind . What am I doing ? I don't know ! I just feel scared .. My body is still shivering . don't know what to say, my mind is all blank. I really wish that someone can hold me now.

"Ryoko .. its fine now ..are you injured ?" he turned around and hugged me . My heart skipped a beat .

"No.. i'm fine .. but I think I bruised my shoulders when he slammed me against the tree ."

"What ?"

"Ah don't worry , i'll be fine !"

Tezuka nodded and he continues to hug me . I don't know why , but I don't want to be separated from his arms . It just feels so warm and secure . I really like it .

"Don't worry, the man is gone for now. Even if he comes back, I will…"

"You will?"

"I will protect you."

What he say? He says that he will protect me? What is going on? I don't know what to say any longer. He is always looking like the statue of the tennis team without any feelings at all and now he say he wanted to protect me? Can I even trust him now? My face went went red and my heart was beating fast . What's this feeling I have ?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY KAWAII SISTER RIGHT NOW!"

That voice!

"Wah ?!" I immediately pushed myself away from tezuka .

I turned around and saw ryoga standing there . Oh my god ! Please tell me he's not thinking what I think he's thinking !

"Well, say something! What are you doing to my sister? Why does she look so pale ? What did you do to her !?"

"Nii-san ! You got it all wrong !"

"RYOKO !" Ryoma shouted and he came running to me .

Oh no! all of the regulars have also came! Did they see everything ?!

"Ryoko, are you alright? " Oishi asked.

"I'm fine but .."

I kept quiet without saying anything and look down to the ground. I don't want to say anything right now.

"THIS IS IT! YOUR NAME IS TEZUKA RIGHT? YOU AND ME WILL HAVE A TENNIS MATCH RIGHT NOW!" Ryoga shouted.

"NII-SAN !" I shouted . Why has it come to this ?!

**Here is my next chapter of simplest Love. What will happen between Tezuka and Ryoga? Wait for the next chapter to find out! Please continue to support and review for this chapter. Both Tezuka and Ryoko have slowly develop strange feeling for each other what will happen next? Stay on the alert!**


	19. Chapter 19: Ryoga vs Tezuka

"Tezuka! You and me right here! Right now! Lets us settle this!" Ryoga shouted at Tezuka.

"Nii-san! Its not like that ! the whole thing it just a big mis-"

"I don't care ! it looked like he made you cry ! Your eyes are swollen red !" Ryoga cut my last sentence off before I can finish my last sentence.

Oh boy! Why it has come to this? Please god! Anyone just help me! I thought to myself.

"Lets go Tezuka! Don't tell me you are scared. I will never forgive you! Not after what you did to my sister! To the nearest tennis court now!"

"Sure, lets go." Both of them went back to the training camp because that is the nearest tennis court around here.

Even though it will take about 20 minutes to reach the training camp but we only reach here at about 15 minutes of our journey. Both of them changed quickly and went to the tennis courts.

"Nii-san, please just listen to me! The whole thing is just a big-"

"Look, Ryoko. That guy dare to make you cried, I will make him pay after what he have done to you just get out of the courts!"

"But nii-san"

"I'm not letting him off ! No matter what you say , this match will continue !"

Oh boy! Now its just terrible. Why on earth have come to this? I walked over to Tezuka.

"Sorry, Tezuka, the whole thing is all my fault. Now you have to play a match against nii-san. I am very sorry!" I said to Tezuka.

"Its alright."

"Just try your best. And don't let your guard down. Good luck."

"I don't let my guard down ..ever.."

I walked to the stands and stand beside Ryoma.

"Who do you think will win the match?"

"I don't know. Both of them are quite strong in their tennis and besides that stupid brother of us is….."

"Yeah,so who are you cheering on? Tezuka?"

"No way."

"Then Ryoga nii-san?"

"No way in hell!"

"Then, why on earth you are doing here?"

"Well, I am quite curious of the outcome of the match."

"Oh I see….."

"So which sides are you cheering for?"

"I don't know .."

"Then why are you doing here too ?!"

"I want to know the outcome of this match ..."

"Hmm.. so who do you think will win ? Tezuka ?"

"I.. don't think so .." Ryoma said as he looked at ryoga .

"Me too … sigh ..."

"Why the both of you are standing here? Come on join the others." Oishi came over and said it to us. We walked over and join in to the other regulars and the whole team watches the match. The both of us looked at each other and sighed . Tezuka .. please be careful ..

"Even though you are younger than me , doesn't mean i'll go easy on you !" ryoga shouted

"Of course .." Tezuka said in his stern voice . Geh , he never gets nervous !

Tezuka served the ball first . It went straight pass ryoga . Oh dear .. Nii-san is serious ..

"Ryoma .. I don't think this is a good idea .. ryoga is really serious .." I whispered to ryoma .

"I know ...he's using that right ?"

I nodded . That's right . Nii-san uses a technique that lets the opponent score a few points in the first few games . First , he analysis the opponents technique . Then he let them get control of the game . But at the third game , he'll start taking control of everything . Tezuka …

"Game tezuka , 1-0"

Ryoga gave tezuka a smirked .

The next match was ryoga's turn to serve . But , it was the same . Tezuka broke his serve and took the game .

"Go buchou !" the regulars shouted .

"I'm worried about tezuka .." I told ryoma .

"What's there to worry about ?"

"You're really a devil sometimes you know that ?"

I turned around and looked at tezuka .

"You're strong tezuka-kun..." my brother said .

"No... why don't you play me seriously ?"

"Hoo ,so you know ..."

"Of course I do … you're testing my skills right ?"

"I guess you're not that bad .." My brother smiled . "Play you seriously ? That's for me to decide !"

Ryoga served the ball . This time , he finally showed his true powers . The ball that headed towards tezuka's side of the court bounced and curved away when he tried to returned it .

"15-0"

"What was that ?!" everyone shouted . Tezuka's face was shocked and ryoga was smiling . There it is , Ryoga's version of twist serve .

"I really hate that serve .." ryoma said .

The match carried on . Ryoga dominated the match and ended up with a score of 3-4 .with ryoga leading . Tezuka stared at ryoga and the matched carries on . But , as ryoga was about to score another point , the ball curved towards tezuka and tezuka ended up returning the ball and scored a point .

"T-tezuka zone ?" the others said in surprised .

"Hmm , not bad .."

Because of tezuka zone , nii-san was pushed back to a 4-4.

"You're not bad tezuka ..but .. you won't be able to use that move any longer ...i've already seen through your tricks !" ryoga shouted and then ..instead of the ball curving towards tezuka , the ball flew straight pass tezuka , leaving him staring at ryoga with his eyes wide open .

"No way .. Tezuka zone .. was seen through !"

"There's no way !" Inui shouted .

"Ryoko ..ryoma .. who is your brother ?"

Ryoma and I looked at each other . "who knows ." the both of us said .

After about another 10 minutes ..

"Game and match ! Ryoga !"

"See that Ryoko, and chibisuke! That is how the real tennis looks like!" Ryoga shouted to the both of us.

Ryoma and I looked at each other and sighed…..

"He's as arrogant as ever ..."

" Chibisuke! What did you say ?! And how dare you sigh !"

"I said you're arrogant ! And why can't I sigh ?! Ryoko can but why can't I ?!"

"Because she is more kawaii than you! Shorty!"

"What?! Do you know that Ryoko is shorter than me?"

"In my eyes, you are always the shortest in the family!"

"What ?!"

Both Ryoga and Ryoma glared at each other. I walked to Tezuka and sighed. Some things never changed. They always argued whenever they see each other. Things are the whole lot better when we are young. Ryoma used to like Ryoga nii-san . But now ...

"Tezuka, is your shoulder alright?" I whispered silently to him knowing that he doesn't want the rest of the tennis team finding out of his injuries.

"Yeah, I think your brother just let me off. I don't think he used his full strength in the tennis match. Or else I think I will lose badly."

"Just let it go. Nii-san tennis skills even surpass me. He is evenly matched against our father but I am sure someday after you have recovered of your injuries you can surpass him."

"Thanks Ryoko." He said and he smiled at me.

My heart was racing against my chest again. Why do I have this feeling now and it was surprising that he would smile at me. Am I going crazy ? When I looked back at him his face looked like the statue again. So it was really something wrong with my eyes right?

Then suddenly, we heard a loud voice

"Echizen Ryoga! I have finally found you!"

All of us turned and saw a beautiful lady standing at the tennis stands.

"Who is that?" I asked while I walked toward Ryoga.

"Oh crap..."

"Is that your girlfriend?" Ryoma said.

"No way in hell she's my girlfriend." Ryoga shouted.

"Me ? This womanizer's girlfriend ?!" The lady jumped down and stood in front of ryoga . "I rather die than be the girlfriend of him ! And besides , i'm married to the greatest guy in the world ! Who'd want to the the girlfriend of him !?"

"Ryoga ? You're... a womanizer ?"

"Ryoko.. i'm not !"

The others held the urge to laugh and ryoga was glaring at the lady .

"My name is Yuki Akatsuka, I am the manager of this troublemaker!" The lady replied.

"So she is your manager?" I asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Ryoga replied.

"What ?! I am the most unfortunate person in the whole world! I have to be your manager! Do you know how tiring it is to be the manager you ?!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever .. what are you doing here ?" Ryoga asked .

"That's my line idiot ! You have a match in five hours ! Five hours ! You have to get back !"

"I know I know ! It's not like i'm not going to go back . I'll make sure i'll get back on time ."

"I can't believe you came all the way here to see your girlfriend ! "

"What are you saying ? Who's my girlfriend ?"

"The girl beside you !"

That girl who was standing beside nii-san? Wait a minute that was me! I am his sister not his girlfriend.

"Wait a second Yuki. This girl here is my kawaii sister Echizen Ryoko. I came here just have a quick visit to see her since after the match I will go to another country."

"Really?" The lady have a suspicious look.

"Yeah, and that shorty over there. That was my brother Echizen Ryoma." Ryoga point to the direction of Ryoma.

"Call me that again and I will kill you !"

"Alright. So have your family reunion done yet? Now lets go to have your match!"

"Oh man, how troublesome."

"Nii-san? You better go now. You don't want to miss your match." I said

"Hold on a minute ." My brother took out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to me . "Why don't you come and watch my match with the others ?"

"Watch your match ?"

**This is the next chapter! Hope all of you will enjoy it! I hoped I can update soon! Ryoko only knows that Tezuka injured his shoulders but she doesn't know why I will explain it in later chapters. Please continue to support me! Thanks! Please review for his chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20: Trapped

"Ryoga nii-san, I'm really looking forward to your match !" I exclaimed.

"Okay! Guys there isn't much time left so lets go!" Ryoga stated.

"But how do we get there?" I asked.

"Don't worry! Your coach already booked the bus for you when I came to the training camp ." He replied.

That is the reason for the coach to tell him to come here to the camp. I have only guessed half correct not only he has a match at Japan but he is also here to invite us to watch his match.

"Come on! Lets go! Ryoko you can ride on my bike with me while the others board the bus!" Ryoga said and he grabbed my arms to the motorcycle.

"Hey! Why does Ryoko have to ride with you! There is enough space for everyone in the tennis team!" Ryoma shouted at Ryoga.

"I hate to sit alone . And I like it when Ryoko hugs me . Why ? Jealous ?"

"Who's jealous of you ! You stupid brother !"

"Well then , lets go ryoko !" Ryoga grabbed my hands and we ran towards his bike . During the journey , as I was riding on nii-san's bike . I felt eyes looking at us when we rode pass the bus . I saw Ryoma glaring at us . What ? So he is jealous . Hehe , he's so cute when he's jealous . All of a sudden , one of the windows of the bus opened .

"Hey , Ryoko ! You sure you're okay out there ?" Ryoma shouted .

"Chibisuke ! You are so noisy ! Ryoko is fine , right ?" Nii-san said .

"Yeah , i'm fine Ryoma , really !"

"I still think you should come in the bus !"

"Ryoko , Hold on tight !" Ryoga shouted .

"Huh ?"

All of a sudden , the bike went faster and we were about to overtake the bus .

"Bye Chibisuke !" He shouted and the bike overtook the bus.

"You Stupid brother !" ryoma shouted as we went past the bus . Geez Ryoma . You're so childish . After about a few minutes of ride , we reached the stadium . Ryoga and I were the first to reach . I got off from his bike . Wow , the stadium is huge . We stood there and waited for the others to arrive . After about a while or so , they arrived . The first person to get out of the bus was Ryoma . Oh dear . Not again . He stormed towards us .

"You Baka Aniki ! Do you know how dangerous that was ?!"

"Oi oi chibisuke , you're starting to sound like an old hag . How are you going to get a girlfriend in the future if you're like that ?"

"You- That's unrelated !"

"Will you two quit it !" I walked over and pulled them by their ears .

"Ryoko.." The both of them said at the same time .

"Geez , come on . Lets go in . Nii-san you have to go and prepare right ?"

"Well , yes .."

"Okay , you can go ahead and prepare . We'll go up the stand . Nii-san . Do your best ! I'll be cheering for you from the sides !"

He nodded and then , we headed up to the stands . I took a seat next to Ryoma . I can't wait to watch nii-san's match ! Hehe ! All of a sudden , everyone stood up as they saw the tennis player coming out . I saw nii-san and I shouted his name . He looked at my direction and waved at me .

"Ryoko ! You never said your brother was a Pro !" Kikumaru shouted .

"Eh? Kikumaru , you just noticed ?"

"Sorry ryoko , Eiji is a little slow ." Oishi came over and told me .

Soon after , the match started and people starting cheering . Ryoga started out by using his twist serve , although it's a little different from my twist and ryoma's twist . Instead of curving towards the opponents face , the ball will curve away from the racket . Ryoga dominated the match and the score was now 5-3 with ryoga leading . Everyone was shocked .

"RYOGA-SAMA !" a group of girls shouted . Whoa , is that his fans ?

I sat down there and stared at nii-san . Then , Tezuka came over and sat beside me .

"So , he was holding back on me .."

"Tezuka … no he's not . He actually played you seriously .."

"But .."

"He told me that you're strong in tennis and you've earned his respect . Nii-san rarely respect others ."

And then just as I was talking about to tezuka . Ryoga scored a match point . As expected of Nii-san . He looks so cool when he was playing tennis . After the match , we waited outside for Nii-san to come out . But .. the crowd is ..crazy . Everyone was gathering around the entrance , waiting for the tennis players to come out . Just as ryoga stepped out of the room . Everyone crowded around him .

"Kya ! RYOGA-SAMA !"

"Whoa ?!" Ryoga shouted as he tried to squeeze out of the area .

"Ahh nii-san .."

"Ryoko , he's such a flirt . Why do you like that stupid brother of ours anyways ?"

"What ? Nii-san is cool-wah ?!" All of a sudden , Ryoga grabbed my hands and dragged me out of the area .

"Nii-san !?"

"Lets go ! The fans are going crazy !"

The both of us ran away and the others stood there dumbfounded. The tried to catch up with us and all of us eventually headed back to the camp .

When we get back to the camp is almost evening. Today is really a long day. Our coach told us to go back to our room since tomorrow will be the last day of the camp and we will go home in the evening! Thank god! This training camp is quite a torture! I finally could go back home and have a good night sleep. Ryoga nii-san is also going to stay with us for the night.

I went to my room and packed up my stuff then I saw the necklace that jerk gave me a few years ago where he promised to love me forever. My whole body was shaking from the suppressed sounds. There were soft sobs escaping from my lips. When suddenly there is someone opened the door.

"Ryoko? Are you alright?" I turned around and saw Ryoga standing at the door.

"Ryoko? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ryoga asked with a concerned tone and then he saw the necklace that I was holding.

I shook my head, all the memories that I have with him. The most painful memories of my life, the words "I never love you, I only use you to get my revenge". The most painful words in my life. Silent sobs escape my mouth. Ryoga nii-san hug me and rubbing my back .

"Don't worry, Ryoko. I just know that you will be able to find the person you love someday."

"Really?" I forced out the words.

"Yeah. I can feel that. Just forget about him alright. He is not worth of your tears and misery. You deserved much more, much better guy than the jerk!"

"Can I really be loved again?"

"Of course! Lets get you to bed!"

I lay down on the bed and Ryoga nii-san patted me on my head. "Get some sleep Ryoko." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Tezuka POV:

When I was about to return to my room but I saw Ryoko's door is opened. I walked over and saw that Ryoko is crying with Ryoga comforting her and I hear the words.

"Ryoko? You still cannot forget about that jerk that just used you?"

Used? Who has used Ryoko?

So someone had used Ryoko before? I felt my anger rising before me and I feel if I know the person I will definitely punch him!

"Don't worry, Ryoko. I just know that you will be able to find the person you love someday."

"Really."

"Yeah. I can feel that , just forget about him alright. He is not worth of your tears and misery. You deserved much more, much better guy than the jerk!"

Am I really having some feelings for Ryoko?

"Can I really be love again?"

"Of course! Let get you to bed!"

I was in total shock. I have never seen Ryoko crying like that before. Then I realized that Ryoga walked out of the room.

He turned around and he saw me.

"So you heard our conversation?" He asked.

"I'm sorry . I didn't mean to eavesdrop ."

"This is a reason why she is back in japan. I don't really want to discuss it. But if she safe with you maybe she will tell you."

I nodded.

Ryoga walked away after he has said this.

Then Fuji walked beside me.

"What's going on here ? Tezuka , don't tell me you're here to see ryoko ?"

"Fuji, you better keep your mouth shut!" I said with a stern voice and glared at him.

"Alright, I keep my mouth shut."

I walked to my room and lay down on my bed after I have changed into my pajamas. I really have to think of these strange feelings.

The next day

Ryoko POV:

I wake up and got myself ready for the day. It was already quite late! 10 am! Luckily the coach is nice without waking us up for breakfast at 7! I went to have my breakfast. When I reached the breakfast table almost all of the regulars are already there but Ryoma and Ryoga is still not there. After halfway through the breakfast Ryoma and Ryoga finally appeared, they immediately sat down on the breakfast table and have their breakfast.

After breakfast, it was the time for Ryoga to go as he has other match at Europe.

"Bye everyone! I hoped to see you again! Especially you Ryoko! But erm…chibisuke I don't looking forward to see you again."

Ryoma just glared at him without saying anything. These two brothers still haven't changed after this long.

"Ryoga nii-san! I hoped you will come to visit us again." I said.

"Of course. Anything for you Ryoko!" Ryoga nii-san smile and kiss me on my forehead before hopping on his motorcycle.

"THAT BAKA! HOW DARE YOU KISS HER! I WILL KILL YOU!" Ryoma shouted.

"Come on Ryoma! it just on the forehead!" I smile at him.

"Alright! We will have the last practice match before the bus get here in 3 pm in the afternoon! Get ready!" The coach shouted.

"Yes madam!"

All of us begin the practice match! Thank god that I am not pairing up with that statue Tezuka again! This time I am pairing up with Kikumaru!

After a few hours of practice it was almost 1 pm in the afternoon. The coach told us to have our lunch for now and get ready for the bus to come. After eating, we took turns for the shower. As gentleman of them they let me shower first, but this time it was peaceful.

When everyone finished showering, we quickly did a last minute check and waited for the bus. The bus finally came at 3 pm and we quickly board the bus. It was really a long journey back.

2 Hours later…..

We finally have gone back from the camp. It was nice to be around the school again!

"Okay! Team the next match begin on Monday! Please get well deserve rest for the next few days! Dismissed!" The coach said it to us.

"Ryoko, lets go home." Ryoma said

"No, I have to take something that I left behind at the club room last week . You can go home without me." I said.

"Never mind, I will stay here and wait for you. Please hurry now the school guard is locking up."

"Okay."

I ran into the direction of the club house when I opened the door I saw Tezuka is standing inside.

"Tezuka? Why are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm just doing a last minute equipment check ." He replied.

"Oh I see . I need to take something ."I walked further in.

"Okay , I'll wait for you . Hurry up . The guard will lock up the room soon ."

"Okay."

I went to my locker and look for the diary that I have left behind. Then suddenly someone locked the door.

I quickly turned behind and looked at Tezuka. Tezuka quickly went over to try the door and he finds that it was locked.

"What just happen ? Did the guard has lock us in." I said.

"Yeah. Let just wait for someone to come and look for us."

He walked over to the empty floor and sit down.

I walked over and sat down beside him. We sat down for a few minutes without saying anything to each other.

The silent was very awkward; I have to come out with a conversation!

" Erm… Tezuka? How did you injured your arm?"

He just stares at me without saying anything.

"If you don't want to say anything its alright! I am just a bit concerned that all. We want to have you to stay with us for our whole tennis match.""

"Don't worry…"

"Huh?"

"I will stay until in the end."

"Okay. Hope someone finds us soon. The room is getting colder in the evening."

"Yeah."

"Achoo!" I sneezed. Okay this is really embarrassing!

"Are you alright?" Tezuka asked.

"Yeah! But Tezuka can I sit closer to you? The room is getting dark….."

He didn't response but I just sat closer to him . I have always been afraid of dark. I hope something doesn't come out.

Then suddenly a black thing move beside the Locker.

"Aghhhhh…" I squealed and hugged Tezuka.

"Ryoko?"

"Something moved !"

"Its only a mouse .."

"Huh ? It is ? Sorry . I was just scared of the dark and I thought .. oh nevermind .."

"Yeah….." He replied.

I feel my eyes are closing when the room getting darker and I just close my eyes. Letting the dreams come to me.

Ryoma POV:

Where the hell is Ryoko? I thought she is getting something? She is taking such a long time! I have to go in! Then I met fuji-senpai and the others regulars.

"Ryoma is something wrong? Fuji-senpai asked.

"Yeah, Ryoko is inside at the tennis club room for a long time." I replied.

"Yeah. So is Tezuka." Fuji-senpai said.

"Let go in and find them! Maybe they are in trouble!" Momoshiro said.

All of us quickly went inside the school with Kawamura helping us to keep watch of our luggage at the gate

"Ryoko? Buchou? Are the both of you alright?" I shouted.

It was dead slient. No one response to me. What wrong?

"Let break down the door. Come on! Maybe they are in danger." Kikumaru stated.

The regulars quickly break the door down and I was saw Ryoko laying on the shoulders of Tezuka with her eyes close and Buchou also with is eyes closed and he was hugging her. Both of them are sitting on the floor

"This is quite a sight." Fuji stated.

**This is the next chapter of simplest love! Firstly I must thank for all the support that my favorites and followers gave me! Please continue to support me! Secondly I was hoping for more review! I know that the first few chapters are not really well done but I am still trying my best! Finally, thanks for reading this chapter! I know is a bit early HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	21. Chapter 21: Kiss?

I really hate cleaning. Why do we have to clean up the tennis club room today of all days?! I hate cleaning. I stood there, holding on to a broom and I was sweeping the floor. Geez, the tennis room is so dirty! Look at all these dusts! I can't believe sensei asked us to clean the club's tennis room out of nowhere! Argh !  
"Ryoko , are you alright ? If you're tired you can take a break. We can handle it you know." Oishi asked.  
"I'm fine Oishi , stop being an old lady will you ? You worry too much."  
"Well okay, if you're tired please take a rest okay? Who knows what Ryoma will do to me if you fell sick."  
Sigh. I can't believe it . Just then, Tezuka walked in and …What the hell is he wearing?! Everyone turned around and stared at Tezuka .  
"What ? Stop staring at me and get back to work!"  
And then, we all burst out into laughter. Just why the hell is he wearing that?! I tried to control my laughter, but I don't know if I can hold it in anymore!  
"T-Tezuka , why are you wearing an apron ?" Oishi ran over to him. Tezuka was wearing a pink apron and a white scarf was tied around his head. He looked.. He looked like a house wife!  
"Buchou .. Why are you?"  
"Tezuka ! Have you hit your head somewhere?!"  
"Guys, will you relax?" Tezuka said.  
"But! You look hideous!"  
"Its because I let my guard down.. And then.. Sensei forced me to wear this outrageous outfit!"  
"Just what happened?"  
"Its that … ah never mind. What matters now is that the club room better be clean by the end of today you got me ?!" Tezuka shouted in his apron. He pointed his hands out and commanded us to go back to work which made me burst out laughing.  
"Hahahahahahahaha ! Tezuka , you look ridiculous ! Hahaha ! To be honest, it really suits you!" I started laughing with all my might. Tezuka twitched and his face grew bright red.  
"JUST GET BACK TO WORK!"  
Everyone went back to work. I went back to cleaning as well. Gosh, since there's so much dust around here, I bet there's a lot more at the top of the cupboards as well . I went and took a ladder that was nearby.  
"Ryoko , what are you doing ?"  
"I'm going to clean the cupboards."  
"But its dangerous! Come on down. I'll do it instead." Oishi asked.  
"Its fine! I can do it!"  
Just then , as I was about take another step up the ladder , i slipped on the other foot and I lost my balance .  
"Ryoko !" Everyone shouted. Then, Tezuka came in front of me and caught hold of me . I fell on to his body and the both of us fell backwards. But.. Then ..  
"What the hell?!" Ryoma shouted.  
"Oh my mother!" Momoshiro gasped.  
"This is…" Inui dropped his pen and notebook.  
"Bur…" Kawamura dropped his mouth wide open.  
"Nya ?!" Kikumaru stopped jumping.  
"F….." Kaidoh's face was bright red.  
"Oh my .. Where the hell is my camera!" Fuji said.  
My eyes were wide open. I can't believe this.. I felt my face getting hot and red as I felt Tezuka's lips against mine. His lips felt warm and soft. Tezuka and I.. Kissed?! I literally jumped up from that position and I covered my mouth with my hands. My face was flushed red. Tezuka sat down there and stoned . Everyone was staring at me. I blushed and I bolted out of the room. What was that! I can't believe we kissed! I know its just an accident but but ! I can't stop thinking about! AHHH! What am I going to do?!

Tezuka POV :

I sat down on the floor, stoning like a complete idiot. What.. What just happen? Did Ryoko and I …Kissed?  
"Tezuka ? Are you okay? Tezuka !" Fuji came over and shook me. I looked up at Fuji.  
"Fuji, what just…"  
"You kissed Ryoko .. Well only by accident but ..."  
Just then , I felt a dark aura emitting from behind me . I turned around and saw Echizen glaring at me. He was holding a tennis racket.  
"Buchou… get in the courts.."  
"What?"  
"We're going to have a tennis match now ! You, me ! Right here, right now !"

Ryoko POV:

What just happened just now?! Did tezuka and I just…. My hands went to my lips and my face feels hot. Why do I feel that? My heart was thumping against my chest. This feeling again…Why this feeling? I thought I never wanted to fall in love again? Then I heard the sound of tennis ball from the tennis courts. Who is playing tennis right now? I walked over to the tennis courts and found out that were Tezuka and Ryoma playing a match. What the hell is going on? Why they are playing tennis now?

"Ryoko! Over here! This is the best spot!" Kikumaru shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"As you can see, both of them are having a "Friendly" tennis match." Fuji replied.

"Huh? Friendly tennis match?" I looked at Ryoma and I saw him having a dark aura surrounding him." Ryoma is having that look of killing Tezuka.

"Yeah."

"So who is wining? I guess it will be Tezuka."

"See for yourself." Fuji stated while pointing to the scores.

"Okay." I looked at the direction that Fuji is pointing. 6-0. What?! Ryoma won a tennis match against tezuka? That was impossible!

I saw Tezuka was standing at the courts or rather stoning there like a statue. What the hell is going on around here? Did he just stone there like an idiot for the whole tennis match?

"Has he been stoning like this for the whole tennis match?" I asked.

"Yeah, he has been that way for the whole tennis match."

What the.. Tezuka , just what happened to you ?

"Buchou ! You're not playing me seriously! One more game!"

Ah that Ryoma !

"Oi you stupid brother ! That's enough !" I shouted with my might. Ryoma flinched after hearing me shout. Everyone turned to look at me including Tezuka . As Tezuka and my eyes met , I felt my face getting red again .

"Ryoko !"

"G-geez ! Just wh-what are you trying to do?!" I stuttered. Ahh.. Why am I like this!?

"What do you mean what! I'm helping you get revenge!"

"Revenge?! For what?!"

"What do you mean what?! Didn't Buchou Ki-"

"AHHH ! Shut up! That was just an accident!" I shouted even before he could say that sentence.

"But you ran out! And your face was red! Aren't you upset? Weren't you crying?"

"I wasn't crying , you BAKA ! I was just embarrassed ! That's all !"

I took a glance at Tezuka and he was looking at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"I-in any case, it was just an accident! So stop this nonsense!" I stormed off after shouting that . Ah that stupid Ryoma . How can he say that in front everyone?!

"Ryoko!" I heard Tezuka's voice. I turned around and saw him running towards me. He stopped and looked at me in the eye. Ah , I can't even face him after what happen ! I can't seem to calm down at all.

"W-what Is it?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Well I.."

"I'm sorry ..."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Well because I did something that-"

"It's not your fault Tezuka . Like I said, it was all an accident. I should be the one apologizing. If I had just listened to Oishi . Things may have turned out different. And Also, Thank you for saving me . If you weren't there, I may have gotten seriously hurt. So thank you."

I smiled at him. At that moment, I could have sworn I saw Tezuka smile. But, I guess it was just my imagination. Then, I saw blood dripping from his hands .

"Tezuka ? You're bleeding!" I shouted and I grabbed his hands to look at it. Did It happen when I crashed into him? This is bad. It needs to be treated before it causes an infection!

"Come on, lets go to the nurse office. I'll tend to your wound."

"Oh, it's nothing serious..."

"No way, you are bleeding! Lets go!" I dragged him along with me. Boys are always like this! They pretend they are fine but they're not!

When we reached the nurse office, I knocked the door.

"Excuse us, nurse. Are you in?" I asked.

There was no response, so I just opened the door and let the both of us in.

"The nurse is not around, I think we should just go." Tezuka replied.

"No, you go have a seat. I'm going to get the first aid box." I replied and pushing Tezuka to a chair.

When I saw Tezuka sat down on the chair, I went around the room and searching for anything that can stop the bleeding of Tezuka. When I found the first aid kit, my mind leaped in joy! Now I can stop bleeding.

I sat in front of Tezuka and using a white cloth to stop the bleed and cleaning up the blood that was dripping down. It was terrible to see that Tezuka is injured because of me, because of my careless. My heart aches when I saw him bleeding. Then, my hand touches his.

Then my heart was thumping rapidly and my face begins to blush. What is going on? Have I gone mad or something? When he was injured, I felt sad and now I feel nervous.

"Ryoko, are you alright?"

"Y...Yes, of course." I smiled at him and continue to clean his cut. And I put a plaster over his cut.

"Be a little more careful ... try not to get anymore injuries will you?"

"I will be more careful. Thanks Ryoko."

I put away the first aid kit and the both of us went back to the club room. practice has already been over. I just need to pack up and go home for the day.

When we reached the room, everyone is nowhere to be found and their tennis bag is also gone, even Ryoma.

"They went home already?" Tezuka said.

"Yeah, lets just packed up and go home for the day too." I replied. Ryoma went home without me ? That's unexpected. Oh well.

Both of us quickly packed our stuff and walked out of the club room. We walked together to the main club. I turned left where I would usually take the route home whereas Tezuka took the right but this time, he took the left with me.

I turned behind and asked him "Tezuka ?"

"I'll send you home, its very dangerous for a girl to be walking alone this time of the day. And its going to be dark soon ."

"O..okay.." Why is Tezuka sending me home ?

I looked up to see the night's sky and I can see the stars, which dotted the inky canopy. There was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen. I liked the evening of Japan the night sky and the cool breeze that blows my hair.

"Look Tezuka! The stars!" I shouted at him while I pointed at the night sky .

"Yeah." Tezuka replied.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I asked. I looked up to the stars.

Tezuka POV:

Ryoko is looking at the stars of the early night. Her hair was blowing against the winds of the night. She looked…beautiful. When she touched my hands and when she drag me to the nurse office and when she treated my wounds I felt my heart thumping loudly against my chest rapidly.

These feelings that I never experience before, thinking back. When Ryoko got into troubles , I am very worried about her and when she fainted during our first tennis practice and the thought of her fainting again makes me frightened. I am afraid that she will be injured by someone and the thought of her injured was unbearable. I will rather that I was the one who was injured in the first place.

Was Fuji right ? Do I have some feelings for Ryoko? But this feeling it is not just friendship, it is way stronger. Is this…..

"Hey, Tezuka! Lets continue the way."

"Yes."

"The night sky is beautiful right? Lets go together to see the stars again!" Ryoko smiled at me .

I felt it again, the feelings of nervous heartbeat but I also feel the feelings of happiness. These feelings, I keep having.. These weird heartbeats.. I think …

"Tezuka , thanks for walking me home !" She waved good bye to me as we reached her house. I said bye and stood there, watching her . I think.. I have fallen in love with Ryoko ..

**Here is it! I am so sorry that I didn't update for so long! I am busy with my results and choosing my school! But I manage to continue my story! By the way I must especially thanks ****MoonlightAkatsuki29 and TheAwesomePrussiaIsMe for reviewing my story. And thank TheAwesomePrussiaIsMe for giving me suggestions for my story! Please review for this chapter as well! Thanks for all of your support!**


	22. Chapter 22: Accident

Ah,another normal day at school. With no tennis practice, I didn't have to see Tezuka , the stone statue ! Oh Yes ! But... he still sits beside me during class. Sigh... Why do I have to be in the same class as that statue? He seemed different since we got that "Accidental kiss" what the hell is going on? He just keep staring at me and its making things so awkward between the two of us .. But , why do I feel weird whenever i'm around him ..?

"Okay class, today I need all of you to pair up for a class activity . Get together with your partner!" Our sensei said.

What?! We have to pair up? God! Help me! I guess I just have to move over to Tezuka. Then I saw a girl beside him moving towards him.

"Tezuka? Do you want to pair up with me?"

"Erm… I think i'll pass . Maybe i'll pair up with Ryoko ..I'm more comfortable around her ." Tezuka said. Well , I guess that's true . We were always put together . So it make sense that we'll be more comfortable around each other .

"But , you're always paired up with Ryoko . Doesn't that bore you out ? " The girl smiling at him.

"Please control yourself, ryoko is a great girl. Go and find your partner now." Tezuka said with a stern voice .

I just keep on staring at Tezuka. And I sense a deadly glare from the girl, Aya . What's her problem ?

"Ryoko, come over and lets get the job done." Tezuka said.

"Okay, sure!" I said with a cheerful voice.

"Humph!" Aya walked away.

Tezuka and I went on to do the task at hand. Both of us were chatting happily until I felt that someone was glaring at me .

Ding…. Its finally the end of lesson and its after school finally I can go home to relax for my time! Next week we will have the match against Josei Shonan I heard that its was a tough school to beat. I may have to have to prepare myself by having a little tennis match with Otou-san for these few days. Ryoma is having his class duties today so I guess I have to go home without him.

When I am walking along the stairs , I felt someone grab me from behind and pushed me against the wall. I saw Aya standing right in front of me.

"Why are you always with Tezuka? She said with anger raised upon her.

"What do you mean why ? We are in the tennis team together, and we are friends…." I replied. I am not very sure if we are friends now. I think we are close friends but the feelings I have when I am with Tezuka I am sure that was the feeling I once have that time.

Then Aya grabbed my collar.

"I don't care if you are the elder sister of Echizen Ryoma but I will like you to leave Tezuka alone from now on."

"Are you that childish? Why I should listen to you?"

"Don't you know that Tezuka is one of the most famous person in our school, you should stay away from him. What can you do with your sickly body? " She shouted.

"Who do you think you are? Why? Its not my fault that I have a sickly body! Why are you so angry ? You must be in love with Tezuka . If you're in love with him , why not just tell him instead of coming over to confront me ?! " I walked away from her.

"Do you think I have not thought about that? He only cares about you! He just keeps on staring at you during class!"

What? He is staring at me during class?

Suddenly Aya grabbed my shoulders and shouted

"If you cannot stay away from Tezuka, its better if you're not here !" she pushed me off the staircase .I closed my eyes and waited for the impact and suddenly I felt someone grabbed hold of me. But I lost my conscious

Tezuka POV:

I was walking along the stairway, then I heard someone was shouting on top of it.

"Don't you know that Tezuka is one of the most famous person in our school, you should stay away from him. What can you do with your sickly body? "

Huh? What's going on ?

"Who do you think you are? Why? Its not my fault that I have a sickly body! Why are you so angry ? You must be in love with Tezuka . If you're in love with him , why not just tell him instead of coming over to confront me ?" A familiar voice sounded.

That voice that cannot be! Ryoko? Why does she always end up with these kind of trouble? But who is she arguing with? I think it was Aya?

"Do you think I have not thought about that? He only cares about you! He just keeps on staring at you during class!"

"If you cannot stay away from Tezuka, its better if you're not here !"

What? Then I saw Aya pushed Ryoko down the stairs. I ran towards her to grab her before she hit the ground. She collided into me and the both of us fell backwards on the floor.

"Ryoko? Ryoko! Oi , are you okay ?!" I shouted at her and I found out that she have lost herconscious.

"Ryoko? Oh I am so sorry about this!" I saw Aya walking towards us. Sorry ? You were the one that pushed her down the stairs !

I send a deadly glare at her and Aya just stoned there without saying anything.

"How dare you push Ryoko down the stairs ?!" I shouted at her.

"Tezuka? I am so sorry, I didn't mean it…"

"Even without Ryoko, I will never fall in love with you."I said it coldly.

I glared at Aya and gently lifted Ryoko into my arms. I carried Ryoko to the nurse office.

"Oh my, what happenend?" The nurse asked.

"She fell down the stairs and she lost conscious." I replied placing Ryoko on the bed and the nurse immediately went to work.

"She's alright , just a mild shock. Just leave her to rest for a while." The nurse replied. I nodded and sat down on the chair. I couldn't protect her again .. I'm so useless !

"Aghhh..." A voice groaned.

Ryoko POV:

I opened my eyes and started to wake up. My head is spinning. What is going on?

"Aghhh..." I hold my head as I tried to get up.

A hand helped me to lean against a pillow.

"Are you alright?" The voice sounded. Its a familiar voice, couldn't be? Tezuka?

"Yeah, what is going on?" I asked realising Tezuka is sitting on the chair and he was helping me up.

"Don't you remember? Aya pushed you down the stairs?"

"Huh? Oh.. Yeah .."

"So are you alright now?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets go home." I immediately stand up but my legs swayed away. If Tezuka wasn't holding my arms I will definitely collapsed to the floor.

"You better rest now, Ryoko." Tezuka said while pushing me back on bed.

"This is the second time both of us ended up here for the last few days." I said with a smile.

"Hopefully, it will be the last time." He replied.

"Yesterday it was you that was injured and now its was me."

"Be careful next time Ryoko, I may not be able to save you every time you know?"

"What happened to Aya?" I asked.

"I think she have already when home. I told her not to repeat this incident again." He replied.

"I am feeling much better, lets go home."

"Alright, I will send you home again."

"You don't need..."

"I am scared that you will not be able to reach home."

"Okay." I got up and walked over to carry my bag. But Tezuka were already one step ahead and he carried my bag for me.

"I will help you carry your bag. Lets go for now." He replied.

"Okay..." I walked behind him and both of us walked out of the school gate.

Both of us are now walking to the direction of my home. I began to think this feeling I have with Tezuka especially when I was alone with him. He was now walking in front of me. I am thinking how handsome he looked even though he looked like a statue. He still cares about his team mates. Every time when i ran into any troubles he will help me. And that accidental kiss from yesterday... I think I have...

"Ryoko, we have reached." He said calling me always from my thoughts.

"Thanks for sending me back." I replied.

"Its alright, Ryoko, see you tomorrow." He said and walked to the direction of the sun set.

I am staring after him and I felt happy to see him again tomorrow during our tennis match together. Yeah, I think over the last few months spending time with him I have develop feelings for him. Not just friendship but love. But can I? And my sickly body. I will just be a drag and a burden to Tezuka. But i have to be true to myself this time. I am really fallen in love with Tezuka. Now Lets just keep these feeling inside my heart

.

Here is Chapter 22. I am very sorry that its took this long to update. I must thanks for the followers, favorites and the review That's what its take to keep me going! Thanks for all the support that all of you give me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ryoko has finally admit the feelings. But when they will admit to each other, that you will have to wait! Next chapter will be special also! Please review to find out!


	23. Chapter 23: Shocking line up

We were having our afternoon practice match as usual just like every other day. But we are preparing for the match next week for the match against Josei Shonan. I heard that it was a tough school to beat. I am having a match against Ryoma since both of us are always in the singles match.

"REGULARS! COME OVER!" Our sensei shouted.

All of us went over. Since our line up for the next week match has not been decided yet , we thought maybe she wanted to inform us on our line up . All of us are really quite anxious about the line-up results .

" Here is the line-up for the up-coming match!" Our sensei said while holding up the paper.

When Tezuka got hold the paper, his face turned shrugged as he looked at Ryuzaki-sensei .

"Sensei… What is this ?" Tezuka said as his sweat dropped .

"What what ? Come on tezuka ! Let us know the result !" Kikumaru came over and took the paper off tezuka's hand .

"Lets see here ..errr..

Singles 1- Oishi

Singles 2- Kikumaru

Singles 3- Inui

Doubles 1- Ryoko, Tezuka

Doubles 2- Fuji, Ryoma"

Woah what ?! What's up with this line up !? Why I am paired up with Tezuka again?! Oh god! I can't pair up with him now! Why now of all times ?! Oh please someone please help me!

"Why am I in singles? I'm always in the doubles!" Kikumaru whined .

"The roles are all switched up ! Doubles players in singles and singles players in doubles ?! What's up with this ?! Has sensei gone mad ?!" The others shouted .

"I'm right here you know…" Ryuzaki sensei glared .

"Why is the team 4 strongest players in the doubles match? Won't we be taking the risk in the singles of the Josei Shonan. We should at least put Ryoko and Tezuka in the singles…." Oishi replied.

"My decision is final ! Besides how can I put them in singles after what the coach of Josei shonan said ?!" Our Coach said with a angry tone.

"What did they say ?" Momoshiro asked.

"Here.. this is what the message that the coach from Josei Shonan send to me" Our Coach passed her hand phone over to Momoshiro.

When Momoshiro saw the text message he was shocked.

"Hey! Momo! Don't stand there like an idiot! Tell us what the message is." Kikumaru shouted.

"Erm , why don't you see it for yourself ." Momoshiro replied.

"Alights~ Come on! Lets go and read it! It just a message right?" Kikumaru said it with a happy tone and pull the rest of us together with him.

Kikumaru,… Don't be so happy now. Whatever is in the message has made the coach to decide on the line up for the next match against Josen Shonan and its makes our Coach so pissed off as she was right now. All of the regulars sweat drop while walking towards Momoshiro who has the phone.

We crowded around the phone which is showing the message :

_Ryuzaki sensei! Long time no see! I heard that our tennis team is going to have a match with seigaku next week. I am so thankful and gateful that the judges made us to have a match with you. To tell you the truth,the seigaku tennis team is so weak for their Doubles, sensei you should really push them hard for the match do you really think that you can win every match using the golden pair Oishi and Kikumaru? The only singles you can come out with is Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma and that new female regulars that join you. Honestly speaking , your doubles are weak . You should really buck up on the doubles matches . To end off , I really look forward to the up-coming match . Actually, I can already see us winning . Toodles !_

So the coach of the tennis team to the Josen Shonan has insult us on our double teams? That why our sensei put the 4 of us in the doubles match. Since we are the strongest here.

"Sensei, we should not be deciding our line up just because the coach of Josen shonan has laughed at us. She is 90% has a plan for us to provoke you like that! And 80% it was a trick! We cannot fall to the trick made by them!." Inui stated.

"Are you saying that by putting Tezuka, Fuji, Ryoko and Ryoma in the doubles we definitely cannot win the match against Josen Shonan? Is our own tennis team that weak?!" Our coach glared at Inui and the rest of others.

"No...what I mean is that..." Inui said but he was cut off.

"If anyone lose any line up match against Josen Shonan, the person will have to drink Inui's special juice! Is that alright!" Our coach shouted.

"WHAT?! Nooooooo..." All of us shouted. This is really terrible. I can see everyone face turning pale especially the singles players of the line-up.

I am going to pair up against Tezuka. Is that going to be alright? I admitted to myself that I love Tezuka that I don't know how Tezuka feels about me. He was the one who saved me when i was being pushed down the stairs by Aya the few days ago. I've been having weird feelings ever since and I know for sure that those are the feeling of love . I never thought that I would be able to love again …

"Alright, to get everyone to be prepared for the new line-up next week we are going to have a little practise match alright now." Tezuka replied.

"Yeah, but who is going to start first?" Fuji asked.

"Ryoko, Fuji, Ryoma. Get into the courts we are going to have the match against each other since we are going to have a double match next week. Use this chance to know your partner well." Tezuka replied.

"Okay." The three of us look at each other and walked into the courts with Tezuka followed right behind us.

Ryoma and Fuji went over to the other courts while Tezuka and I remain at the opposite courts.

I am very nervous standing beside against Tezuka . I feel nervous ! WHY ?! Ryoko , you have to calm down ! Why am I feeling like this ? Is it due to my feelings for tezuka ? Just then Tezuka came over and patted me on the shoulder .

"Ryoko, don't worry , I'm sure we'll be a great pair ." Tezuka said.

Ba-thump ! My heart skipped a beat . A g-great p-pair ? That makes us sound like we were together . My face started to turn red .

"Ryoko are okay ?" Tezuka asked . Oh what's wrong with me ?! Come on snap out of it Ryoko !

"Yeah , I'm fine ! I don't have any idea of why our coach put the four of us together in this tennis match .But I'm sure we'll make a great pair" I replied and smiled to tezuka .

"Yeah, actually, I think she did it to test our skills in the tennis match."

"I am a bit worried. Ryoma is terrible in doubles right?"

"Yeah, but this time he is paring up with Fuji. I think Fuji will be more co-operative than Momoshiro."

"I think so too."

"Hey! Are the both of you ready for the practise match?" Ryoma shouted.

"Okay, we are ready, calm down! What is with the rush?" I shouted back.

"Ryoko, you can begin the match." Fuji said in a calm voice.

"Okay." I said and pulled myself to the position to begin my very own twist serve.

The ball disappear from my hit and rush to the direction of Ryoma almost hit his face but luckily he manage to duck in the last second.

"Ryoko, are you trying to kill me like our Baka brother did?" Ryoma shouted.

"Che... I thought you could dodge it !" I shouted back.

"This is only a practise match. Please stay calm." Fuji said.

"Che... Alright. By the way judge, 15-0." I glared at the judge.

"Yeah. Right! 15-0"

I hit the ball again. This time Ryoma uses his drive B. And the ball bounces in a B shape.

Oh no! I never get the ball! That what i thought and then Tezuka hit the ball back.

"Tezuka?"

"Ryoko, you are never alone in the double match. I will be always by your side."

"Thanks." I blushed while he said this.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING BUCHOU?" Ryoma shouted from the other side of the courts.

"Come on lets just continue on the match." Fuji said while smirking.

"O-okay…." I replied. While I hit the ball to the middle of the opposite courts.

Both Ryoma and Fuji rushed to the centre of the courts and both of them coiled into each other. The ball pass over to the their courts.

"30-0" The judge stated.

"Fuji- senpai, why did you came over to my side of the court to catch the ball? That is my ball you know?" Ryoma said angrily.

"Ryoma, this is a doubles match not a singles match you know?" Fuji replied.

" Is Ryoma arguing again?" I whispered softly to Tezuka.

"Yeah, I think so." Tezuka replied.

"You should learn from your sister." Fuji replied.

"What the…" Ryoma glared Fuji.

" Get back to the match!" Tezuka glared at them.

"Alright." Both of them replied.

The remaining of match is really surprising. Ryoma and even Fuji running all around the courts trying to catch the ball like in the single match did. Tezuka and I are much more better than both of them did.

When Tezuka is at the right side of the court I will went over to the left side. When I am at the left side, Tezuka will go to the right. When I am at the front of the courts, Tezuka will go to the back.

This feeling of knowing where each other position is, is really weird. But this is love right? The feeling that was deep inside my heart. The match ended within thirty minutes.

"6-0. Tezuka and Ryoko pair wins the match"

Then Tezuka walked over to the courts and said

"Ryoma and Fuji 20 laps around the courts."

"Why?" Both of them asked.

"As both of you cannot collaborate with each other, both of you will run 20 laps until both of you can pair up with each other. And you were fighting on the courts as well ! What are you waiting for ?! Run now !"

Without much of any choice, Ryoma and Fuji run the courts while the others prepared the singles match.

Oishi had a match against Kikimaru and he won the match with 5-7. Inui had a match against Kaidoh and he won with a 3-6. The practise ends with all of the regulars preparing the match on Monday by having matches against each other.

Over the next few days, Tezuka, Fuji, Ryoma and I have many doubles practise against each other. Ever since the first day of doubles practise Ryoma and Fuji have more Collaboration with each other than before. But Ryoma still suck at Doubles. I never ever wanted to pair up with him.

Monday: the day of the match..

We reached the courts where we are playing Josen Shouen. Ryoma and I don't dare to be late after we had been nagged badly.

"Ryuzaki- Sensei! Is that you?" A voice sounded when we are about to sit down.

"Oh, . Hanamura-sensei.. it nice to see you again…." Our coach glared at the auburn lady.

Is this the Josen Shouen sensei? She has auburn hair, a curvy body and extremely large breasts. She wears bright pink lipstick and has spectacles. Its really looking bad right now. With our coach glaring angrily at the Josen Shouen sensei. What shall we do?

"So this is the new female Regulars that you accepted huh?" A male voice sounded behind me.

.

I turned around and saw a huge and large body figure standing behind me . Who the hell is he ?

"Ah , sensei , meet my best master piece ." Hanamura sensei said

"Nice to meet you seigaku .. I'm..."

**This is the next chapter! Thanks for all the support and review for simplest love. Next chapter will be out in a few days or even in a week! Hope you can contiune support and review for this chapter! **


	24. Chapter 24: Match against Josei Shouen

"Nice to meet you Seigaku regulars, my name is Shinjou Reiji." The huge guy said to us. I looked at him. Oh my god, he is huge! And what did she said? Master piece? I looked back at the coach from Josei Shonen . She smiled at me.

"Were you shocked by what I said when I said he was my master piece? I said that simply because he is what I trained him to be. Amazed? Maybe you should join Josei Shonen and then I'll train you to be the most perfect master piece ever!" She walked towards me and smiled. Before I was about to say something, Ryuzaki sensei stepped in front of me and she pointed her index finger at that coach's chest.

"Oh no, you don't! There's no way I'm gonna let you have Ryoko!" She said angrily.

"Oh? Then can I have Ryoma?" Hanamura coach smirked.

"No!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted.

"In that case … I want Tezuka." She walked towards Tezuka and wrapped her arms around Tezuka's arm. "I can have him right?"

"N-" Ruzaki-sensei was about to say something when I cut her off.

"You can't have him!" I blurted out before even knowing what I was saying. Everyone turn to look at me and my face started turning red.

"Oh and why not?" Hanamura sensei smiled at me with an evil look on her face. The other regulars were staring at me as though there was something on my face. My face grew even redder.

"You can't have him! I mean, he rude, cold, with no emotions, a stone and you know... He RUDE! And and and …"

"And?" Everyone said with unison.

"And … he's … well … he's TEZUKA! And that's why you can't have him!"

"Erm, Ryoko .. What kind of logic is that?" Ryoma asked me. Everyone just kept staring at me like I was some kind of idiot.

"Ahh, will you just shut up for once!" I shouted. I ran over towards Tezuka and pulled him away from the hanamura coach.

"And what are you doing flirting around?! I know she has big boobs but you can't just flirt around because of that! And you're the captain of our tennis team!" I shouted at Tezuka.

"I wasn't flirting around Ryoko …" Tezuka's sweat dropped.

"Are you jealous of me young lady? I know I have an amazing body, I guess you're jealous right?" She looked at me from top to bottom. "Too bad you don't have any chest at all. You poor thing ..." She smirked at me.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Now I'm pissed off! Everyone in the tennis team sweat dropped.

"I'm saying you don't have a nice body, and that you're jealous of me." She started laughing to herself. Why this lady! Just then, Ryoma and Momoshiro pulled me back.

"Ryoko, let's go .. Err… we're gonna be late if we still stay here ."

"Argh .. whatever. I swear, we are going to beat that school! Right Sensei?!" I said enthusiastically.

"You got that right Ryoko!"

Everyone stared at us and they gave a big sigh. We then headed for the tennis court. After submitting the form, Ryuzaki-sensei started briefing us on the match.

"You guys better win against Josei Shounen! Don't lose! Or else , all of you will drink Inui juice later!"

"WHAT ?!" Everyone shouted .

"ALRIGHT! WE WILL BEGIN THE FIRST ROUND OF THE MATCH BETWEEN SEIGAKU AND JOSEI SHOUEN! DOUBLES 1 PLEASE PROCEED TO THE TENNIS COURTS!" The judge shouted.

"Let's go Tezuka, you better don't let your guard down! I want to win this match!" I glared at Tezuka.

"Okay. Okay, I will not let my guard down." Tezuka said while his sweat dropped.

"Good, Now let's go to the courts!" I walked in angrily into the courts with Tezuka walked in behind me.

"Wow they really have a female regular at their tennis team!" A short boy said .

"They really accept female regular? I heard that she wins a lot tennis match for Seigaku. I am Shou Oota." Another boy spoke. He really tall as compared to the other.

"I am Daichi Kiriyama." the boy who is shorter than his partner said to me.

"A tall and short combo? This is really strange." I thought to myself .

"Not as strange being the only female regular in the tennis team of Seigaku." Takahisa replied.

"What do you say? That doesn't mean that I am weak!" I glared at him.

"Ryoko, Calm down. I don't think that you are even weak at all." Tezuka patted my shoulders.

When Tezuka patted my shoulders, I felt my anger has all gone at once. I felt great, like I have won the tennis match already.

" I am Kunimitsu Tezuka, the captain of Seigaku Tennis Team." Tezuka introduced himself.

"I am Echizen Ryoko." I introduced myself.

"So you are Echizen Ryoma's sister?" Both of them looked at me.

"Yeah. So? Let's just start the match alright." I said.

"Okay then, prepare to lose." Daichi smirked at me.

All of us went to the position and we began our match. I started by my very own twist serve and the ball disappeared and hit Shou's face.

"Ouch! What the hell is going on? What is that serve?" Shou shouted.

"Oh, that is my very own twist serve. It a technique I used to test my opponent, only a few people in the world managed to dodge my twist serve." I explained.

"What? You are testing my skills?" Shou shouted.

"Yeah. Judge! 15-0" I said.

"15-0" The judge shouted.

"Okay, lets continue." I began again with another twist serve but this time I am not aiming at Shou. I am aiming at Daichi. The ball disappeared again and luckily for Daichi he is able to dodge in the last second but he still don't have enough skills to hit back my twist serve and the ball pass by him.

"30-0"

"Oh, you are able to dodge my twist serve. You do have the skills to dodge my twist serve. I am really surprised by that but you don't have the skills to hit back my twist serve." I said while smirking at him.

"Now, we will get serious. Echizen Ryoko." Shou said.

"Really? Now I will change my tennis style." I said.

I hit the ball with a new style I invented a few days ago, the ball went to the opposite direction so fast no one can really seen the ball, until the ball is hit until the other side.

"40-0" The judge shouted the score.

"Ryoko. That skill… is amazing!" Tezuka said.

"Thanks, I only invented this skill a few days ago." I smile happily at him.

"What was that?" Hiroshi looked at me and he was stunned.

Not only him everyone is stunned at the spot even their own coach.

The match continue just like what we did in our practice match did, both Tezuka and I have the complete control of the match.

"6-0. Seigaku's Tezuka and Ryoko wins." The judge shouted.

The four of us went to the centre of the courts and shake each other hands.

"Now, you know that Ryoko is a strong tennis player even though she is a girl." Tezuka shake their hands while saying.

This really makes me blushed on the spot and I looked at Tezuka. After we finished shaking both of us went back to our side of the spot.

"Good job! Tezuka and Ryoko! Both of you really did really well! This will show Hanamura coach even though our strongest tennis players in singles and if they work together in doubles they will still win the match!" Ryuzaki sensei said.

"Yeah! Tezuka, Ryoko! Both of you did really well!" Oishi said.

"Thanks, I hoped that someone will work together with his partner later in the later match." I said while glaring at Ryoma .

"Ryoko, I will try my best to work hard with Fuji-senpai. So don't glare at me right now." Ryoma replied.

"You better be Ryoma, Your next opponent is the twins of Josei shuonen." Inui said while reading from his notebook.

"Inui, are you sure? If this is the way, its really difficult to win against twins in a double match. They can think alike and they know each other really well." I said.

"Yes, look over there at the dark pink hair and the long blue hair, both are your opponent in doubles 2.Youhei Tanaka and Kouhei Tanaka, Youhei has a great hearing combining with Kouhei good eye sight both of them are prefect in the doubles. Their wining chance is 79% higher than us." Inui explained.

"The doubles 2 is about to begin, can both of school players proceed to the court." The judge said.

Both Fuji and Ryoma and the twins went over to the courts and getting ready for the match.

When they begin the match, The twins worked quite well together in the match as they knew each other direction and their link with each other is far stronger than Ryoma and Fuji whereas Ryoma and Fuji still have some problems working together but they manage to work together in the last minute.

"6-3. Seigaku wins" The judge stated.

"YES! Ryoma! I knew that you could work together with Fuji!" I shouted towards their direction.

"Ryoko, calm down." Tezuka replied while he patted my shoulder.

Ba-thump! My heart skipped again when Tezuka touched my shoulder. This feelings is getting stronger , I wish have a chance to talk through but now I guess I have to keep them inside my heart.

Ryoma and Fuji went back to us and sat down on the bench.

"Singles 3 is about to begin. Players please proceed to the courts." The judge stated.

Inui and the guy we met earlier Shinjou Reiji went over to the courts and soon they begin their match.

Shinjou begin by giving a really hard serve. Inui mention that Shinjou have a special technique involving very powerful shots known as Mirage. The powerful shots are indistinguishable from a regular return or serve, leaving opponents confused. Another technique he has is the Deep Impulse, which is a powerful shot that also can be used as a serve that will injure the opponent, and consecutive attempts to return the Deep Impulse may injure the player to the point of unable to play tennis anymore.

Luckily, Inui have all the data collected of Josei Shouen players when we are being matched against them.

The match begins with Inui using his data tennis and played the match against Shinjou.

Inui wins the match barely, next time we will definitely won't want to reverse our roles again. Putting singles players in doubles and putting doubles players in singles. This time we may have won but what about next time.

"Seigaku wins the second match of Kanto Tournament." The judge said. As the judge said that , all of us shouted and cheered . Ryuzaki-sensei was laughing and she gave Hanamura coach a smirk which totally pissed her off . Just then , Tezuka walked towards the entire team and gave us a debrief .

"Now we have win this match, our next opponent is Hyoutei Academy we have to work even harder so we can win against them." Tezuka said seriously.

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

Just then, another tennis team was standing at one corner and observing Seigaku .

"So this is Seigaku .." A boy with grey hair scoffed.

**This is the next chapter as I have promised! I will begin writing the next chapter ASAP! But please be patient for it! Thanks for the new followers! I hoped you guys will review for this chapter! I will try even harder now! Thanks for all the support!**


End file.
